A Rabbit in a Raven's Nest
by ABitterRabbit
Summary: "You may have coerced your way into this manor-house, child, but I would tread carefully, if I were you."..."Rest assured, Mister Michaelis, I would never give you a serious reason to bare your talons at me."..."I should hope not. Explaining your sudden demise to the young master would hinder my schedule." BEING REVISED.
1. Prologue

...

 _Time._

 _Time reigns over mankind._

 _Beauty, wealth, luxury...it all wasted away; devoured, perished, against this invincible foe._

 _Knowledge, experience, and wisdom is lost amongst the earth and tombstones._

 _Death and time go hand in hand, one never appears without its accomplice._

 _Death was inevitable for all of humanity._

 _Perhaps this was one of its distinctive traits, what made them human._

 _Time, after all, made life precious. Worthwhile._

 _Beings that thrived on emotions could only survive so long, for a heart is a heavy burden._

 _An eternity of passions and strife, of minutes and hours and seconds would be torture, tedious._

 _After all, there was a reason why the monsters that wandered the earth were void of feeling. Void of a soul._

 _And so, death was_ _inescapable_ _, fixed -holding dominion over all men..._

 _All but_ ** _some_** _._


	2. Chapter I: That Rabbit, Hunted

A/N: Hello everyone, I was inspired by a light novel that was discontinued as well as some interesting folklore I read about rabbits. I did my best with this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. Read and review if you feel inclined, and I really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism! It lets me know if my ideas and stories are worth continuing!

Disclaimer: I, Black'n'ivorykeys do not own the plot of Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters, they all belong to the wonderful Yana Toboso! I own all oc's and my original plotline.

* * *

 _Chapter I: That Rabbit, Hunted._

Torrents of rain fell upon the cobblestone streets of London. The ashy storm-clouds lit up with every clap of lightning. White puffs of breath drifted up from the mouths of citizens that rushed about the streets, heading home to evade the heavy downpour. Carriages and hansom cabs rolled about, both driver and horse bracing the icy weather.

 **Splash. Splash. Splash.**

Heads turned at the sound of sharp footsteps and sloshing water. Shouts of outrage were heard while a poorly-dressed individual shoved her way through the multitude, not sparing a single glace or apology. She ran in such a manner that one would think the very hounds of hell were hot on her heels. Her scuffed leather boots sent rainwater flying with each step that landed on a puddle; the dirty liquid leaked in and soaked her stockings.

Rounding a corner, she crashed into a grocery-store owner who was locking up shop for the day and sent the man backward into a stand of apples. The stand fell over with a crash and the red fruits tumbled.

"What the bloody hell!" The ruddy-faced man shouted up at her.

The stray didn't pay him any mind, vaulting over the portly red-head as she swiped an apple with nimble fingers.

"Wh-!Why you-", he grit his teeth before turning an unhealthy shade of puce, "COME BACK HERE! DAMN YOU, YOU LITTLE WRETCH!" In his tantrum, he hadn't noticed a crumpled, ten-pound note lying on the ground in place of an apple. They cost nothing more than a shilling or two.

The young stray ran until she reached a less populated area and ducked into an alley. There was the slightest bit of coverage here from the precipitation, not much but it was better than nothing. She truly hated the rain. As soon as that first drop hit her nose, she was off. Even though it lessened more and more, she looked like a drowned rat and she sure felt like one too. She eyed her clothes and sniffed in disdain. The simple, brown dress she wore was sopping wet, her poor grey shawl was in tatters and just as wet, and her boots-! Her boots had that repulsive, soggy feeling that drove her bonkers. It had seeped right through to her stockings, her toes were numb. She exhaled sharply through her nostrils, scowling darkly at her wet clothing, and stuck her hand in her dress-pocket rummaging for the apple she had obtained earlier. In her foul mood, the girl's damp fingers faltered and the rosy fruit rolled away from her.

Surveying the decrease of rainfall, she stepped out of the alleyway in search of her snack. Each step was met with a loud squishing noise. With a shudder and a quiet grumble, the urchin passed several buildings. The streets were empty and silent, all except for her boots. Annoyed, she stooped to pull off her boots and stockings before putting them away in her fraying satchel. The cobblestone was cool under her bare feet. Pulling her shawl tighter around her frail shoulders, she kept walking in silence. Where was that darn thing? An apple surely couldn't roll away so far..

Abruptly, something red caught her roving eyes through the drizzling air. It was dark at this time of night, and she wasn't in the best part of London at the time to be quite frank, but she disregarded it all. There it was! Her apple! She would have run, if it hadn't been for a young boy with an eye-patch leaning against the building. Silent as death, she hid in the shadows. A dog barked somewhere near. The soft, yellow light provided by the lamp-post cast shadows along the street.

The boy was small, shorter than she with monotonous, sapphire eyes. Her gaze drifted to the man beside him, who was dressed in black. Her skin crawled. The girl had a sentiment of dread build in her gut, and each wave of noxiousness that rolled off of him made her hair stand on end like a spooked cat. Speaking of felines, he was preoccupied with a raven-furred cat at the moment. This was her chance. She could slip past them, grab her apple, and flee before they even knew there had been someone there. Holding her breath, she slipped past them with the agility of a thief. Her eyes lit up at the red fruit a few feet in front of her and quickly walked over, careful to avoid any puddles. Kneeling, her pale hand grasped the object, but she stilled when something coming from the flat before her caught her attention. Her head whipped up immediately to the source of the muffled cry.

This area was known to be the territory of prostitutes, so she supposed it may have simply been someone in company of a client. In spite of that, her interested had been piqued and the drifter stood up slowly, nearing the door. Her naked footsteps were soundless, but the sound of her heart was steady. Her nails dug into the white flesh of the fruit in her grasp, breaking through the thin, red skin.

Keen ears recognized boards that creaked inside the flat, and choked, but terrified sobs.

There was no denying it, she had been right all along. The scent of blood permeated through the wood and bricks.

If she had been planning to leave, it meant nothing now. The door swung open and she was yanked inside by the front of her dress, and into the flat. The soles of her feet felt oddly warm now, and the pungent odour of blood notified her that she must have been standing in the prostitute's blood. Gloved hands caressed her throat, smearing the carmine hue on her pale skin.

The man that gripped her was tall and bespectacled. His eyes were an intense, bright-green. She could see the madness in them. The murderer was pale, with long brown hair tied into a low ponytail by a red ribbon. His garb was much too fine to belong to the East-end..ah, he was a servant. A butler to be precise. She had caught glimpses of them sometimes on her walks around London. She was brought out of her analysis by his voice.

"Oh dear. It looks like you've wandered into the wrong alley, miss. It's a great shame it is, I only kill these detestable broads, you see?" The brunet allowed her to look at the mess of limbs, entrails, blood and flesh that remained of his victim. He had the saddest expression upon his face, but the girl was anything but fooled.

"You seem like a nice girl...but I'm afraid I can't have any _witnesses_ ~ Now can I?" His polite tone morphed into a sinister sneer. His green orbs narrowed and his lips revealed a crazed grin. She couldn't help but note how sharp his teeth were. The blood that stained his face and attire made him look all the more deranged.

When she remained silent, he giggled. Somber eyes watched as he pulled a bloodied object from behind his black overcoat.

"Don't fret my sweet! If there's one thing I do best, " his leather gloves stroked her cheek, "it's making a woman look her most beautiful.."

" _.._ **painted red**."

She was face to face with Jack the Ripper.

* * *

Both master and servant turned in surprise when a scream ripped through the soft pitter-patter of rain.

"What? No could have gotten past us-!", the young Earl uttered with a wide eye. His pulse raced with adrenaline. _How could this be? Ciel had planned everything so carefully! And Sebastian...no one could get past his demon. So why.._

"Let's go." The butler in black followed close behind his master as he rushed to Mary Kelly's flat.

The boy slammed the door open, only to be met with a sight too grotesque even for him. The woman tied to the bed was a mess of mangled limbs and withdrawn intestines. The body was so maimed that it was unrecognizable, the corpse and bed stained a shocking shade of red. However, Ciel was taken aback when he saw that there were two victims.

Not one _,_ but _two._

Sebastian covered his master's eye and moved away to stand a couple of feet away from the entrance. The human boy trembled, beads of sweat accumulating on his face. He breathed raggedly before groaning and retching violently. With weak knees, he leaned against the sanguine-eyed servant. Said butler smirked mockingly at the dark room, his voice laced with malice.

"My, my..You've made quite a mess of things, haven't you Jack the Ripper?..."

The dull footsteps of man could be heard, and out of the darkness came Madam Red's butler. A look of pure guilt and sorrow upon his features, and blood splattered about his person. In his arms lay the mutilated corpse of an unknown girl, her ragged brown dress soaked in her own blood. She was missing her right arm, the other broken and twisted with white bone on display. Deep cuts littered her skin, and a long, sloppy incision from her right shoulder all the way to her left hip marred her body. Worst of all, her throat had been cut, and so barbarically so that it barely hung ono its neck by mere pieces of massacred flesh and skin. Her eyes were wide-open, a blank but oddly..not fearful stare.

"...or should I say, Grell Sutcliffe?"

Grell's eyes widened at the accusation, taking a step forward and reaching out with a bloodied glove.

"Y-You're mistaken!" The dark clouds dispersed, giving way to the eerie glow of the full moon.

"I heard her scream and ran over here, but I was too late..", his voice shook in what he believed was woe. Rivulets of blood fell from the girl's remains, tainting the grey stone beneath Grell's feet.

"You can stop playing innocent in that form Grell." Ciel was still leaning against Sebastian. "I do believe this is the first time I have encountered someone of your kind in the human world."

His eyes narrowed, and his smirk deepened, "You played the role of the harmless, incompetent butler quite adeptly."

"A..dep..tly?", the brunet parroted monotonously.

His expression darkened, before a maniacal grin etched itself onto his face. Shark-like teeth glinted in the dim lighting. The look he had was nothing if not monstrous.

"Do you think so?" Grell dropped the girl's body without a second thought. He chuckled. Her head separated itself from her neck when it hit the ground, rolling away from the body.

The man untied the ribbon from his long tresses, "That's right." He removed his round spectacles, and pulled out a comb from his coat.

"I'm an _actress_ , honey, and I'm first-rate." Brown strands turned red. Grell put on fake-eyelashes.

"But you're not 'Sebastian' either, are you?", he tugged on black gloves, discarding the ones soiled with red.

"That is the name with which I was bestowed by my young master, so yes, I am..Sebastian..at the moment.", the butler replied.

"I see..so you're a 'faithful dog' character." Red-framed glasses were perched on his nose. "Though for a fine-looking man like yourself, that's fabulous too."

He made eye-contact with the demon.

"Well then, Sebastian..No.. _Bassy,_ allow me to re-introduce myself..", he flicked some hair over his shoulder in a rather feminine manner.

"I am Grell Sutcliffe, butler to the Burnetts. I'm sure we two butlers will get along splendidly~" He purred flirtatiously as he blew the raven-haired servant a kiss. Sebastian froze and shuddered with a disgusted grimace. The demon found it difficult to maintain his composure at such a revolting act. If not for his young master, he would gladly dismember and incinerate the annoying creature before him.

"Ah I finally get to meet you in my true form! I must say, I've never met a demon playing the part of a butler before, so imagine my surprise when I first saw you!"

"I do believe that is my phrase. I never fathomed someone like yourself disguised as a butler. Someone who stands neutral between man and God...a grim reaper."

The red-head grinned evilly.

"The question is, why would a divine being like you take the burden of impersonating a butler?" Red-eyes bore into the grim reaper solemnly.

"Good question. I suppose you could say that I was smitten with a certain woman."

Ciel perked up at this. Millions of possibilities raced through his mind, but one alone stood out clearly from the rest. Could it be?

Sebastian's expression grew dour, "and that woman would be?" Of course the demon knew, how could he not? Humans were all so transparent. Living amongst them for centuries had taught him many things about their behavioural patterns and ways of thought. It was only logical for predators to know that and much more about their prey. He had to admit, watching his brat of a master run about in circles after the identity of Jack the Ripper was wickedly amusing.

"You don't have to ask, do you?" The smooth, mature voice of Madam Red carried through the air. The young noble removed his butler's hand, allowing him to face his relative. So it had been her. His aunt.

"I didn't count on anyone being able to see Grell for what he is.", she stated with a small smile.

"Naturally you were on the initial list of suspects", Ciel rubbed away the blood on his cheek. His voice as aloof and steady as always "but your alibi was perfect."

Madam Red scoffed slightly in disbelief, "You suspected of your own aunt?"

"If you had the potential to be Jack the Ripper, then any blood-relation is immediately irrelevant to the case." His dull, sapphire stare penetrated the woman before him. "No human on that suspect list could have committed all the murders..but if one had an _inhuman_ accomplice that would change everything."

"If he could enter the room in an instant without our noticing, he would no doubt be capable of travelling from the Viscount's to the Eat-end in the same manner.."

"You two are the only ones competent enough to be Jack Ripper..Madam Red and Grell Sutcliffe." He finished with a cool gaze on the two adults. "Jack the Ripper's victims all had other things in common, they all underwent a specific surgery in London Central Hospital, where you work. The only patient who hadn't been killed yet, was Mary Kelly, who lived in that flat." He pulled out a list of names and held it up.

"I thought that you would show up if I kept an eye on the place...but I couldn't save her though..not her or that other girl.." His eyes feel upon the headless corpse of the stranger that lay at Grell's feet. Who was she? Probably another prostitute.

"This is unfortunate, my dear Ciel..if you hadn't figured it out we could have played chess together once more.", Angelina looked somber as she spoke. "But..", her hands shook as they curled into tight fists.

"I WILL NOT RELINQUISH ANYTHING THIS TIME!"

A loud roar came to life as Grell lunged lunged at the blue-eyed teen with a chainsaw. However, the demon in black was quick to act and caught the blade between his hands. With a burst of strength, he pushed the grim reaper back, who back flipped in the air before landing on his feet with a smile. Sebastian shielded his master protectively, glaring at Grell.

"Wh-what is that thing?!", the boy stared with a wide eye.

"Grim reapers possess tools that aid them in the harvest of souls, that, is a reaper's sickle."

As the red-haired reaper whined in protest to the butler's explanation, the eyes of the urchin blinked. Her body though decapitated, was still very much alive. Her head had rolled away and she now had a discreet view of the curious situation that had occurred. Her body hurt like hell, but she would play stiff for a little while longer. She couldn't have this grim reaper knowing she wasn't dead. It had been a long time since she had seen such beings other than those of mankind. So she had been right, the boy's servant was a soul-sucking beast from the fiery pits of hell. Demons like him were hard to come across in this world; thus, this was the very first time she had met one..or at least observed one from afar.

Coming back to reality, she willed herself to listen and watch the creatures.

"I want to get some real exercise for a change..with _you_ ~", the flamboyant reaper winked and blew another kiss at the demon, who once again looked ready to vomit.

"Could I ask you not to say such repulsive things? I am on duty.", his eyebrow twitched.

"How stoic you are! Just another quality that makes you so irresistible!"

The girl watched in silent content at how the scene unfolded. The demon and reaper battled fiercely, and it was something completely new and intensely entertaining. Grell swung his death scythe at the butler in sharp, quick blows but this Sebastian fellow was not to be underestimated, even if he gave her immense creeps. He avoided every attack with grace befitting of his kind. Oh. Grell had managed to move faster than the demon and now had him pinned against a wall. The blade was dangerously close to meeting flesh. At the sound of the human woman's voice, her eyes moved back to the child.

"It appears we have now become a guard dog and his prey..", Madam Red announced in a soft voice, "if it's hunt or be hunted.." She reached into her sleeve only to reveal a small dagger.

"THERE'S ONLY ONE CHOICE!", she screamed and charged at the boy, dagger drawn.

He managed to avoid the blow, but was wounded at the last moment. A cut to his bicep tore his sleeve and spilled blood. Sebastian's eyes widened in alarm.

"You're a doctor! Why are you doing this?"

"A child like you would never understand even if I told him!" She hissed before grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the wall, strangling him. "You..you..SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN BORN!" She raised the dagger, intent on killing the proof of the love she had never obtained.

But she froze. Ciel's eyes brought to mind the face of her sister. Of the sister she loved.

"Young master!", the butler shouted. A high-pitched whirring was heard and blood splattered over the wall. A black shadow loomed over Angelina, Sebastian's glowing, magenta eyes focused on his prey.

"Stop, Sebastian! Don't kill her!"

The demon halted.

The dagger fell to the ground with a clang.

"Oh, Bassy, you've got backbone. To think you'd sacrifice an arm for a kid." He turned to the woman in red.

"But how you pale in comparison Madam! Hurry up and kill the brat!"

"I-I can't..I can't do it.", she whispered tremulously.

"What are you talking abou-", Grell stopped mid-sentence. His green eyes stared in something akin to horror and bafflement behind the three individuals. They all turned to look.

Madam Red screamed.

The headless corpse was moving. It writhed for a moment before it stood up, a sight too grotesque for words. The mangled corpse stood shakily, the mess of broken bones and lacerated flesh swaying unsteadily. Circular symbols with ancient writing and eerie colours appeared at every injury, turning counter-clockwise like the wheels and cogs of a machine; accompanied by the solemn ticking of the hands of a clock. The symbols exploded one at a time, leaving every injury and wound repaired instantly, as if no harm had ever occurred. No one moved. Ciel watched in complete astonishment. The body walked over to where its left arm lay, and picking it up, held it to its shoulder where the symbols appeared again and the limb reattached itself.

"This...this isn't possible..", the reaper watched. He hadn't killed that one with his death scythe because of the way it would have alerted the kid and Bassy. Even so, a human couldn't survive after the number he had done on her. This went against death.

"Sebastian...what is that?", the young master murmured. _Perhaps the demon knows._

Shaking his head, "I am afraid I do not know, my lord." Indeed, Sebastian was at a loss. He had never come across something so peculiar in his long existence.

The ex-corpse stood, headless but calm. The brown dress lay in tatters on her form, and dyed blood-red. It walked over to where they head lay and, picking it up placed it back on its neck and mended itself. Long, black curls matted with blood and rain fell over delicate shoulders. Pale skin peeked out from underneath, and her eyes, her eyes were as large, luminous and pale as the full moon amongst the inky darkness of her hair. Dismissing them, she bent to retrieve her dirtied shawl, throwing it around her shoulders.

She turned and began to walk past them.

"Oi! You're not supposed to be alive, I killed you most thoroughly!", the red-haired reaper called haughtily.

Silence and more footsteps.

As she passed the one called Madam Red he decided to teach her a lesson about ignoring beautiful women like herself.

"Think you're all that? Well honey, you may have survived before, but my death scythe can correct that!", Grell declared with a crazed laugh and lunged.

The blade went right through her back, coming out the other end. "Now show me those wonderful little cinematic records!"

Yet when they appeared, they were blank. A blank record.

Before Grell could speak, the silver-eyed girl moved forward successfully falling to the ground, dead. In a second she was up on her feet again, lacking in injury. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't.

Grell huffed, "Forget you. I seem to have another little broad to take care of..", his eyes narrowed on Angelina.

"I can't kill my nephew! This boy is my-" The grim reaper lunged at the human, ready to kill. Angelina's eyes widened in terror, and she ducked.

" **Alto.** "

She opened her eyes slowly, shaking and looked up to see the bizarre girl standing in front of her, her right hand outstretched. A large symbol, much like the ones she had seen before, had appeared in front of her palm and Grell was frozen in mid-air, trapped. Several circular rings were around his body. Like a vortex. The demon and his master were both at odds, this had been an unforeseen outcome.

"That's not fair! I'll tear you to pieces you little brat!"

There was a light scoff, and silver-eyes narrowed.

" **Elido.** "

The death scythe began trembling before the blade exploded, shattering. The symbol disappeared with a wave of her hand and the man fell to the ground along with his broken weapon. No one said a word.

The young woman turned her back on the four individuals, before walking out of the alley and into the backway. No no, this wasn't good. She had just given herself away. _They_ would be after her soon enough. Not that place..not again. Shudders coursed through her as her mind kept delving into the consequences of her actions. She wasn't safe here, not anymore.

Ciel stood near his aunt, she had been close to dying at the hands of the grim reaper. Sebastian broke out of his thoughts and loomed over the fallen red-head, cracking his knuckles with a closed-eye smile.

"Well, this was a rather strange turn of events, now wasn't it? I do believe I can hold my own in a hand-to-hand fight. Should we test that theory?"

Grell's screams and yelps of pain could be heard throughout the neighbourhood. Blow after blow the demonic servant attacked the annoyance, purposefully aiming his blows to the reaper's face. The sound of bones snapping and his agony were the sweetest symphony to his ears. The sadist smirked wider with every scream, he relished the gore. His instincts took over.

Grell landed on the ground below in a heap. The butler bowed to his master.

"Stop fooling around, I'm cold." Ciel glared up at him.

"My apologies young master, I was enjoying myself quite thoroughly." As he prepared to end the creature's life, a telescoping hedge-shear interrupted him.

"Will!", cried the beaten and bloody Grell from under a leather-clad heel.

"Shut up."

The stoic man jumped down from the rooftops, and a venomous apology was given to the surprised demon. Sebastian truly despised these beings, who thought so highly of themselves so as to look down on him. How irritating they were. He would have loved nothing more than to tear them to ribbons, but alas, he was collared at the moment _. Soon enough_ , he thought to himself with a diabolical upturn of his pale lips, _I will show you how much of a 'noxious beast' I truly am.._

When the two divine beings left, he returned to his master who had an unconscious Angelina in his arms. _Ah, she must have fainted from the circumstances._

"Shall I take you back to the manor house, young master? It would be troublesome for you to become ill, come, I'll prepare you some milk with honey or brandy once we return.", he smiled pleasantly as though he weren't covered in his own blood.

"Hn.", the boy slapped away the arms of his butler when he swayed unsteadily. "I can stand on my own."

"Of course, my lord."

The earl watched his demon lift his aunt in his arms, "Sebastian." After what that girl had seen and heard, he had to take measures to ensure her silence. Whomever she was, there was no way he would allow knowledge of his contract to become known. After all, Sebastian could be very... _persuasive_.

"Yes?"

"Once we return, I have a task for you." The medical eye-patch he wore came off. "Find the girl, and bring her back by any means necessary. Failure is unacceptable."

The demon smirked, the full moon as his shadow. "Is that an order, young master?"

"Don't play games with me."

He bowed with a chuckle, vermillion eyes were now unearthly, magenta slits.

" _Yes, my lord_."

 _The predator was on the prowl._


	3. Chapter II: That Rabbit, Elusive

A/N: Hello! First off, I'd like to thank kittkattt, candygood1, aniqa1234, Lea Ootori, MoonLunacy, TheStarsAbove, and miyuscarlett who followed and/or favourited this story! I really do appreciate it*blush*. You would not believe how crazed I was to get that first chapter out, or how nervous I was haha. I was't sure how to introduce my OC without giving too much about her away.

Disclaimer: Needless to say, I Black'n'IvoryKeys, do not own in any way or form the plot of Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters, they all belong to the wonderful Yana Toboso! I own all oc's and my original plotline.

Enough stalling, here's the next chapter, and as always please read & review if you feel inclined!

* * *

Chapter II. That Rabbit, Elusive.

A petite little thing slinked through the streets of London, even though it was the middle of the night. To her, no light was an advantage. An ace up her sleeve.

Her steps were quiet, but the slightest bit hasty -a sign that she was agitated.

How could she have done something so reckless?! Using her last two hexes on that pea-brained reaper! Bah! Not only had she given away her location after three years of strenuous care to stay _under_ **their** radar, she had wasted something valuable to her defence. The stress had her screaming and pacing nervously on the inside, but she remained serene on the exterior. Open emotions were risky, especially in her position. A single glimpse could give the adversary the upper-hand if they were smart enough, and she would not give them that opportunity. No, she would be the one pulling the wool over _**their**_ eyes...she would never let them have the last laugh. Not again.

For she was no fool,

 _no fool indeed_.

The sky was clear, painted a colour so dark that the very stars were devoured by the gloom. Only the full moon could over-power the mantle of darkness, a beautiful but cold nightlight to the creatures beneath her silvery halo.

The girl would have to reach the first ship to Spain before dawn. Now it was only a matter of avoiding any unwelcome visitors. Her ears listened to everything and nothing. The chirping of crickets miles away, the snores and mumbles of sleeping humans, the solemn ticking of clocks. It was both comforting, and unnerving.

It must be a marvellous thing, to be so blissfully ignorant. To have the fortune of believing that a creak was just the groans of old wood, and a rustle just the rustle of cloth or leaves.. Her shoulders dropped by a millimetre, a wave of melancholia rolled over her. It..was hard. Now normally, she wouldn't mind, she'd even feel an empowering sense of freedom fill her, but then there were moments like these, when isolation grew tiresome, vacant.

 **Boring**.

 _Innocence is bliss, but ignorance is death._ She recalled the words she'd been told a long time ago.

She could have laughed, if not for the fact that there was nothing to laugh about, just her own bipolar rants. Sigh.

Her bare feet were chilled, but she didn't have the privilege to complain about it. It was this or those soggy, god-forsaken boots. Her nose twitched. Her pace was undeterred as she continued walking.

The poor thing sneezed, the sound was high-pitched and rather adorable though she tried to stifle it. Her cheeks coloured pink in embarrassment. She pulled the shawl around her head down, as if hiding the tinge from invisible people. Luckily, no one had heard that. The image of a chuckling man invaded her thoughts, but he was quickly banished to the recesses of her mind.

Then she heard it... or rather _them_.

Her mind started racing, adrenaline coursing through her body like fire.

One ear caught a man's voice, it was barely a whisper and a few yards away, but she heard it crystal clear. It was that demon from before. The asphyxiating scent of sulphur and ash invaded her nostrils. It couldn't.. could it? She forced herself not to tremble. Her other ear had picked up the pulse of a human, it was much faster than the rest of them, and his breathing was quick as well. Clear signs that he was awake and excited. He had some.. unnatural things accompanying him..

Lovely.

Now she had to decide who to take care of first. The demon or the human and his unsavoury friends? The creatures felt weaker and slower than the butler.. If she played her cards right, she could take out both the monsters and human. She nodded mentally. Putting herself in unnecessary danger should be kept to a minimum. She looked down at herself, it was laughable, _she_ was laughable. Her feet bare and smudged with dirt and dry blood, her dress -that could hardly be called a dress anymore- was torn and ripped, exposing the corset underneath here and there. She must have looked like a revived corpse...which wasn't far from the truth. Oh well, at least she had clothes. One should be grateful for having their basic needs met.

Suddenly, icy shivers went down her spine, hm..the hellish servant had neared her location. He must be observing her, no doubt. The small Earl had most likely sent him after her, that, or... he was looking for a meal. She swallowed her fear, now wasn't the time to think of such things. Emotions would do nothing for her right now.

Her pace had not lessened as her mind devised a plan.

In the shadows, the Phantomhive butler watched the little human with bland eyes. He had expected her to be sharper after the little display with the good-for-nothing reaper, but she was just as empty-headed as the rest of her frivolous race... How disappointing. That aside, perhaps it was for the better, it meant a much speedier retrieval of the witness and the completion of his young master's order. He pulled out his pocket-watch, checking the time. It was exactly forty-five minutes after midnight. Putting away the instrument, he smoothed his hands down the lapels of his coat.

Sebastian was about to make a move, when something curious drew his attention.

There were hellhounds coming this way...and they were heading for the girl. He decided to observe what would ensue, if she were to be attacked then he would take it upon himself to ensure his master's order was not forgotten.

After all, if he couldn't take care of a few lowly barghests, then what kind of butler would he be?

The stray heard them as they snarled and growled. Their claws scraped against stone while they bounded down the streets toward her, the sound caused her immense discomfort.

The monsters came to a stop a couple feet behind her, but her panoramic vision allowed her to see everything around her, even things behind her. The gnashing of their chops was a frightful thing, but their appearance was far worse. They were grotesquely large beings, with fur the shade of oil. The smell of death, blood and decay clung to them, wafting over to her. Teeth like knives lined their jaws and thick, glistening saliva dripped from their white fangs. They barked and growled at her, their voices rung in her ears like the worst cacophony. The small thing restrained the urge to grimace. Why did they have to be dogs? She just _**ABHORRED**_ canines. What with their raucous barking and vile slobber, or their lack of self-control whenever they saw a creature too small to defend itself. Ugly brutes. Six pairs of ruby eyes drilled holes into her skull, but they had films over each eyeball...were these things blind? This could- a heavily-accented voice disrupted her thoughts.

"Good evening to ya! The name's Roldan, I'm here to exterminate you." A muscular man with a raggedy coat jeered as he walked out of the alley next to her. She was surrounded. She kept her head down, but her eyes watched their every move. She was scared.

He chuckled.

"Aww..the poor darlin's scared so bad she can't even lift her gaze." Brown eyes roved her form. This kid was the reason they'd called him? Ridiculous. She was so tiny, and scruffy. Hell, she wasn't even wearing shoes! He was the big guns. In the world of demon hunters, he was one of the best. He was called for real stomach-churning beasts, not a shivering chit of a girl. Roldan could snap her scrawny little neck with a slight flick of his wrist..it almost felt absurd to have summoned these barghests to accompany him.

 _Do not be deceived, Roldan... not even the strongest bloodhound, should underestimate the hare._

The cryptic words he had been told came to mind, but really? What was so dangerous about this street-rat? Whatever, he had taken the job for the reward, not to ask questions. He was a bit surprised when the young woman's face rose to face him. She wasn't bad looking, despite her appearance.

Two large, pale orbs stared at him. They glistened with unshed tears that threatened to spill down ivory cheeks. Never had he seen something look so helpless and terrified other than that very instant. The stark contrast of the jet-black pupils and limbal rings against the pallid silver of her irises was both unnerving, and oddly.. enthralling.

"P-Please sir...I'm sc-scared...", she whimpered pitifully, like a lamb thrown to the slaughter-house. Roldan couldn't believe the pang in his gut. Was he really feeling bad about this? He was a damned hunter! He'd done this for years! His jaw tensed, no, he had gone through too much trouble to get to where he was now, and if word got out that he'd shown _mercy_ of all things, well, he was as good as dead.

"Sorry girly, nothin' personal, but you've got enemies in high places."

"Metus, Letum, Mastix.." He looked up at the growling creatures, " **kill her**."

They lunged.

 _What a shame_ , the girl thought. She had given him a chance, like the rest of them..it seemed she would have to resort to some very... _distasteful_ measures..

 _There is no avoiding war; it can only be postponed to the advantage of others._

Sad, but true.

The tears in her eyes disappeared, before a Machiavellian look entered her eyes. She dashed forward, only to jump onto one of the barghest's skulls, brutally slamming it down into the stone, using the momentum to her advantage to vault over the creatures. Landing on her feet behind them, she took off with astounding speed.

"Wh-!", Roldan exclaimed in shock.

Caught by surprise the hounds slid, claws digging into the floor to change direction.

* * *

Raging winds whipped through her crazed locks, her sharp eyes taking note of every single building and form that she passed, formulating escape routes. The vibrations of the barghests alerted her of their locations. All right, London was quite simply a maze of streets and buildings, and she was being pursued by three creatures of exceptional strength and tracking skills. Main senses: hearing. Pressure point: sight. They were most likely following her by her scent, and the wind was blowing north.

She would have to eliminate one first.

Skidding to a halt, she jumped five meters high, onto a roof. Her eyes scanned for a single hound. Found it. Leaping from roof to roof she landed behind it. It roared, the sound shattering glass and lamp-posts.

She taunted it before racing away.

The howling monster pursued her, angered and lusting for blood. She would let it gain on her, but once it aimed to attack a sharp turn on her part would make the brute loose footing and crash into a wall. The beast howled, alerting its kin. Her heart beat wildly, like a raging war drum in battle. She only had minutes before the others would come to its aid. Only a few meters left. Each panting breath consumed icy air. Her goal, the alley beside the construction site. She slid to a stop, cornered in a dead end. The barghest rushed at her teeth bared and claws drawn.

The girl dodged, propelling herself against a wall to the top of the building. However, a claw caught her side, opening a deep gash in the pale flesh. Muscle ripped, giving way to blood. She barely registered the pain. Her eyes zeroed in on the mass of steel and iron. It was only a skeleton for the building that it was to become, but it served her strategy either way. Red blood streaming down her torso, she kicked the foundation, the bone in her leg breaking from the unnatural strength it employed. The infrastructure groaned and fell apart, a torrent of stone and metal raining down on the snarling creature below. Sharpened pieces of metal impaled the hide of the beast, rousing pained snarls as stone blocks crushed him. The materials buried the monster in a tomb of debris. Blood seeped from underneath the rubble, a dark shade of wine.

Breathing hard, her leg and side mended themselves in milliseconds. She stepped off the side, landing beside the corpse of the animal. She kneeled and bathed her pale hands in the viscous liquid, the stench of death potent. Wasting no time she coated her body in the dead barghest's blood, masking the smell of her own blood. Standing up, her silver eyes gleamed with something unknown.

They had come after the wrong rabbit.

The girl left the alley, the body would evaporate before sunrise. The two hounds had come as expected, sniffing and growling. Coming near her, they sensed the smell of Mastix, and did not attack. She made a faint yipping sound, drawing their attention and bounded down the streets, toward Roldan. She couldn't waste anymore time on this, sunrise was only a few hours away and she had to leave. Her eyes locked on the man, and lunged for him with the ferocity of a desperate animal. He hadn't even registered her touch before she had taken his dagger and sliced her jugular, blood splattering over his face and upper torso.

The position of prey, was no longer hers.

" _Sorry, nothing personal._ ", his own words mocked him when a pair of soft lips brushed against the shell of his ear in a breathy whisper.

The stray kicked off his body just in time for the crazed beasts to fall upon their master's person, tearing into flesh and bone with a ravenous appetite. Roldan's blood-curdling screams of agony and terror sliced through the still night air. She breathed hard, a blood-smeared hand clamped against her throat. Her fragile body leaned against a chimney, watching the sanguine feast below. There was no doubt that the humans would come running, what with the hunter's howls of distress.

* * *

Her breathing slowed, and her hand slipped from her neck. One danger had been dealt with. Now, she would have to obtain a dress and a new shawl before- a horrifying shudder crawled up her spine. Her eyes would have shot wide open if she weren't skilled in the art of composure.

 _Hell no._ _No, no, no, no, no,_ _ **NO**_. _A million times NO!_

"That was quite the spectacle."

A voice as smooth as satin spoke breezily, as though it wasn't past midnight and they weren't on a rooftop in one of the shadiest parts of London.

Behind her, was none other than that nefarious freak of a butler. Smiling in a manner he must have thought was pleasing to the eye. Good God, was this really necessary after all the trouble she'd just gone through? A damned demon..djinni, whatever the hell he went by. Why her? WHY.

Her pale eyes stared at him emotionlessly, his crimson orbs betrayed the smile on his lips. He was anything BUT a gentleman. This man, this _thing_ preyed on humans like wolves on deer, no, _worse_ than that, than any animal. She would not use the term hunt in a sentence with his kind. No, hunting was reserved for two species who were well aware of the game they partook in. Humans had no idea of the monstrous beings that prowled about in wait of one stupid, or ambitious enough to bargain away their soul.

The odd little creature watched him in silence, her peculiar eyes vacant from behind her unruly bangs. Was she human? He couldn't say. Though there were indicators that she had similarities with humans, there were others that did not fit in with them at all. For one, a human could never have disposed of the hellhounds in such a manner as she had. Or the way she looked at him. He of course was accustomed to being stared at by human women, it was only natural, but her stare was in no way romantic. No, it was the stare an animal gave a predator. Curious indeed.

She did not like the way the demon watched her. Was he here to take her soul?

"My master wishes to discuss a matter of importance pertaining to the incident you witnessed yesterday.", he continued to play the ever perfect servant, "I am to be your escort." As he spoke, her eyes took note of the rather sharp canines he possessed for a 'human'.

Ah, so that was it. His contractor had sent him. She rolled her eyes mentally, demons and their aesthetics.

She refused to move.

He would not be foolish enough to believe she hadn't understood him. He was getting impassive. It appeared as though he would be forced to _persuade_ her.

The demon butler smiled, the saccharine expression only sickened the girl. His eyes darkened, pupils dwindling into slits.

"I do hope you understand, miss. I cannot return to my master empty-handed." The tone of his voice sent pricks of panic through her bones. He took a step toward her, his gloved hand curling around her upper-arm in a subtle statement of dominance. This psychopath was going to take her hostage just like that?

Her shoulders slumped, and she trembled in fear, her pulse fluttering nervously. The demon smirked smugly, and picked her up, holding her bridal style.

"I'm quite pleased you comprehend your posit-", the butler was cut off when something hard smashed into his perfectly pointy nose with enough strength to snap his head back. His grip on the girl had slackened just a tiny bit from surprise but that was all she had needed. She had slipped out of his grasp, bolting away.

Sebastian blinked.

The irksome little thing had just bashed the Phantomhive butler in the face...with a chunk of concrete.

 _The prey had riled the wrong predator._

* * *

Oh dear..it looks like our stray has ruffled quite a few of Sebastian's feathers. Sorry for the short chapter! The next will be longer, I promise!

To I'm Someone (Guest): No worries! I understood everything you meant to say:) Trust me, it's incredible to be able to communicate in a language that isn't your mother tongue and very commendable! I'd probably butcher your lovely language if I tried(^_^"). I'm very happy you found her and the story interesting so far. I love clocks too! Pocket watches are really neat, lucky Sebastian eh? I was bored one day, and came across the different myths there are about rabbits, it turns out that they symbolize rebirth and longevity among other things. I guess you could say that's where I got an inkling of an idea. Plus, I find that while cats are wonderful animals (my favourites actually), it is something used quite often with our favourite butler, and I wanted to think of something a little different:) I completely understand, Mary Sues are often a concern with OC's, myself included. I don't think my OC should have that issue, but if you find that I may be wandering into 'dangerous territory' then feel free to give me a good ol' slug in the face to snap me out of it! Thank you for the review!

To Lea Ootori: Ohoho, I know, the mobile site can make me want to rip my hair out sometimes. Thank you for such a personal and thoughtful review. It makes me feel like you really took the time to analyze the writing and each detail, which is something that really makes me feel like my writing is something worth reading:) Yes! The ellipsis was intentional at the beginning of the prologue, and it was supposed to be right on top of the first line but the website won't cooperate with me. I think we have an unhealthy relationship*weeps*. I believe it adds character like you mentioned. Aww shucks, you're too much, really, I look like a tomato from your praise(^/^). Now that you mention it, I went back and re-read that line and it definitely works and sounds much better, thank you! I also fixed the spacing error you noticed haha. I'm not one to get offended over polite, sound and well-intentioned constructive criticism, so no need to worry. I believe in bettering myself as a story-teller and I really love getting suggestions and such. So thank you for that! \\(^ v ^)/

To Hatsune374: Oh wow, I feel so flattered haha. I'm glad you like it! I believe portraying a scene by means of description as something important to really let the readers experience what is going on. I was worried the pace was too quick lol. Thank you! Hope you liked the chapter:3

To MoonLunacy: Why thank you! Yep, I did my best with that beginning, but trust me, it was hard to decide. I updated lol. (^ v ^)

To ChellyBellyBeanBag: Hello senpai! *waves back* I'm gushing! Sorry for such a brief interaction between Sebby and Bunny-chan but I'm still working on it (-_-") and it would have drawn the chapter out wayyyy too much, I think.. *scratches head* I was really worried about the way I'd communicate the OC without drawing her in completely just yet so I'm relieved you think so! I hope I managed to do it in this chapter as well lol. I think Sebastian came out OOC though...Sebby please don't throw your silverware at me! *hides behind you* (O ^ O)

Reviewers like you are kept close to heart!

Until next time~!


	4. Chapter III: That Rabbit, Collared

A/N: Hello everyone Black'n'IvoryKeys here, I'm surprised I even managed to get this chapter out ^_^" Cookies for the wonderful readers who favourited and/or followed those being: Emmanuel Park, Little lost kitsune chan, jasminefiregreen, Harry Abbot, RoseSlayer77, chilly47penguin, Kuroi-Akuma-no-Okami, and nachobeats823. Thank you so much! * **does a little dance** * I really hope I continue to live up to your expectations as a writer!

Disclaimer: Needless to say, I Black'n'IvoryKeys, do not own in any way or form the plot of Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters, they all belong to the wonderful Yana Toboso! I own all oc's and my original plotline.

I bring you the next chapter, and as usual, please read and review if you feel it's merited!

* * *

 _Chapter III. That Rabbit, Collared_

" _For amongst other evils caused by being disarmed, it renders you contemptible; which is one of those disgraceful things which a prince must guard against._ _" - Niccol_ _ò_ _Machiavelli_

This was not planned. Not planned at all! She hadn't been able to shake the demon.

How infuriating. The little imp was faster than any creature he had previously encountered, despite her unassuming stature. Vermillion eyes narrowed, this impudent girl would need some effort on his part to ensure her capture.

She braced herself, time to lose this thing for good.

Both of them sped up, racing through the streets of London in blurs. Windows shattered as they ran by, and violent currents of air whipped about clouds of dust. Sebastian's eyes stole a glance at a clock in a shop he passed, oh dear, he was fifteen minutes behind schedule. No, this would not do at all.

The butler in black adjusted his gloves, before lunging forward with a burst of speed to tackle the girl. He was bewildered when the urchin anticipated his move and -with aberrant agility- back flipped. Delicate hands clasped his broad shoulders in an instant, and used them to propel herself over his form, completely evading his action. Silver eyes met crimson in a fleeting look. Self-preservation reflected in their depths. The butler could've laughed, _odd indeed_. The beast in him found the chase more and more amusing. His lips curled in a faint smirk, this could prove to be great fun, _for him_.

" _Should I devour your soul after my master is done with you, I wonder?_ ", his cheerful tone paired with his gruesome words roused a terrified yelp from the young woman. Fear fueled preservation as she pushed herself to go even faster. Death by demon was not an option! Like hell she'd let him catch her!

Adrenaline worked as a catalyst, her body no longer processed emotion and her mind grew hyper-active. The ghastly brute was gaining on her at a slow, but alarming pace **. Exactly what kind of monster was after her?!**

Sebastian made a swipe for the skirt of her dress, only to have the flimsy fabric rip. Clicking his tongue, he made another grab for her, this time for her arm, but a sudden swerve allowed her to dodge the man's grip. She was a clever little thing.

Her pulsed hammered in her veins as though it would burst at any given moment. Her blood roared in her ears like the cry of a desperate beast.

 _She was so close!_

Unfortunately, her luck ran short that day it seemed.

Her panoramic vision unintentionally saw the way his red eyes became smoldering magenta slits. It scared the living daylights out of her, and she slowed down the tiniest bit in a stumble, but that was all he needed. He took the opportunity to snatch her by the scruff of her dress. With a simple flick of his wrist, she flew backward into his chest like a raggedy-ann doll. Arms that could bend titanium like clay wrapped around her body, caging her against his chest.

"I've caught you, little ravin."

Snapped out of her daze, she writhed and thrashed in his arms like an injured beast. However, her strength was no match for the demon's. He could hear the way her little heart pounded against her breast in horror. How amusing.

"Now, now. It would be troublesome for me to need to _incapacitate_ you just to escort you peacefully to the manor, wouldn't you agree?"

She stopped squirming immediately.

This no good, crow-faced WART.

She quivered on the inside; from irritation or fear she couldn't say.

But as much as she wanted nothing more than to rip his foul arms off her and shove them somewhere _unpleasant_ , she knew she didn't stand a chance. Her hair stood on-end from the waves of unholy power that oozed off the butler. Her objective was to stay alive, and if she had to behave herself, then she would do so. On a side note, she didn't want to give him the privilege of making her lose her composure either. She was slow to anger, and he would not be the exception. Besides, she had a feeling that this thing would delight in seeing her scream herself hoarse. Not that she would anyway.

Sebastian felt a twinge of dissatisfaction at her lack of response. Ah, so she wanted to play that game did she? The taller of the two hid a smile, what a foolish little thing.

She allowed him to pick her up, offering no struggle whatsoever. Though the way she leaned away from his face was a fine indicator of the unease he caused her. It was clear that the 'courteous and impeccable butler' pretense would not work on her, though he supposed it never truly had. It only made her all the more tense and skittish. How curious.

"I am the butler of the Earl of Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis.", he introduced himself with a charming upturn of his lips.

"Your name, miss?"

"..."

"It is an awful display of manners for a lady to ignore someone who is speaking to them."

No response other than a twitch of her nose.

"Very well," he hummed "I will extract it one way or another." He finished merrily.

 **Twitch.**

 _Simper._

The raven-haired male faced the direction the estate was. "You may want to hold on, _pet_." He patronized her.

Bile rose in her throat, in the name of all that was holy, had this **thing** just-

Alas, the demon didn't allow her to finish her brooding.

He was off.

* * *

A person sat in a chair, their back turned. Millions of books lined shelves that reached the ceilings of a shadow-filled chamber. Bizarre symbols marked the ground and walls. The scent of incense and wax tainted the air. Maps with markings and writing were littered over a large table in the center of the room. The only source of light were candelabras that were stationed around the space, red candles burning eerily.

A knock reverberated, before a cloaked figure entered.

"Master...I have news.", his voice was monotonous. He bowed graciously, but in fear.

" **...Yes?..."**

"R-R", he cleared his throat in an effort to hide his stutter, "Roldan is dead. He was eaten by his own barghests..and we have lost the immuni's trail."

There was quietude, though it was in no way comforting. A low laugh -so frigid and emotionless it could freeze the earth's core- sliced through the pregnant silence.

" **How amusing...I told that fool to be careful, but it appears he too disregarded my words. Yes...blood and gore throughout.."** The symbols around him pulsed and throbbed, as though they were a living breathing creature.

"What are your orders?"

" **Let her be..for now..we are not the only ones pursuing her..."** His hand encircled a human skull. **"After all...what death would better suit a vulgarity.."** Sickly-pale fingers curled around the bone with a savage but cold grip.

It splintered into fragments.

" **...than one dealt by a beast?"**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was not one to be easily impressed. Having a demon butler would naturally raise his standards to impossible heights. So when said butler brought in the girl, he could honestly say he had been taken aback.

 _-Flashback-_

" _Sebastian, you were absent for most of the night." The twelve-year-old Earl stared down at his servant, who tied the blue cravat around his neck._

" _I apologize, young master. I'm afraid I was met with some unexpected complications."_

 _Ciel scoffed, and a lone blue eye narrowed. Sebastian? His butler? Complications? This was rare. Despite what he had witnessed the day before, he doubted someone as capable as Sebastian would be deterred._

" _I sent you to retrieve a human girl. What complications could have possibly hindered you from carrying out an order?"_

 _The demon smiled wolfishly._

" _I believe it was the unforeseen acuity of the quarry, my lord."_

 _-End of flashback-_

She looked out of place in his study. Her dispassionate eyes were just as he had remembered them. If anything, the evil nobleman could say she was worse for wear than she had been after her run in with Jack the Ripper. Her blood-matted hair was wild and wind-swept, and fell into her eyes. Dirt and blood smudged her skin, her nails were dirty, her dress was nothing more than ragged shreds of cotton barely held together, and her feet -soles black with grime from the gutters- were bare. This girl..?

Nevertheless, the complete self-control she seemed to exercise was something very queer. It reminded him in a way, of himself. However, there was something very off about her. In more ways than one.

Once she had added the dimensions and exits of the Earl's study to her mental blueprints of the manor house, the stray took in every single detail about the boy that sat before her. He could be no older than thirteen, yet he possessed a contract with a djiinni. She still had to categorize said creature, but she prayed it would be of the weaker classes for her sake.

The noble gestured for the young lass to take a seat, but she remained standing. He brushed it off.

Ciel closed his eye calmly.

"You are here because of the knowledge you possess as to the true nature of my relationship with my butler." He swirled the tea in his cup and took a sip."...Though you were already aware, I presume?"

She nodded, holding his cool stare.

She had no grudge against this boy. Although he had ordered that ogre of a butler to bring her here, the one who had irked her was the red-eyed cretin with the stupid grin. Besides, there was a certain soft-spot in her heart for children...especially ones who had eyes so void of innocence and joy like him. No wonder he had a demon working for him. His eyes were calculating and serious. It pricked her curiosity.

"I need to ensure your silence on the matter, and words mean nothing to me."

He was right. Humans didn't think twice before they spoke most of the time, and this was no exception when it came to lying.

The girl saw the demon take a step forward.

"But _,_ " Ciel intertwined his fingers, resting his chin against them in thought, "after what I saw yesterday..I don't believe killing you would be an option." _No, she would simply come back to life time and time again, and any injury Sebastian inflicted would heal immediately..._ he thought _._

On the surface, she didn't bat an eyelash at his frigid statement, or his blatant admittance that he would have simply disposed of her or made her mute if he had been able to. Underneath that serene surface however, she was shaking in relief. _If they knew..._ The slender fingers of her left hand curled inward slightly, brushing against her palm.

This was bad.

Even if they let her go free in the end, it was too late for her to flee. Roldan wasn't the first person to come after her, and he certainly wouldn't be the last. She was open game now. What to do.. Her silver eyes roamed about the study as she tried to come up with methods of getting out of this sticky situation.

It was completely by accident, that her keen eyes fell upon an open letter that was partially hidden underneath a book. That seal...it was of Queen Victoria. Inconspicuously, the girl read the flowing scrawl of Great Britain's current monarch. The letter contained Queen Victoria's concern about the lack of female influence in the Earl's manor house, excluding a single maid. Surrounded by men and deprived of what she thought was 'essential' maternal care, the Queen had requested her 'little boy' take on another maid.

 _This was perfect._

From what she could sense, the demon's aura was very potent, far stronger than her own. If she stayed here, she'd be undetectable, untraceable. At least it could buy her time. She was brought back to reality.

"If I may, I would like to arrange a bargain with you, Earl Phantomhive."

Both master and servant turned to watch the girl, who hadn't uttered a single word until now.. Her voice was just as soft, and unassuming as her appearance. Its timbre was dulcet and feminine, but sober. She spoke with eloquence; every word precise and carefully chosen before it left her lips.

"I don't believe you're in a position to offer anything of use to me." Was his blunt answer.

She held the boy's cool stare with a calm one of her own, "In terms of status and wealth, you are correct."

"However?"

"You yourself stated that the knowledge I possess of your contract is something that holds a sizable amount of value."

Ciel smirked. He set his teacup and saucer back onto his mahogany desk. Neat stacks of paperwork, case files, and other documents pertaining to Funtom Company were amongst them. It looked like this was about to head in an interesting direction,"what of it? Do you intend to blackmail me?"

Blackmail him? Of what use was it to her? No, she wanted to set her own rules of play with the people hunting her down. She wanted protection, and she was also certain that those who hunted her, would not only inconvenience her, but England itself.

"Not at all. I don't desire favours, nor money, nor any other materialistic possessions." She brushed a lock of inky hair behind her ear, "I would like to secure a position as a servant of the house of Phantomhive." The raven-haired youth bowed her head respectfully. In truth, the titles and positions human society had were of no importance to her. This boy, however, had an air about him that earned her respect and if not, a little pity. Not that she would ever voice it. This child was arrogant, and probably detested any pity the world offered him.

"A servant?"

"Yes. Although I would never speak of your contract in the first place -seeing as it is no business of mine- I am positive my words mean little. I don't blame you. So, I would be willing to work for you, offering any services I can give along with my complete silence as to your deal."

Ciel stared her down. This was a very bizarre request. Could she be a spy?

"Your request is rather unorthodox. Is there something else you're after?" Sebastian came to stand close to her, his voice was laced with a callous sentiment and his eyes were no better. Her composure held fast, and she returned his piercing stare with a bored look.

"What else could I want from a noble that runs a company for toys and sweets, butler? But if you really must know, there are people after me. As you saw, before you so rudely manhandled me." Her words were flat. She took a step away from him, and turned her gaze back to the boy. She would have to be honest with them in this aspect.

Sebastian's devilish gaze gleamed with a smug mirth.

"I haven't the slightest care as to what you or your butler do or don't do. I have been hiding from a body of people who aim to cage me. I was doing fine for three years until that odious reaper forced me to give my position away." Her nose twitched, "I was trying to leave Britain before they could truly get a sense of where I was... but I was met with an _obstacle._ " At this she sent an enervated glance at the smarmy demon of a butler.

He openly grinned at her, which only earned him a ghost of a scowl.

"What you desire is protection then?" Ciel clarified.

"No, more like a mask."

"A mask?"

She nodded, "Your demon's aura is very potent, and unnaturally large. It shrouds this whole manor and those in it. Considering I am tracked by that method, I am utterly invisible here." Her pulse thumped nervously, she silently begged that the Earl would agree.

"Hm."

"All I ask is for a position here, it can be the lowliest thing you have. I will **never** , let them capture me." Her soft voice was as cold as steel at the last part of her sentence.

"Ah, so it appears you need the aid of such a _vile_ creature as myself, little quarry."

"I kindly ask you not to patronize me, butler." The smaller of the two didn't even spare him a glance."If you were paying any attention, you would recall that I addressed your owner... _not his pet._ " Her words were acidic, yet her voice was soft and oddly serene.

The boy curbed an amused chuckle.

Sebastian's eyebrows raised slightly in silent surprise. It was rare for a person to speak to him in such a sharp manner, especially knowing what he was. The girl wanted to hide under a rock, what in the name of Poe was wrong with her? She wasn't known for outbursts like that. No, she preferred to keep her comments to herself and avoid any conflict, but this smug buffoon just rubbed her the wrong way. So much so that she would liken it to sandpaper. Nonetheless, she was very, very afraid of the demon. Deep down, she felt her insides twist and writhe in dread at the mere thought of him. In truth, if it weren't for the Earl, she wouldn't have spoken up in the first place. The young woman would have to take care, she couldn't let the butler goad her so easily. Who knows what he might do?

Ciel fell silent, his mind processing the information he'd been given. From what he had gathered, she really had no interest in him or Sebastian. The girl was clever, he'd give her that. He was also in need of another maid, according to her Majesty, and he had a feeling the urchin could be of some use. If not, another addition to his personal army. Besides, if she worked under him, he would be able to ensure her silence. Yes, he might as well kill two birds with one stone.

"Very well. I will allow you to be a part of my staff, but, I wish to know why they are after you." Always with the buts.

Would he believe her if she told him? Even she didn't fully understand **their** motives. It had been so wonderful..to see the night sky, to hear the most mundane of sounds, and to simply move about of her own accord for these past three years..even if she was never truly 'free'. Life as a stray had been like living as a queen to her. She could never give up the delight of her senses, of the outside world. No, she had been in the void for far too long..far, far too long. She had missed out on so much.

"I don't really comprehend it myself...but I believe it has to do with what I am." Her voice grew soft and quiet.

"I have wondered what sort of creature you are. I haven't encountered a presence so strange before." Sebastian hummed, tilting his head. She shifted slightly uncomfortably.

"Well?" The boy's voice was impassive. His blue eye was trained on her pale face.

"I..I'm not sure.", she shrugged honestly. It was true, she was something not meant to exist, which was probably why she lived the way she did. A memory came to mind of a time long ago.

" _You are neither one thing, nor the other. An oxymoron in the flesh..you are-"_

She took a breath, "I am a black rabbit." It sounded so weak, so fake. Yet, that was the term she had been given. It was hard to explain, and she wasn't sure if it was prudent for him to know. It would have to do.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, he had never heard of such a thing.

His master decided not to pry any further, his head was throbbing after the stress of yesterday's case and he had to write his report to the queen. He waved a hand, "From this day on, you are a servant of Phantomhive with all the duties and responsibilities it entails. Am I clear?" His blue eye rested on her with a serious gleam.

"Do I get your word as a man?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, young master. Thank you." She knew how to be grateful. The girl could have collapsed from relief and shock, she'd done it. She'd really done it.

"Sebastian, introduce her to the others and inform her of her responsibilities. I'll have my dinner in the study today."

Said man bowed, "Of course. If you'd follow me please." He held the door open for her, and she gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Wait."

She stopped, turning to face him.

"Your name?"

"..." No answer.

"..A name is nothing but a word, young master." She reasoned with him.

The boy sighed, "Yes, but we will need to know what to call you by."

"...Sybil." The word felt odd on her tongue. She hadn't heard or said that word in what felt like an eternity. A name that brought both memories she cherished and wanted to forget. There was no more simplicity, no more detachment from the world. Because a name, that name, had the power to make her opaque once more. Gone was her transparency.

"Sybil..?"

Something came to life behind those pale eyes, something so vehement yet so fragile... it could have been madness for all Ciel knew.

...

"Sybil Vane."

...

 _The prey had found refuge... by dwelling in a cage with a predator._

* * *

Yep, so...ta-da? And so begin the misadventures of Sybil in the house of Phantomhive. Let's just hope she'll manage with the slave-driver that is Sebastian..

Anyway! On to replies for all the lovelies who reviewed!

To Emmanuel Park: * **blushing so hard you could bake cookies on my face** * I'm super flattered, really, I never really know how to properly respond to such kind compliments ahaha. I'm very happy you think everything works and that there is harmony and balance. Yes, Sybil is a very curious person, I hope to keep her that way. I'm crossing my fingers in hope that you'll like this chapter too! You made me smile (^ v ^) Thank you for the review Emmanuel-chan!

To chilly47penguin: That's wonderful! Glad you think so (^w^). Thank you for the review!

To I'm Someone (Guest): Hello my darling! * **waves** * Yay! So happy you liked it! As to your question, remember the way her wounds in the first chapter were healed? With the eerie symbols and sound of ticking clocks? That's what happens whenever she's injured. I wouldn't call it a regenerative ability, though... It will be explained however, so don't fret! I hope you find the characters in character in this chapter! Thank you for the review sweetie!

To TheStarsAbove: Ta-daaaa! * **jazz hands** * Hope the update was fast enough for you ;) It's great that you find the plot fascinating and the OC interesting... as I fret over the possibility that they're not as well-written as they could be (-_-") However, you brightened my day! There was a lot more dialogue in this chapter so feel free to give me any comments about Sebastian and Ciel's portrayal:3 I will follow through with this story to he very end, maybe not as quickly or evenly as possible but I will do my best! Thank you for the review!

Until next time~!

Black'n'IvoryKeys.


	5. Chapter IV: That Rabbit, Adapting

A/N: Hello everyone Black'n'IvoryKeys here, I feel like the undead. I swear, I'm going to slip into a coma once this uploads... Cupcakes for the wonderful readers who favourited and/or followed those being: TPWABW, Cuteasstrophe, remmy94, Lynnie Vicious, Luminence, Talyn Dains, bbb671, , and LilithTheDeer. Thank you so much! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Needless to say, I Black'n'IvoryKeys, do not own in any way or form the plot of Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters, they all belong to the wonderful Yana Toboso! I own all oc's and my original plotline.

I bring you the next chapter, and as usual, please read and review if you feel it's merited!

* * *

 _Chapter IV. That Rabbit, Adapting._

" _Men judge generally more by the eye than by the hand, for everyone can see and few can feel. Every one sees what you appear to be, few really know what you are." - Niccolò Machiavelli_

One word came to mind as Sybil followed the butler down the halls of Phantomhive manor: fake.

Yes, it was lavish and exquisitely decorated, but the beauty was so...so _intentional_ that it simply reeked of insincerity, to her that is. It was clear that the place was meant to provoke the feeling of warmth that most homes possessed, but this lovely wonderland was nothing if not shrouded in a thick, grey fog of gloom. The shiny, black and white tiles of the floor reminded her of a chessboard, and in a way, she knew that the little earl believed himself to be the player, and his servants were his chess-pieces. She gave a ghost of a smile. Unfortunately for the young Phantomhive, Sybil had discarded the position of a pawn long, long ago. She was neither a chess-piece, nor a player...

... _for_ _she had learned every move and now made the rules._

In any case, something terrible must have occurred not too long ago. It was logical to assume that the tragedy that had befallen this household was the reason for Ciel Phantomhive to have a contract with a creature like the creep that was leading her about the manor.

He was tall, very tall and he was in no way lacking in the aspect of being aesthetically pleasing. However, this fact only made her all the more wary of him. The new maid could not help but compare his rouge eyes to a breathtakingly colourful insect. She'd once learned that often enough, the most exotic and beautiful of creatures were the most cunning, the most lethal.

How ironic.

Her keen eyes trailed over the macabre paintings that decorated the walls, interested in the scenes portrayed. The textures employed by a skilled hand, the vibrant hues of the paint, the imagination that took life through a brush, it was something the black rabbit could appreciate.

If only she were alone.

"I assume you have an explanation prepared for the other servants, Miss Sybil?" Ugh. The shorter of the two restrained a shudder, he could _see_ the insincere pleasantness in his voice. It was so disturbing. _He_ was disturbing.

Sybil made no effort to reply to the demon.

This little kingdom the boy had fabricated pricked her curiosity greatly, and she had to admit to herself that she was itching to explore it most thoroughly... Her lips quirked. What fun this could be!

Her eyes ran over her reflection as they passed a mirror, something she wasn't able to do often. Truth be told, the young woman was rather eager to get clean. She wasn't sure how long it had been since her last good scrubbing. Sybil wasn't fond of telling lies, but she couldn't tell them the whole truth either...hm... She bit her lip, and began to scheme. Maybe there _was_ a way for her to be honest after all..

Sebastian stopped walking suddenly, and the girl was quick to follow suit, not wanting to run into him.

He turned to face her, crimson eyes trained on her. Unlike the other servants, he could not read her. Her eyes were guarded with an impenetrable shield of mental fortitude. Well, impenetrable was a tad much, and he liked to believe that as the impeccable butler that he was, there was nothing he could not accomplish. If anything, the thought of a challenge seemed...enticing. He could only hope she would be less of a pest than those three. Now that he could observe her, it was brought to his attention that there was nothing about her that appeared supernatural. A black rabbit she had said, but what was that exactly? In all his existence, the demon had never encountered or heard of such a creature.

"I'd like to proceed with our orders, butler. If you have something to say then please do so." Her bored gaze rested upon his features. It was as though this girl ran on clockwork, so eager to get things done.

"I am quite curious as to what sort of odd little thing you claim to be."

The girl said nothing, it was no business of his. Her dainty nose in the air, she walked past him with all the grace and poise of a particularly self-indulgent cat. It was funny, considering how unkempt and wild she looked.

"I am also curious about the oddities of a demon, but you don't see me pestering you about it." She mumbled this under her breath with a bite in her voice, and an underlying tone of fatigue that you would expect from a human that was well into their years. Sebastian raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The man in black resumed his pace beside her, separated by a cushion of safety she appeared to set out of instinct.

The bland silence was broken by her voice. This time however, it lacked the exasperation it previously held.

"Would it..", she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "..would it be possible for me to bathe before I meet the other servants?" Her eyes suddenly found the floor miraculously interesting, her fingers fidgeted shyly. Sebastian hid his puzzlement with an impassive expression. This girl was truly a queer little one, what was it then, caution or timidity that she possessed?

"Concerned about our appearance, are we Miss Vane?" The butler gave her a smirk that was surely one of contempt.

"Hardly, and you would do well to remember that I was not the one complaining about my 'fine wool coat' when dealing with that reaper, Mr. Michaelis." As he had anticipated, her reply was crisp and unmoved.

"You made a wonderful corpse you know... I should like to see that image again very much indeed." His words sent a horrid chill up the girl's spine. Sebastian made a note of it, so she did fear him. Despite the fact that the butler was accustomed to the slight fear the servants and some other humans held for him, the fear this girl displayed in small doses was something _far more_ delicious. It was the fear experienced in the deepest, darkest recesses of one's mind; a terror reserved for the most ghastly of things. Things that turned blood to ice and tormented the soul. Truly, truly _exquisite_.

Mirth filled the demon, and he couldn't help the malicious quirk that overtook the corners of his lips. _It was rather pleasing to feel like the demon that he was._ The life of a butler was not... hateful, but he certainly did not enjoy it.

Sybil wanted the earth to swallow her whole. She scuffled farther away from him, all remnants of her boldness had run for the hills as soon as he'd spoken. Ooh he was so disturbing!

"Forget I asked..", she murmured with a small twitch of her little nose.

To her quiet surprise and utter relief, the butler said nothing more. Though the look on his face spoke volumes.

* * *

"Weapon?" Bard took a pensive drag from the cigarette between his lips.

The servants were huddled around the head butler, eager to meet the new maid. It had been a rather unexpected decision from the young master, so naturally they were curious.

"Yes, Miss Vane was part of an experiment held to manufacture human weapons through unknown substances, conditioning and abducted subjects. Unfortunately, the majority were driven insane by the injections or did not survive the blood poisoning and training. It is advised that you avoid the topic for her comfort, she only managed to escape a few years ago." This was the elaborate little tale the girl had weaved off the top of her head. It was no surprise to the demon that they would buy it, considering the unbelievable things they had lived themselves. Also, they never questioned him when he achieved impossible feats. It was both pitiful and amusing how trusting they could be.

Finnian was bouncing off the walls from excitement. It was miraculous how much energy could fit in one body... The young man was especially thrilled to share the outside world with someone like him. The maroon-haired maid played with her apron, she was probably the most impatient out of the servants to meet the newest addition. Maylene had never had friends before she came to work for the young master, and while she loved them deeply, she'd always dreamed of having a female friend of her own. A soft pink dusted her cheeks, her heart fluttering.

"Hmm..what if she's dangerous?" The cook raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Surely you wouldn't doubt the young master's judgement, Baldroy..nor mine, would you?" Sebastian's tone was enough to make the American straighten up with a jolt and an uneasy cough.

"'Course no-"

"Oh Mr. Sebastian! May we see her?" Maylene chirped. She had to keep herself from bouncing on her heels.

"Just a moment, if you please, I shall call.."

Sebastian wasn't able to finish his sentence for the servants had already crowded around the girl who had appeared behind him. Except, they weren't speaking. The young thing looked completely unperturbed, but in reality her muscles were taut. She did not enjoy being cornered, it made her feel threatened. The servants watched the girl, taking in their co-worker.

"Hi I'm Finny!-"

"The name's Bard-"

"I'm Maylene! It's a pleasure to meet you, yes it is!"

"Baldroy, Finnian, Maylene show some decorum -if you possess any- and give Miss Vane some room." The butler scolded sharply. His snide did not go unnoticed -to the smaller creature. They moved away hastily. Sybil had wanted a bath with good reason. Her already pale skin was now ivory white. Her ink hair was clean and somehow, she had cut off the rough ends. The soft curls now reached her elbows. However, her bangs remained as they were, obscuring a clear view of her pale eyes. She was dressed in a simple robe she had found and was barefoot. The ruby-eyed servant noted that she possessed no vivid colouring, except for the soft cardinal-flower hue of her lips. Other than that, she could be mistaken for a wandering wraith, especially with her quiet nature.

She caught him staring, and hastily replied with a blush that brought life to her cheeks.

"I-I had nothing to wear...my dress was dirty."

"Yes, I imagined so." He eyed her stoically.

Turning her attention to the others, she managed a tiny smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Goodness, she was terrible with strangers... Her throat went dry and she stifled the urge to fidget.

"I'm the new maid, Sybil. It's nice to meet you all. I hope to be a useful addition to the staff."

She gave them all her friendliest expression and curtsied. Her ears burned. Baldroy grinned at the girl, amused. He laid a hand on her head, ruffling the locks.

"Welcome aboard, Sybil."

"Ho ho ho~" Mr. Tanaka took a sip from his green tea as always.

The trio laughed and chattered, and Sybil couldn't resist their innocent enthusiasm. She hadn't been received with so much warmth, not since..she swallowed thickly. Currently, Finny was giving her one of his signature bear hugs.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched irritably. "Now that you're all such splendid friends, would you mind... ** _getting back to work?_** "

Next thing Sybil knew, the Finny and Bard were rushing back to their duties, except for the bespectacled maid who the butler held back. She looked frazzled, playing with her apron. The shorter woman gave her a curious glance.

Maylene's eyes rested on her -hopefully- new friend. She was quite small, the top of her head barely reached Mr. Sebastian's shoulder. The maid felt her nerves dissipate by a fraction. The girl looked so fragile and vulnerable...her heart softened. However, a cold prickling sensation ran over her skin when she met her gaze. Those large, pale eyes observed her in a clinical fashion. Maylene felt as though she was being picked apart cell by cell until nothing was left but her darkest secrets, her most horrid fears...her soul. This all transpired in mere seconds, and just as quickly, something gleamed in her gaze. Whatever it was, the older girl was no longer uncomfortable. Those luminous eyes were disarmingly gentle now, and

perhaps even bashful.

A deep, masculine voice not unlike velvet brought her out of her thoughts.

"Maylene, please take Miss Vane's measurements and lend her one of your uniforms for the time being. I will see to it that she have her own uniforms tailored." He flashed a pleasant smile, and Sybil swore she could see flowers around him.

A heated blush erupted on Maylene's cheeks, and she nodded hastily.

"Y-Yes Mr. Sebastian! R-Right away!"

The black rabbit silently groaned, no please, say it wasn't so! This sweet, kind maid...had a crush on that creepy, soul-sucking ba- no..no, she possessed too wide a vocabulary. Maylene gently led the younger woman away, giggling quietly as she did so.

Sebastian simpered, taunting.

Her nose twitched, unimpressed.

* * *

Sybil liked her new acquaintance. Yes, Maylene, although unnaturally clumsy, was a very agreeable lady.

Well, except for her thoughts on **I-have-every-dimwitted-human-eating-out-of-the-palm-of-my-hand** Michaelis.

Hn.

Back to something truly worth her time, the endearing maid was pulling out one of her uniforms. Sybil was shorter than she by three inches but it should work well enough, but the way Sybil frowned at it was a bit disconcerting. Was something wrong? Oh dear, of dear! The curly-haired maid was quick to speak, like she could read her mind.

"There's nothing wrong, Miss Maylene...I'm just not very fond of long sleeves. I don't find them very comfortable to work in, that's all. An odd quirk, I suppose."

"Oh, well I'm sure Mr. Sebastian wouldn't mind if you asked for short sleeves. He's very kind-hearted, yes he is." The smile that graced her lips spoke of nothing but respect and admiration.

"Mhm..anyway, we should probably take my measurements before I get dressed." With that, she removed her robe, revealing her corset. She felt relatively at ease with Maylene.

"Oh, would you mind taking your corset off, Miss Sybil?" The taller woman asked with the tape measurer in hand. She adjusted her glasses.

When that was done, it came as a surprise when she saw tightly wrapped bandages around the girl's chest. How odd.

What were they for? Sybil didn't appear to be injured, but then again, from what she had gathered, the girl wasn't one for complaining.

"What are these for?" She fingered them thoughtfully.

Shoot. Sybil had forgotten about these. They were meant to keep her chest from becoming a bother whenever she had to make an escape, but they were very worn now. Perhaps she could afford to go without them as a maid? What the heck. In any case, she might as well rest for a time. Once that demon was autonomous again...she felt her stomach churn, she wouldn't dare stay here.

"It was a requirement during my time in..." she purposefully trailed off,"ah, let's just say I've never really gone without them."

Maylene smiled kindly, feeling pity. Poor thing. She knew what it felt to be robbed of one's feminine rights. Why, she had never worn a dress before until she had become a maid here! It was something she was incredibly grateful for, to both the young master and Mr. Sebastian. She wanted to share this with her new friend. After all, it was a beautiful thing to live so happily here! Miss Sybil had a right to that as well.

"I understand completely. Will you be all right with taking them off?"

"I believe so."

Measurements taken Maylene was grinning to herself. Despite her youthful appearance, Miss Sybil was well-endowed. She could still see the apple-red the girl had turned when she heard the older woman's giggles. So cute! Sybil had replied saying that they were good for nothing but getting in the way. What a funny girl she was.

Sybil was tying her pinnacle apron around her waist, grateful that she was wearing clean clothing. The black stockings were nice and -thank Poe- dry. Maylene's boots didn't fit her, so she had to settle for a pair of black, leather Mary Janes with a heel a bit too tall for her liking but it was that or nothing, and she knew that a certain butler would no doubt badger her for her lack of 'proper attire'. She left her hair down, too lazy to fight with it and Maylene aided her with tying her frilly headpiece. Finally, she rolled up her sleeves to her elbows.

When she looked at herself in the mirror, she nodded in satisfaction. She looked decent now. She meant to thank Maylene but a sudden holler from the gardener interrupted her. Sybil took the measurements from her fellow maid and waved as the latter left.

The youth glanced at the paper in her hand and shrugged, she might as well give it to Michaelis. She wouldn't like it if Maylene were scolded by that old crow.

* * *

Following the demon's aura, she found him in the kitchen preparing what looked like tea and a slice of blueberry pie. She blinked, what did that taste like again? She couldn't remember

He steeped the tea, trying to ignore whatever idiocies Maylene and Finnian were most likely fretting about in the garden. Humans were so trying. How inept could they prove to be? His keen senses recognized the difference in the presence that entered the kitchen, and was currently standing behind him. It wasn't like the others. Not tangible, but yet corporeal; it seemed to curl around her surroundings like wisps of fog. Only overpowered by the stygian mass that was his own essence. Her steps were very light, quiet. He could feel her studying him.

Sebastian didn't bother to turn away from what he was doing.

"Little quarry, what -may I ask- are you doing in the kitchen?" Hmph. So she was once again reduced to that deplorable title in privacy. Just peachy.

"I have a name, Michaelis. It's Sybil. If you are as skilled with that tongue of yours so as to pick on me as you do, then do try to use it sometime." The young woman kept a cautious distance from the man, a bored look on her soft features.

"You wanted these, correct?" She handed him the slip of paper so quickly you might think she was handling a rabid bear. Yet, her curiosity got the best of her and the soothing scent of -what was it? Bergamot?...drew her near. She'd forgotten the impossible variety of food that existed. It was almost insane.

He eyed her, putting the measurements away in his swallow-tail coat.

"Hungry?"

She looked up at him, "I'm not sure..it smells nice though."

At this his interest was piqued. "Does your kind not eat human food?" The demon found something to ponder about. He continued to arrange the cart for the young master. She began to help him.

"I can, and I do. I simply haven't the privilege of doing so very often. I admit, there are several things I've never tried though.."

"I find it all quite disgusting."

She gave a hollow chuckle, "Of course the demon would say so." Her hands placed the snacks and cutlery as he instructed, she had a rather keen eye for detail. At least he wouldn't have to correct it afterward. "Unfortunately we all can't have the wondrous purpose of devouring soul after soul for all eternity." Her tone was one that almost implied something akin to...pity.

"You are not a demon."

"Thankfully. I would go mad with such an insipid existence."

He raised a brow but remained silent. Though she was blunt in her opinion of him, she still spoke to him as she would any other. Although she was aware of who he was, or more importantly, _what_ he was.

The man was watching her again. Sybil did her best to ignore it. They finished with the young master's tea and suddenly it was as though the black rabbit had woken up from a dream. What was she doing? Talking to him so casually... No, that was not something she could afford to do. What if he intended to catch her off guard? She stiffened and shuffled away a few feet.

"Is something wrong Sybil?" There it was, that fake smile.

Her hair stood on end.

"Nothing is wrong...and don't refer to me so casually, Michaelis. I am only being civil because I'm collared in this golden cage with you." Sybil crossed her slender arms across her chest.

Sebastian smirked, looking at her.

"I thought you desired my 'skilled tongue' to call you by name? Or perhaps it was something else you wanted me to do with it?"

The black rabbit walked to the door quietly, stopping to look at him over her shoulder with a poker face.

"Never utter anything as _remotely_ **repulsive** as you did just now, or I will find that red-headed reaper, tell him that you confessed your un-dying love for him, and a fervent wish to copulate. Good-day, Mr. Michaelis."

...

Sebastian was **not** amused.

 _The prey adapts to its surroundings while assessing the predator._

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry if my replies to the reviews are short, I'm half-conscious right now...Need..sleep..Holy Nutella.._

 _To remmy94: Yep, Sebby is indeed a demon, which is a BIG part of his character. It affects everything about him. Aww, you flatter me! I wouldn't say I nail it, lol, I'm just doing my best! Truth be told, I'm often worried he's OOC all the time...T ^ T. It's great that you think Sybil is original! Haha, well just as being a demon is part of Sebby so is being a black rabbit to Sybil. Keep guessing, I love hearing theories here. Here is more, take it TAKE IT. Thanks for the review!:)_

 _To I'm Someone (Guest): Haha, my first proposal So happy you liked everything! Yep, I was hoping the convo between Sybil and Seb would inspired some chuckles! No problem! Thank you for the review!:)_

 _To TheStarsAbove: Aww I'm super flattered! So happy you think so! I like to think of the characters as real people who have real minds. Awwwww! Don't cry, I shall not allow it! Here's more! Thank you for the review!:)_

 _To : Great!:D Here's the next chapter! Thank you for the review!:)_

 _To MoonLunacy: Yep, ENORMOUS trouble. Thank you for the review!:)_

 _Until next time my lovelies!~_

 _B.I.K_


	6. Chapter V: That Rabbit, Restless

_A/N: Hello all you wonderful readers! Here's the next chapter:) Sorry if it was a tad short, but the next one is going to be a doozy. A hug and ginger snap to those who followed and/or favourited! Those being: sebastianm101, remmy94, Beautiful Potato, Amegakure no Kunoichi, csd14ll, Soonay, -sparrow, Chocolover27, StorytellerD132, Signerz, and jacelein!_

 _Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I, Black'n'ivorykeys do not own the plot of Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters, they all belong to the wonderful Yana Toboso! I own all oc's and my original plotline._

 _As always, read and review if you feel inclined, and I really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism! It makes me do a little jig:P_

* * *

 _Chapter V. That Rabbit, Restless._

" _Sleep, those little slices of death; Oh how I loathe them." - Edgar Allan Poe_

It was dark out, the night held all diurnal creatures in its trance of sleep. All was still, servants and master asleep in their beds. They felt safe and secure underneath their covers, dreaming things unknown. Well, except for the young girl who could not shake the utter panic that the oppressing mass of smoke and ash provoked in her mind.

How could these people sleep so soundly? Her cheeks puffed up in a childish pout.

Sybil sat in her bed, legs pulled against her chest with her cheeks resting on her knees. She stared at the fluffy quilt that covered her bed. Her pale fingers ran over the fine fingers carefully, almost longingly. So warm and soft...too bad she couldn't retreat under their mind-lulling comfort like the others. Four hours of sleep was all she could manage, and it didn't surprise her. Oh well, she had been conditioned like this for a long time now. For any hunted animal, sleep was scarce. Nothing good could come from whining about it. That was life.

Her eyelids fluttered shut for a moment. They opened after a minute of silence. The girl's eyes trailed over her surroundings absentmindedly. The calm haze waned a little.

The darkness that consumed her bedroom filled her chest with something that tightened her beating heart. Her breath sharpened slightly, and she was suddenly feeling claustrophobic. Sybil's hands gripped her knees tightly. Pale eyes roved about the heavy shadows around her. Every second she spent in her room only sent her mind closer to the precipice in her thoughts that overlooked a place she could never go back to.

She couldn't breathe.

Icy, whispering breaths seemed to ring about her skull, murmuring in a language unknown to this world. Gooseflesh raised itself upon her skin, and her muscles spasmed. Sybil slammed her hands against her ears, nails digging into her scalp, trying to block out the voices. Stop. _Stop._ **Out.** _**OUT.**_

She scrambled out of her bed, the pillows snd sheets thrown astray in her haste. She hated this. She hated her pitiful reactions.

 _When would she_ _ **ever**_ _forget?_

The maid headed for the garden.

• • •

The voices had left her, and she was still standing.

This was something that would never change, that and the moon. The cold, beautiful night-light that had always been there, watching over the creatures below its halo. Even when Sybil had not beheld its presence for a time. The stone felt pleasantly cool through her nightgown as she stared at the nocturnal beauty of the little King's garden. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Ahh...the air was crisp and invigorating at this time. The black rabbit smiled to herself, this was nice. The breeze combed through her hair and ruffled her dress like a comforting old friend. Plumes of white drifted up from her lips like tiny clouds. The girl would definitely make this a habit. It was just her and the moon.

The gardens were pretty, what with the lush green grass, impeccably pruned flowers, and stone water-fountain. She liked this better than the manor itself. Homes were meant to be warm, loving, and welcoming. Something that was artificially replicated here, but gardens were not. Sybil wasn't surprised though, demons were made to dazzle and mislead. They were probably not even capable of feeling so many of the emotions the human family displayed. The little creature sat down on a stone step. When she thought about it, she wasn't sure if it was something to be envied or pitied. To live such a meaningless existence...how depressing. Not that crow-faced Michaelis could even feel sad anyway. Now that she thought about it.

She didn't have a very _meaningful_ purpose either... Did she even have one, a worthwhile one?

The ink-haired girl rose her left hand, holding it so it was beside her view of the moon. Sybil stared at it, with ambivalence.

It was a glorious question to contemplate and a painful reality to accept.

With a sigh, she dropped her hand to her side. Okay, she had had a little too much time to herself. When she started thinking like this, her melancholia followed suit. That demon would no doubt just relish in her psychological turmoil and employ further torture for his own amusement.

Her nose twitched in disgust.

He was a real prince charming that one. If your tastes leaned toward sadistic, overbearing demons with a maniacal obsession with time and perfection. Or at least that was what she had gathered from her analysis when she'd seen him interacting with the servants yesterday. Heck, she could see all that when he spoke to his contractor. To any human. Okay, so some of his personality was most likely influenced by the contract, but if the undertones she'd picked up were any hint then she bet her soul that he wasn't nearly as awful collared, as he was free to do as he pleased. It was decidedly odd, but Sybil found that it was fun to pick apart this cryptic being and try to understand his true nature under that guise he paraded about.

Certainly all demons were different, she wasn't dull enough to assume they were all alike. No, just like humans or any other species, they probably had differing personalities. What was 'Sebastian'like? He didn't seem to have any hobbies, interests, or anything really, well, except for his love of cats. So flat and one-dimensional...it was obviously intentional. To act like a see-through human gave him the upper-hand when dealing with them. Creepy...but clever. Very, very clever. It made sense...it was why she felt the way she did around him. The feeling of being watched like food as the observer catalogues every little piece of information about you that will one day be used to eat, or exterminate you.

Sybil's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a scream of fear that died as quickly as it had come.

It had come from an animal.

The tangy scent of blood wafted over to her, and she stood up, walking toward the woods. Something, was feeding.

It wasn't long before she'd traced the smell and found something less than pleasant.

Blood and white fur littered the ground, along with the normal things one would find, like leaves, stones, grass, soil and fallen branches. Sybil's eyes recognized the work of a badger when she saw the remnants of a female rabbit. Most of the animal had been eaten, but the fur and bones were left as an ugly reminder of the role prey animals played in the circle of life. The girl gazed at it for a moment before she decided to head back, but then she heard it.

A kitten's scream. The crunch of bones.

No. A mother. It had been a mother.

Sybil's eyes widened and she rushed to the place where the badger's scent originated. Just as she had suspected, the animal had gotten into the burrow. The hole in the earth was big enough for a badger to dig and the sounds of its chops rang in her skull. The girl saw red. An acidic hurricane of rage flooded her system and she could only think of one thing. Jamming her arm into the burrow she dug her nails into the badger's flesh, not caring in the slightest when it bit and scratched at her. She wrenched the thing out of the ground, shaking it about like a rag-doll. Her anger reached new heights when she saw blood staining its teeth and jaws, a bloody rabbit kit dropped from its mouth to the soil. It was dead.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU KILL THEIR MOTHER! YOU WRETCHED THING!" Her screams could've scared a person to their grave. The badger had frozen in utter terror, but Sybil was lost in her wrath.

She flung the animal against a tree, only for it to go slam against it with a sickening crack.

The maid's anger was cut short, when something from within the burrow turned her attention on it. Kneeling, she listened closely. Then, she reached it carefully, searching. In a moment, she withdrew her hand and with it, came a sole male kit. It was shivering, and had some pieces of fur from the nest clinging to it, but it was very much alive. It was so small, it must have been born about two weeks ago, its eyes were open and it had soft, charcoal fur covering its tiny body. Her heart lurched in her chest, it was so vulnerable out here. It wasn't even done weaning yet. Sybil bit her lip, debating on whether or not she should take care of it.

Finally, she groaned quietly and hung her head.

"This is silly, but I guess it wouldn't hurt." She smiled softly at the ball of fur in her hands.

She couldn't keep it forever, but she would at the very least help it survive without its mother for now. The little black kit snuggled against her hands for warmth. The maid stood up, walking back to the manor with the rabbit, holding it close to her.

Michaelis could not know of this. Her face turned pink at the thought of him smirking at her _weak feelings of empathy_. She would die.

• • •

After building Domino -the kit- a make-shift nest and warming him up, Sybil lit a candle. There was nothing else to do but start her day early. It was annoying how cumbersome women's attire was in this time, so many heavy layers of clothing to struggle with. No wonder women had to be saved all the time, how the heck would they fight off an aggressor with all these accursed petticoats? Good heavens.

Opening her closet, she was half-surprised to find new uniforms neatly arranged on their coat-hangers. Along with about four pairs of the two-inch, black, leather Mary Jane's among other things. The butler was quick, she'd give him that. He must have obtained them while she was doing some chores. With a leisurely shrug, she bathed and dressed in her new uniform. She noted that the sleeves were indeed short. They were moderate puff sleeves with a white cuff that closed with two neat little black buttons; like the ones Maylene had around her wrists.

Sybil tied her apron and was out the door.

Her feet led her to the kitchen, where she began making herself something to eat. That being a cup of tea and a roll with butter and jam. She debated on whether or not she should make the other servants breakfast as well, but decided against it as it would probably be cold by the time they woke up.

The young woman got lost in the mundane task of kneading dough. Once it was done, she put it in the oven. However, her panoramic vision was keen, so she was not startled when a certain butler made an appearance behind her.

"May I ask what you're doing at three in the morning?"

"Making breakfast." Was her honest reply. She finished putting away the flour, before she began to clean up the part of the counter she had used. Sebastian observed her as she cleaned, the girl was quick and tidy.

"That would be the obvious answer, Miss Sybil. I am not fond of repeating myself for the benefit of obtuse creatures." The demon flashed a radiant smile. The sarcasm and annoyance in his voice was evident.

"I assure you, Michaelis, the feeling is _entirely_ mutual."

He ignored her.

"I really do believe you're not in a position to tread bout so lightly, little quarry. I may be collared, but I would keep in mind that you are my subordinate." Oh great, there it came. One of Sebastian Michaelis' regaling lectures. Her first one in fact.

Sybil had made note to simply tune out whenever he did this as it was not only impossibly tedious, but boring enough to kill. The girl busied herself with cleaning the kitchen as she waited for the rolls to finish baking. Eventually she zoned out, allowing hr gaze to be trained intently on his face as he spoke. How did the other servants survive with him around? She swore her brain matter would be oozing out her ears by now. The smell of bread was mouthwatering, and she was weary already from his non-stop chatter. Goodness, he really was just like a crow wasn't he? Were all demons this chatty? When would he stop?

"...I have enough trouble with the other servants and their baffling ineptitude..."

"I am madly in love with you." She held his hands in hers.

" _I beg your pardon?_ _"_

The sweet, sweet sound of silence.

The maid laughed, letting go of him.

"Nothing, Michaelis. I simply wanted you to stop speaking, your lectures are remarkably dull." Sybil was in a pleasant mood. "You should close your mouth, such an expression is very undignified for a Phantomhive butler."

She couldn't stop giggling as she took the freshly baked rolls out. The look on his face was priceless, how funny. Like she'd ever be serious about something so preposterous as that. It was the first time the demon had heard her laugh. All she got was an impassive stare. Placing a roll in her apron pocket, she simpered at him and exited the kitchen, feeling like she'd won a year's worth of ginger snaps. The butler could hear her humming a cheerful little tune as she walked away.

His eyebrow twitched.

The little imp had distracted -and silenced- him without his notice.

• • •

Ciel nearly spat out his tea when going over his schedule. The young noble was horrified beyond belief.

"..files sent by the company, and you will be having the Marchioness Middleford and Lady Elizabeth as guests in the afternoon." Sebastian announced calmly.

"WHAT?!"

"Also, young master, your-"

"Get to work and make preparations! Hurry!" Ciel scrambled out of bed, and fumbled with the buttons of his night-shirt with a vivacity that was rather unlike him. Aunt Francis would have his head if everything wasn't anything but PERFECT. That woman was to be feared. Sebastian only smiled, confused.

"There is no need to be anxious, the Marchioness will only arrive after noon..."

"YOU FOOL!" The demon raised a brow.

"This is **aunt Francis** you're talking about!" The boy barked at him, cowlicks in his blue-black hair.

• • •

The servants were sitting in the kitchen, enjoying the peaceful silence. Bard had his head on the table; it was too early in the morning for him. Maylene sat next to him, fresh as a daisy. A flower was in her hands as she played with the petals, a smile on her face. As for Sybil, she was sweeping the kitchen. Bored and in need of something to do, she'd just grabbed the broom and voila. All was well in the haven of the kitchen, where the tyrant that was their supervisor had yet to appear.

The sound of Mr. Tanaka's jolly voice made the shorter maid smile in her head. He was so easy-going, though she knew the was more to the old man than met the eye.

Her head perked up at the sound of Finny's breathing.

"Everyone! EVERYONE! We have a problem!"

The gardener barged into the kitchen, and Sybil made sure to step out of his way lest she be run over. Bard grumbles something about it being to early for Finny's antics and Maylene seemed curious. Tanaka simply sipped his tea as always.

"Have you all forgotten? It's an important day today!" The green-eyed blonde had a look of utter urgency on his face. Bard and Maylene looked at the calendar on the wall; whereas, Sybil could only blink blankly at the boy. She was an observer, but these people seemed bent on making her part of turning their trio into a quartet. She had a hunch they thought her cautiousness was more like embarrassment.

Oh. If it was special to them, then it probably had something to do with-

"It's the young master's birthday!"

That made them wake up immediately. Sybil blanched. They were planning weren't they?

"All right! Listen up! This is our chance to prove our worth." Bard shot up from his seat and slammed his hands down onto the table. "Are we going to let Sebastian take all the glory this year?!"

"No!" The blonde and the maroon-haired servants shouted with zest. This would not end well. Michaelis would have all their heads on a platter if anything went wrong, and knowing these three, things would definitely run amok. Her grip on the broom tightened when she pictured the fury that would later paint the demon's face. The maid knew they wouldn't listen to her. However, she could use this opportunity to prove herself. If she wanted the Earl's help, she'd have to make herself reliable and competent in his eyes.

The sound of horses and carriage wheels were in her scope. The voices of a woman and a young girl were unmistakable.

Sybil put the broom away, wiping her hands on her apron.

Show time.

...

 _The prey prepares to impress its keeper._

* * *

 _A/N: Who doesn't love aunt Francis? What with her ability to scare Sebastian, a freaking **demon**? Well, I hope the chapter was enjoyable!:3_

 _On to the bosses who reviewed;)_

 _To MoonLunacy: Why thank you! I do like using a wide variety of vocab! Glad you like Sybil's name, I'm particularly fond of it myself^_^. Thank you for the review!:D_

 _To remmy94: Oh my gosh, really? I've never had that reaction before. It's kind of awesome, excuse me as I go to a corner to scream and dance in freaking celebration *_ _ **goes crazy**_ _*. Ahem, back on track. I couldn't agree more, it wouldn't be be possible for a demon to recreate that sentiment. You are a genius. Can I use that? King of Cozenage? It's PERFECT. I think it's a spectacular title for SebastianXD. I am freaking out from your praise! I was hoping their conversations would be received that way and I feel accomplished haha! Exactly, I want their personalities to be compatible yet at the same time a source of humour and bickering. Lol, hope I didn't take too long to update. So am I your dealer now? XD Here's the next dose then! Thanks for the review! I look forward to them, you know what? I think your reviews are MY addiction. ^w^_

 _To -sparrow: Happy your enjoying it!:) Good to get feedback, and I hope you liked this chapter too:3Thanks for the review!:D_

 _To StorytellerD132: I can imagine it would be priceless! It's wonderful that you like it so much so far:) Oh wow! That's amazing! I hope you found this one good too! Thanks for the review!:D_

 _Until next time guys!~_

 _B.I.K_


	7. Chapter VI: That Rabbit, Subdued

_A/N: HAPPY WINTER VACATION! I AM FREE! Ahem, now that I got that off my chest, I just wanted to thank the wonderful readers who followed and/or favourited this story, those being:_ _ **Enchanted Elf, Penrose Quinn, Thanatos77, AriaPsiana389, dang3rOusbunnY956, Kuroshitsujilover01, SashaPayne56, Meenah1001, Rasne, Illusion Idony, Marfo Faura, Hanamaruko, 4444642, Kirami Ackerman, Apocalypsebutterfly, Onesmartcookie78,Synodic, Fluffthoughts, Xsier, and Amyleelee766!**_ _Thank you so so much for the support! It really makes my day to know people enjoy my writing:) Okay, so I decided to divide the events into two chapters because I would have made a ridiculously long chapter. I hope I did okay with this one, if not...*cries*._

 _Disclaimer: I,_ _ **Black'n'ivorykeys**_ _do not own the plot of Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters, they all belong to the wonderful Yana Toboso! I own all oc's and my original plotline._

 _As always, read and review if you feel inclined, and I really REALLY appreciate feedback and constructive criticism! It's so very helpful, so don't be shy. You bring a smile to my face!_

* * *

 _Chapter VI. That Rabbit, Subdued._

" _It is easy to train a predator through dominance, but prey? They only listen through incentive." - Black'n'IvoryKeys_

Frances Middleford stepped down from the carriage with skilled poise. Her cool gaze rested upon the grandiose manor where her girlhood had unfolded and flourished. Memories of a lost brother, who had possessed cornflower-blue eyes came to mind. Gentle words, smiling eyes, and that distinguishing beauty spot that graced a smooth cheekbone...all which became but ash in the ruthless flames three years ago on this very day. The brother she had cared for so deeply...a month of pitch-black sorrow. Her stony gaze on the house of Phantomhive darkened subtly.

"Mother?"

Her daughter's voice was soft, concerned. Her gloved hand reached out momentarily, but it hesitated and retreated to her side once more. The woman carefully turned to her child, ashamed of her slip in composure. Now was not the time to dwell on the past.

"Yes, Elizabeth? What is it?" Frances asked briskly.

"N-Nothing really, you just seemed...a little...upset."

The younger blonde looked up at her; green eyes dull with worry. It was unusual for her stringent mother to allow such a forlorn emotion to enter her eyes so abruptly. The Marchioness of Middleford was a strong, independent individual, with nerves of steel and honest opinions. Yes, Frances Middleford could protect herself and those around her; something she had instilled in her daughter.

"A lady does not show improper displays of emotion in public, Elizabeth. We must maintain the proper decorum that is required of us at all times." The proud woman stood tall before her daughter, her hands clasped elegantly in front of her. Her expression was controlled and stoic. Elizabeth smiled gently, nodding.

"Come. Let's see if your fiancé has learned the importance of punctuality yet." Frances walked toward the entrance, shoulders back. It was time to see the head of the house; Vincent's only child.

"Yes, mother."

• • •

"It's been too long since we last met, Marchioness Middleford." Ciel tried his best to look dignified when he saw his aunt. Unfortunately, his inability to smile naturally made his attempt look awkward. This paired with the crooked ribbon around his neck, the beads of nervous sweat on his brow, and little cowlicks did nothing but dig him into an even larger hole.

Behind him stood Sebastian, who unlike his master managed a pleasant smile despite his own discomfort. "As always you arrived earlier than anticipated, madam."

Aunt Frances was not fazed. There seemed to be a suffocating atmosphere, and Ciel knew she was displeased. Damn that Sebastian! The idiot had underestimated her again, and now they were stuck with a foul-tempered Frances. _He would get that bastard later..._

"Enough with the formalities. So, Earl Phantomhive, with that bed-hair of yours is it safe to presume that you barely had enough time to crawl out of bed to meet us?" Frances scoffed with a disapproving scowl. The boy had no time to answer, for an energetic Lizzy cut him off with a bone-crushing bear-hug.

"Eeeeeeeep!" Elizabeth latched onto her betrothed, rubbing her cheek against his affectionately. "Ciel's bed-hair is sooo cute!"

"Yikes." The nobleman's cheeks flushed momentarily in surprise and embarrassment. Only to remember that his aunt was present and have a shudder go down his spine. He could barely breathe, _'She's choking me to death...'_ Lizzy was too caught up in what she was doing to notice her half-conscious cousin.

"Elizabeth!"

Both teens froze. The marchioness had a look that could have turned even the most war-hardened soldier into a snivelling babe. "Such actions are extremely improper! You should at least greet him first! I am aware that this place was once my home, but may I remind you again that while we you are here, you are still expected to behave as a refined lady."

"Oops...I'm really sorry mother!" The girl released the blue-haired male from her unintentional choke-hold. Ciel was panting while Lizzy apologized frantically, fretting over him.

Frances' attention was drawn by the voice of the head butler. "It's been quite some time." He placed his left hand over his heart, smiling affably. "Welcome marchioness, and Lady Elizabeth. I thank you for taking the time to travel all the way to.." The demon trailed off when he felt the familiar sensation of someone burning holes into his skull. The expression she had was beyond unnerving, even to a demon. What a frightful woman. She stared at him with such blatant disdain. A certain maid would occasionally look at him similarly, but it was subtle and expertly done; she was only in need of a single glance. The rest of her face could be soft, docile even.

"Might I ask...is there something on my face?..."

"This face of yours...it hasn't changed at all...such an inappropriate image you present." The marchioness could not have uttered the words with more disgust. Sebastian swallowed, unsettled. His master was doing a poor job of hiding his villainous snickers at the butler's humiliation.

The crimson-eyed creature tried to remedy the situation, "I was just born like this is all-"

"Also!" The blonde woman snatched Sebastian's fringe, yanking it up harshly -not that she could cause him any true pain. "Both the master and his butler are clearly male yet for some reason their fringes are long. It's disgusting!"

"Learn from Tanaka!"

The butler's eyes widened and the look on his face was of complete shock. One elegant eyebrow twitched when he heard the recognizably feminine giggling coming from the garden behind the mansion.

Not long after, both the boy and his demon sported a nervous smile, a new hairstyle, and a very shiny forehead. The soft giggles had become unrestrained, derisive laughter that left the culprit breathless. The corner of the demon's lips twitched in silent irritation, _that impertinent little brat..._

"Sorry to cause you so much trouble...aunt Frances..." Ciel apologized stiffly.

"Oh really." She scoffed, though pleased with herself. Whereas, Lizzy was doing her best to behave around her mother while resisting the urge to tackle-hug her fiancé once more.

"I came to hold a surprise check-up and it seems you are lazing about as usual. On top of that your butler is still as indecent as ever!"

That sent the imp into hysterics.

It appeared as though his quarry was in need of... **discipline**.

• • •

Sybil did her best to smother her gales of laughter at the expense of the old sour-faced demon. Honestly, she wished she could have seen the look on his face when the marchioness had insulted his 'signature' smile. Oh, she would have basked in the glory of that little pin popping his over-inflated ego like a balloon. She wiped away the few tears that had escaped her eyes with a tiny smile. That overbearing maniac had it coming. With a content sigh, the maid smoothed out her apron. All right, as much fun as this was, she had more important things to attend to. Sybil had to check on the others to make sure they weren't stirring up any trouble.

The young maid popped outside to the garden, only to stand witness as Finny mercilessly decapitated the little earl's favourite winter roses. If it had been anything other than shrubbery, she could have sworn that the smile on his lips would have looked borderline psychotic. If the black rabbit hadn't mastered the art of composure she would have face-palmed epically.

He turned and grinned cheerfully at her, "Hello Miss Sybil! Don't you think these roses will make such pretty bouquets?"

The look of childish joy was enough to soften the irritation that had bubbled up in her gut. The poor boy only wanted to make the young master happy. She decided she wouldn't be a Sebastian. Leave that to the oily, old goat. She would not stoop to rubbing their mistakes in their faces, something the butler seemed to do often -and enjoy tremendously.

"I'm sure they'd look lovely...but maybe we should have had some ordered beforehand. I do believe Mister Michaelis wanted to show the marchioness the roses he'd ordered from Germany." The maid explained tactfully. The look of horror that befell the blond was clear. Finny dropped the shears and roses, holding his face in his hands as he sobbed.

"AHHHH! I'M SORRYYYYYYY! MISTER SEBASTIAN WILL BE SO ANGRY!" He latched onto Sybil like a scorned toddler, apologizing repeatedly until he was a blubbering mess. Did he think she was going to beat him black and blue? Goodness, Michaelis must have scarred them to get this reaction..

The ink-haired girl simply patted him on the head, which made the boy stop crying immediately. He gazed at her with teary, wonder-filled eyes.

"It's okay, Finny. I'll help you clean this up. No need to cry." Cue tiny, embarrassed smile.

"R-Really?"

"Of course."

Finny released her, and watched as she stared at the roses for a brief moment. Suddenly, she straightened up.

There was a very simple way of fixing the problem at hand, now all she needed was to distract the gardener. Sybil looked up at him, "Finny, do me a favour and take all these roses to a safe place where they won't get damaged. Do it carefully okay?"

"Okay!" He nodded eagerly and gathered them all up, and headed for the back-entrance. Once he was gone, the girl set to work.

The roses, though headless, were healthy and thriving. They would bloom again after a while. Sybil would simply use it to her benefit. Sybil brought her right hand to her mouth, and bit down swiftly on her palm, tasting blood when her teeth broke the skin. Pulling away, blood oozed from the wound she'd made. An intricate symbol, made up of six wine-coloured markings made itself known on her left palm. The cogs and gears turned back and the wound on her hand vanished. The black rabbit

pressed a fingertip to a thorny stem.

" **Incito."** She whispered, and one of the six markings disappeared.

It happened at the same time. Sybil grew pale, and collapsed; dead. Yet the roses bloomed almost instantaneously, lush and burgeoning. The corpse was brought to life immediately with another mark vanishing from her skin, and Sybil was breathing again.

Dusting off her uniform, she nodded in satisfaction. She heard Finnian running toward her. His eyes widened in delight and curiosity when he saw the rosebushes.

"Hello Finny, back already I see, where did you leave the roses?"

"O-Oh in the store-room, but- the roses, they bloomed! How'd that happen?" When he'd turned to look at her she was already walking back to the entrance. Sybil looked at him over her shoulder briefly.

The maid held a delicate finger to her lips.

"It's a secret."

• • •

"Mister Sebastian will be furious!" Maylene cried in a panic beside her fellow house-maid. Shards of porcelain where scattered about the floor of the main hall. Sybil was thankful that it was an inanimate object this time. Poor Maylene, she explained that she wanted to use the china to set the table but she'd tripped on the rug and chaos ensued.

"Not to worry, Maylene. All I need is a broom and a dust pan, can you bring them here?"

"Yes, right away!" Off went the maroon-haired woman.

Sybil made sure the doors were locked before she bit her hand again. She was careful not to spill blood on the imported rug.

" **Recessim."**

The broken china seemed to shatter in reverse, putting itself back together and into the cabinet. Gone was a third mark.

The girl checked the grandfather clock on the west wall, six minutes had passed. She kept the information in mind and unlocked the doors just in time for Maylene to come in. The taller of the two gasped, going to the cabinet where the tea-set was found good as new.

"How-"

Sybil walked out of the main hall, "I found a way to salvage it, that's all." She shot Maylene a friendly smile over her shoulder.

Cue explosion, curtesy of Baldroy. She wilted on the inside. _'Not another one..'_ She struggled to keep the smile on her face.

Was it really possible to be this destructive? She had a feeling she had an inkling of a theory why Sebastian Michaelis was such an insufferable creature.

• • •

Sebastian led the nobles into the hunting grounds, listening for a place that was particularly good for game. Once they'd arrived, he stopped the young master's horse.

"Let's start in this area."

He turned to Frances and Ciel, "These are the rules: you are only allowed to shoot within a 25km perimeter. Also, you may only shoot birds that are flying below the mentioned height. Does that sound reasonable?"

"Sounds fine!"

He smiled, and pulled out his pocket-watch. "Let's begin now. There is a time limit of three hours."

Sybil watched the bunch from the branches of a tree. She was honestly curious about the outcome of the competition, but the fact that this area was riddled with rabbits made her uneasy. Most of them were in their burrows, but some were roaming about. She frowned at the humans as they readied their shotguns. If they had been hunting out of necessity then she wouldn't have been as miffed, but the knowledge that it was done for something as pathetic as sport did not sit well with her. As if shooting a poor, defenceless creature was any proof of 'skill' or intelligence when they used guns, instead of their own two hands.

It was only fair to help out her fellow prey.

The marchioness had come her way, chasing down a tan-furred rabbit as it sped through the grounds. Frances readied her aim, Sybil pinned her apron.

BANG.

"I missed?" Frances fumed. The rabbit had been there only seconds ago, how could it have dodged her shot?

Sybil grinned to herself as she held the tan rabbit in her arms. She set the creature down before stomping on the ground, producing a dull 'thump'. The animal's ears twitched and it scurried off into its burrow, alerted of the potential threat.

"Meddling are we?"

A shudder slithered down her body like a venomous serpent's touch. _'Of course he just had to show his 'indecent' face..'_

The butler stared at his subordinate as she turned around with an emotionless expression. Really, what a difficult girl. He would enjoy to see her petrified face once he disciplined her. The mouth-watering aroma of her fear would roll off her skin and taint the air, amusing him. Crimson eyes narrowed slightly with a reptilian gleam. Sybil felt her stomach churn uncomfortably, he was staring at her. She feared the way his eyes seemed to darken -threatening. She kept herself from openly trembling. Fear was not an advantage. She could not let her armour crack under his gaze.

"Stop staring, it's unsettling. Anyone else might think you harmless, but I'm not foolish enough to speculate knowing your kind." Her words were like an icy slap to the face. Pale eyes stared at him dispassionately.

Sebastian smirked, "Oh?" This was the chip in her armour. He came closer, like a predator about to go in for the kill. The forrest appeared to become darker with each step he took toward her. The oppressing mass that encompassed his being was suffocating her. Sybil was careful not to let him corner her against a tree.

"Michaelis. Stay away from me, I'm warning you." The words tumbled off her lips.

"You should have thought of that before irritating me with your impertinent little tongue." Out of nowhere, his gloved hands shot out, grabbing her with such brute force her heart slammed against her breast when he yanked her against his chest. One hand came up to grasp her jaw, forcing her to look him in the eye. She refused to back down, even if the terror was clear in the way she swallowed, the gentle tremors of her form, or the subtle quiver of her lips.

"Get your arms off of me this instant, demon _._ " Sybil's face was firm, even if her voice was soft.

"I should cut your tongue out, little quarry, to see if you learn some respect." The demon's voice dipped an octave, bringing his face so close their noses could touch. He saw the way she paled. His lips parted in a vicious grin, and his pupils became slits. Sybil was struggling not to whimper. However, as much as he terrified her, he also made her unbearably angry.

A few choice words threatened to drip off her tongue like acid, but he interrupted her.

"Though I suppose punishments are not effective on prey animals...", as he spoke aloud he seemed to analyze her. His expression made it clear that he did not like her, but there was definitely something working in his mind.

The demon sighed, as though he was left without options.

"Very well, I shall adapt."

...

Sybil stiffened in absolute horror. She was most definitely terrified of the butler of Phantomhive.

...

The demon's lips were locked with the black rabbit's in what could only be described as wicked triumph.

Discipline indeed.

...

 _The predator slyly curbs the prey, with a fatal dose of venom._

* * *

 _Review time~_

 _ **To MoonLunacy:**_ _Hello again:) Yes I see the irony in it haha. Whew! It's good to hear that, as I'm always worried my attempts at humour are just epic fails. OTL Thank you for the review, happy break!:3_

 _ **To remmy94:**_ _Yeayahhhhh that was my goal! Comic perfection? Awww shucks. Yes indeed, Sybil can be quite the gutsy little thing:) Yep...I'm worried Sebastian's retaliation may have been OOC for this chapter *_ _ **bangs head against desk*.**_ _Yep, I don't have anything against the anime, and I may use some things from it, but I just feel like the manga is so much...richer. Especially in opening up the Kuroshitsuji world to us, and characters like Aunt Frances like you mentioned;) Ohohohoh yes there are many possibilities... I think that will be Sybil's title for Sebastian, or at least one of her favourites, it's just magnificent:) Yes! Definitely more to follow! I really do hope you liked this chapter, and if not be sure to let me know. As always, I love your feedback! Happy break!;D_

 _ **To mrs. Sora-sparrow:**_ _Thank you dear:) Heehee yes...so did I (^ v ^). Thanks for the feedback! Happy break!:)_

 _ **To I'm Someone (Guest):**_ _Yes of course I missed you:3 No no! Don't fret, I understand completely, I was swamped with assignments this month. Glad you like my portrayal of Sebby, he is my favourite character after all. So much is unknown about him, it makes him difficult to write but the challenge is exhilarating. My, I see you share my morbid sense of humour;) All in good time, dear, all in good time. Thank you for the review! Hope you liked this chapter too. Happy break!:3_

 _Until next time dear readers!~_

 _B.I.K_


	8. Chapter VII That Rabbit, Irate

_A/N: Okay so... I really have no idea how this chapter came out. I'm having one those times where I'm finding too many faults in my writing, but I'm doing my best not to let it interrupt my goals with this story. I really appreciate all the positive feedback I've received until now as it helps me get over those lows as a writer:) So I hope to continue with this story to the best of my ability and I send a big hug to all of you! Your reviews and follows are my bread and butter! Special thanks to all those who followed and/or favorited! Those being: **violetmusime,trepidon, fall1ng4u, SkyAzusa, LadyThunderstorm, Freedom its218, JokersBatman, tempestmind, Hero-100, FlowerPrincessoftheUniverse, Oobeyonce, Mintakaa, dancergirl829, Volpiko, tiggytickle, Arisu-chanthehappykitty, Anamaria275, Inquisitor-Ma'real, Rayven plexure, The Name is Greed, A fan of Many Stuffs, DreamingofReading, 19Delfin, ShutUpShay, AliceEverette, silent-raven98, , shatteredstar21, Leia -san, PureAngelEyes, The Chaos of the Stars,** **weaver yk, SasuSakuLover1619, Demonic girl111, Wavywavy, and Aesanna! *Wheezing** **and out of breath** *****_

 _HOLY GUACAMOLE. YOU GUYS. THIS IS MADNESS. I CAN'T BELIEVE SO MANY PEOPLE BOTHER TO READ THIS CRAZY WORD VOMIT. I swear, Sebastian is just looking over my shoulder as I write with that damn simper of his. And I'm just like "Sebastian, your face is putting me off. Go torture some poor innocent creature and leave me the hell alone, will you?" Okay enough rambling on my part._

 _Disclaimer: I,_ _ **Black'n'ivorykeys**_ _do not own the plot of Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters, they all belong to the wonderful Yana Toboso! I own all oc's and my original plotline._

 _As always, read and review if you feel_ _it's merited_ _and I really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism! It's so very helpful, so don't be shy. You bring a smile to my face_ _and keep me motivated_ _!_

* * *

Chapter VII. That Rabbit, Irate.

" _Insult is powerful. Insult begets both rage and humour and often at the same time."_

 _~ Suzanne Fields_

Sybil could feel it.

His warm lips, his strong arms, his burning gaze -slowly drawing her soul from her body.

It was the kiss of death. Literally.

The butler was actually attempting to eat her. Now, the maid did **not** appreciate the demon's treatment of her as though she were some piece of cake lying about for a spoiled, glutton of a child like him to come at her with its grubby little hands.

Who in the nine circles of hell did this old _toad_ think he was?

She suppressed a shudder when his gloved hand wound itself in her black curls.

And so, the little creature tried to think of a way to make the butler back off. Nothing she thought of would truly faze him and violence wasn't exactly useful against a thing like him. _I would just love to ram that precious pocket-watch of his up his ass._ Out of the blue, she realized she had an option -one that did not sit well with her at all. Nonetheless, Sybil swallowed the bile that threatened to crawl up her throat, steadied herself...

And kissed the demon back.

She fought him for her soul.

Sebastian's magenta slits found themselves widening the slightest bit. The maid took her chance and bit him. Hard. Blood washed over her taste buds and what could only be described as poison filled her mouth. Wrenching herself away from him, she spat the foul substance onto the ground urgently. The blood of a demon caused delirium if ingested. Delirium and death. Great, another mental issue to add to her pile. The physical intimacy had pretty much traumatized her. Ugh, Sybil would no doubt have nightmares about this too. _Lovely._ The girl looked up, and Sebastian's gaze fell upon her face.

Sybil's patience had finally worn thin.

"Listen here you, _irritating_ , spoiled, cold-blooded, slimy, **goat of a man-!** " Sybil's voice grew in volume and rage with every syllable she hissed. The petite woman was shaking terribly and her pale hands were balled into fists. Her hair spilled out of her head-piece and the vivid hue of cherry stained her ivory cheeks.

"I am not a toy for your sick mind to amuse itself with! If you ever try to so much as touch me again, I'll murder you, tear into your corpse, and play your black heart like a bloody **ACCORDION**!" She ended her threat with a harsh stomp of her little foot.

Her whole frame shook with the urge to lunge at him, but the fact that he was the greatest threat to her life held fresh in her mind. She would most definitely kick herself later on, but the euphoria she felt at verbally flogging the over-bearing moron was liberating. Deep down, buried under layers of dust, she was restraining the urge to cry. He'd taken her first kiss -HELL! It wasn't even a kiss, the ass-hat had tried to EAT her! The twisted sadist.

Sebastian laughed. _How delightful._

The maid's anger flamed.

"I was not expecting such a passionate nor **ridiculous** threat from a _prey animal_." His lips quirked upwards into a smile that although appeared innocent, reeked of contempt. Even with a bloody lip, he managed to look utterly unfazed. His narrow vermilion eyes fixed on large silver ones. It was a difficult thing; to stop a demon from devouring his meal. Of course, he never meant to _truly_ eat it, it was only to frighten the little jackanapes, but this... _this was sublime._

His eyes lit up in wicked glee at the revelation. Sebastian had been pleasantly surprised by her outburst and the delectable taste of her blood. A primal part of him just relished the notion of tasty _and_ challenging game _..._ Oh yes, she would prove to be a welcome toy to fill the lows.

After all, she had such amusing reactions when pushed far enough.

Sybil's knees felt weak as his gaze bore into her. But she didn't back down, "Ridiculous?" A sarcastic laugh bubbled up from her diaphragm, "you know what _I_ find ridiculous?" She blew a stray curl out of her face. "The fact that a prince of hell resorts to hiding cats in his closet like a child hiding sweets from his mother." Her tongue throbbed and she could taste her own blood apart from the lingering taste of the taller creature's revolting ichor. _M_ _ust have been his fangs_ , she thought. The memory that her mouth had been in contact with his soul-sucking trap brought goosebumps to her skin.

The corners of his smile twitched momentarily.

"I wonder how the young master would react if I told him, hm?" A slow smirk curled at the corners of her bruised lips. She felt the shift in him, it was obvious that had hit a nerve. This idiot and his cats. Her pale arms crossed under her chest.

The butler's eyes narrowed by a fraction, "I do believe it would be in your best interest to avoid such an action. Unless of course, you are willing to face the consequences." The words rolled off his tongue -a smooth threat.

She swallowed.

 _What an_ _audacious child_ _,_ he mused as he revealed two rows of pearly white teeth. The young woman's insides lurched. How could someone be so attractive yet inspire nothing but fear in her? Fear and nausea. A whole lot of nausea. Her fingers tingled -numb.

Before the sly demon could utter a single syllable, the girl spoke.

"Mr. Michaelis, please face the other way, your face is making me ill." Sybil made a gesture with her hand like he were some grimy little mutt in dire need of a bath. The marchioness was brilliant with that one. Indecent. Ha. That didn't even begin to describe it.

The raven-haired male's eye twitched. The butler from hell was nothing if not a perfectionist. And having a lower creature find him anything less than attractive was offensive. He restrained the urge to roll his eyes at her and instead, began to circle her. The grin had become a lazy sort of smile -more of a simper really. "Miss Vane, you must forgive me for failing to realize your complete and utter inexperience in such matters."

Just when the flush had gone away, a faint pink dusted her cheeks. Oh how she wanted to throttle the old man. Did demons even need to breathe? Her jaw tensed. "It is with great regret that I refuse your pathetic excuse for an apology, King of Cozenage." The black rabbit certainly had a caustic tongue. She flinched when his red eyes gazed down his nose to her smaller form. Damn him and his spider legs. The caution she'd thrown into the wind was certainly coming back to bite her in the -ahem.

He rose a dark eyebrow at the title.

Sybil found the act of breathing growing increasingly difficult. The dark mass of perfectly managed power -raw power- invaded the air around her. She likened it to a raven spreading its black wings while descending upon an animal to claw its eyes out. Her stomach dropped like a boulder in a pond.

"I-"

The maid fretted with her headpiece and apron, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles. "Just look at the time! I say, for a butler you appear to have quite the amount of free-time." The passion had drained from her voice and left the soft, icy breeze she usually spoke with. The phlegmatic maid took the reigns once more. The show was over for today. Exhaustion plagued her, and she knew the perpetrator had been her own heart. Her pale eyes narrowed. This man was far more dangerous than she had anticipated. To get a rise out of her meant he had succeeded in clouding her judgment.

 _Well played, raven, well played._

Well, her mood had officially soured.

The demon watched her impassively. He was behind schedule, this would not do. Sebastian closed his eyes in an effort to maintain his composure. Although efficient as a servant, she still succeeded in making his job difficult -if only with her random behaviour and mutinous attitude.

"Miss Sybil", the butler pinched the bridge of his nose, "you must comprehend the position you are in. As a servant of Phantomhive, it is our duty to ensure that all events and orders go smoothly and according to schedule. Your meddling in this competition is highly ill-mannered as well as unnecessary. I do not wish to have this conversati- " He opened his eyes, now slits of molten rock,

...and found himself lecturing a squirrel.

• • • •

Sybil felt like she'd just been sucker-punched in the lungs.

She had just returned from escaping the wrath of one very disgruntled demon, only to discover that her fellow servants had decided to commit suicide. Why suicide you ask? Because it looked like some sort of deadly cake-grenade had gone off in the midst of a bizarre food-war. Batter and icing covered pretty much everything: the walls, the floor, the cupboards -even the ceiling. Broken dishes littered the ground in shards along with muddy footprints and a whole lot of debris. The smell of burnt wood made her want to gag. Sybil paled.

Sebastian was going to kill them all.

"What. Happened...?" The words hung in the air as the maid took in the damage.

"Art, that's what happened."

Bardroy slowly came into her line of sight, sporting a blond Afro, along with a grinning Finny and Maylene. Finny held a...cake? The older maid looked ashamed. She knew Miss Sybil had been running about the manor fixing their messes. She hadn't even yelled at them; not once. If anything, the small maid would reassure them that she'd take care of it. "We're sorry, Miss Sybil! We didn't mean to make a mess. We just -we just wanted to do something nice for the young master, yes we did." Sybil listened quietly, allowing them to state their case. "Yes!" The gardener chimed, "we owe him very much." Bard took a long drag from the cigarette between his lips, nodding seriously.

Gratitude, huh? The creature eyed the melting blob of sugar they'd worked so hard to bake. _Though I'm not sure it's actually cooked._ It was certainly no confectionery masterpiece -that was for sure-, but seeing the burns and numerous scrapes the Phantomhive staff acquired in their odyssey to concoct it, perhaps they _did_ have Sebastian beat. _Substance trumps appearance,_ she mused. It almost brought a smile to her face. Almost. There was still the aforementioned butler to worry about.

The trio waited for a sign, holding their breath. Their eyes followed the maid's form as she turned to open a drawer, only to face them awkwardly with a box of matches in her grasp.

"It's supposed to be a surprise, right? We'd better hurry."

Bard laughed heartily, and ruffled her black hair. "You're all right, kid!" She blew a curl out of her face. "Finny, get the roses you put in the store-room, Bard-" she found herself encased the arms of a blubbering gardener and maid.

"Oh Miss Sybil! You're a saint, you are!"

She patted them on the back stiffly , "I'm only human."

• • • •

"Hm..." Frances chuckled dryly, turning her gaze away from the butler carrying the dead bear. "You are the type that will never be taken advantage of." Sebastian wore a sly smile, he certainly was not. What was it that Miss Vane had called him? King of Cozenage was it? Strange, but she hit the nail on the head nonetheless. Red eyes glanced at the young boy riding behind them, and he smirked.

Once they'd returned the horses to their stables, Sebastian led the way to the doors. He rose a dark eyebrow at the silence within the building, silently preparing himself for whatever nonsense those three idiots might have whipped up while they'd been gone. Pushing the doors open, the butler looked over his shoulder at the nobles with that ever affable smile, "since we caught so many animals, please allow me to demonstrate what I can do with them."

The servants grinned at each other eagerly when they heard the doors open. Meanwhile, Sybil silently prayed to the universe that she live long enough to see sunrise.

"Welcome home, young master!" The three cheered. Tanaka sat in the background, drinking his green tea merrily as was his custom. Sybil stifled a smile at the Earl's shock. "What happened here? Why do you all look like this?" Ciel couldn't fathom what shenanigans his bumbling staff had been up to. The only ones who weren't bandaged or leaning on crutches were Mr. Tanaka and the newest addition to the staff. Making eye-contact with her 'keeper', the black rabbit curtsied gracefully as a greeting. Ciel's lips twitched. She reminded him the slightest bit of Sebastian, though he would not tell her so. It was quite clear that she despised his demon with a passion.

Finny all but shoved a silver tray in his face, and the weirdest cake he'd ever laid eyes on graced its surface. The air around the young blond practically sparkled with joy, "we all chipped in and made this!" Candles and sparklers had been jammed into the dessert (if you could call it that) askew. Sybil had contemplated the option of correcting his work, but ultimately it was the thought that counted -unless of course the Earl had a heart as black as his butler's.

Ciel stared -bewildered at the mass of chocolate and raw cake-batter with his mouth slightly agape.

The servants could barely contain their pride. Bard was grinning so widely that his cigarette rested precariously on his bottom lip. "I made donburi! It's filled with the master's favourite foods!" The maid pitied the boy. Bardroy's cooking was...different...to say the least. Maylene blushed shyly as she twiddled her fingers, "the t-table layout was done by me. I copied Mr. Sebastian's style!" A gentle pat touched her shoulder, courtesy of Sybil.

Gesturing to the randomly placed roses, Finny chirped "We even used some of those pretty roses to decorate!"

While Sebastian and his master wordlessly observed the curious set-up, the grey-eyed servant blinked curiously at the two blonde ladies behind them. It was quite obvious that they were Ciel's relatives as she'd heard the term cousin and aunt used when they'd arrived. Her hearing had its perks. The marchioness was a tall, statuesque woman with an air that commanded respect. She could see why she would make the Earl so uneasy. Sybil brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, turning her gaze to the smaller blonde -Ciel's betrothed. Quite the cheerful girl it seemed. Then again, from what the rabbit had observed, those involved with this particular boy were anything but ordinary. Her lips curled playfully, _you certainly draw a_ _extensive_ _variety of characters to you, don't you Ciel?_

Sebastian suppressed a grimace when he found the marchioness glowering at the Phantomhive help.

The smallest of the staff savoured the way Madam Midford affected the supercilious soul-eater. Considering how often he mentally tormented her, laughing at how much he scared her, it was sweet revenge.

"Hmph. They beat me to it." Frances walked forward, a frown on her face. She did not like to lose. Ciel watched in surprise as his aunt continued, "my main reason to have visited today was to say..." An affectionate hand rested upon the boy's head. His aunt gazed down at him warmly, a smile playing on her lips, "happy thirteenth birthday, Ciel." Her hands dropped down to his slender shoulders and gave them a firm squeeze.

She turned to the servants, still smiling. "By the way, I shall be counting on all of you to take care of my daughter and her husband in the future." Maylene nodded fervently aiming a bright smile at her fellow maid, who returned it with a more subdued one of her own.

"Thank you so much!" Ciel smiled openly. Elizabeth beamed up at the black-clad butler, who bowed respectfully. It appeared as though his master's fiancée's doubts had been cleared, if not for a little while. Humans were so easily reassured. Such funny beings.

The servants and Lizzy hurried the thirteen-year-old to the table to celebrate. Ciel could only hope that he wouldn't get a stomach ache later on.

The blonde woman addressed the head butler, "Sebastian, thanks for all you did today." he bowed swiftly, "You are welcome." Just when he'd thought himself free of the shrew, she smirked. "Though I still need you to fix a few things." The man tensed, shocked.

"The bare garden, the smashed tea set, and the dinner that was burnt. I trust you will take care of it?" The woman listed knowingly. Sybil shook her head. Of course, she'd known, **nothing** got past an attentive woman like the marchioness. _Except of course for the unholy nature of her nephew's manservant,_ the girl snorted. It was with mild curiosity that she noticed the secretive smile the noblewoman sent her way. Perhaps a little _too_ attentive.

"Of course." Sebastian smiled uneasily.

"Who is that young lady there? A new maid?"

"Yes, madam. She was recently hired by the young master to aid Miss Maylene."

"Oh, is that so?" Blue eyes settled on the reserved maid. Gesturing for her to come forward, she examined her from head to foot. Most people flinched or shifted under the marchioness's stern gaze, but this young woman did not so much as bat an eyelash. She had gall.

"What is your name?"

"Sybil, my lady." She answered with a curtsy and a tilt of her head. She didn't even consider copying Sebastian's smarmy ways of dealing with those 'above' his station. She wouldn't be rude, but Madam Frances struck her as the kind of woman who despised boot-licking of any kind. Luckily for her, Sybil would leave that to Phantomhive's resident suck-up.

Aunt Frances held the maid's stare for a moment longer before smiling, "I leave my nephew in your care, Miss Sybil."

The girl nodded and watched as the woman departed to join the celebration. She watched quietly beside the taller creature as they sang happy birthday to the young aristocrat. "Let's party!" Finny pumped a bandaged fist in the air with a shout of glee. The American was all smiles "free booze! Free booze!" Oh Bard. _I'll have to hide anything remotely flammable._ This had been quite the eventful day.

Stifling a yawn, the little maid shuffled her feet -bored and sleepy. She tilted her head in curiosity when Mister Michaelis walked over to the group.

Sybil watched him suspiciously as he clapped his hands, drawing the others' attention. He looked completely serious.

"Madam Frances, I wish to apologize for my temporary absence during the competition." Everyone paid attention, wondering what might have caused a skip in the butler's impeccable service. Sybil frowned.

"Ah, that's right! I'd forgotten about that. Where were you?"

NO. NO NO NO NO!

"I found myself rather intimately entangled with Miss V-" The demon didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before he was dragged out by one very flustered maid.

• • • •

Sybil washed the dishes in brittle silence, ignoring the all too amused demon beside her. She took her anger out on the gunk Bard had left on the dishes from his cooking or **experiments** as Sybil had dubbed them. Really, the stuff could rival tar! He could make a fortune off of it if he sold it to the right people.

"You appear to be distressed, little quarry."

" _Nooooooooo, really?_ As if I have anything to stress about, considering the fact that you've tried to both **eat** and humiliate me in the span of eight hours." She narrowed her silver eyes at the taller being. "You must be horribly bored to reduce your great and powerful self to bullying something like me." she handed him a plate to dry. Her foot tapped impatiently on the ground. Now the others probably had some nasty image of what 'intimately entangled' implied! Freaking pointy-nosed demon!

"Now now, what made you think I would eat you? It was simply some well-needed discipline."

"Choke on your oily, old feathers and die." Sebastian chuckled.

"My my, are all black rabbits this foul-tempered?"

"I don't know, do all demons have a violin bow shoved up their ass?" Sybil had come to the conclusion that Sebastian brought out the worst in her. Not only did she constantly contemplate homicide, but her vocabulary resembled that of a sailor. All she wanted was to go to bed, was that too much to ask? Instead, here she was in this stuffy little kitchen washing dishes with a self-important ogre.

Sebastian sighed at the little maid. Leaving her the last few dishes, he opened the cupboard, pulling out the cake he'd prepared for the young-master's birthday. "It seems the cake I made will go to waste." Draining the sink, she dried her hands with her apron. Cleaning had always been a good outlet for her. "You made him a birthday cake?" she enquired. He took his role very seriously, didn't he? It was such a human thing to remember a birth-date -let alone celebrate it. Sebastian Michaelis was the definition of a perfectionist.

"But of course, what kind of butler would forget his master's birthday?"

"You know that's not what I meant, Mister Michaelis." The maid let it go, very much aware of his love for all things cryptic. She blinked, "you're still learning to understand humans."

"How so?" He watched her.

She hopped up to sit on the counter. "You're an intelligent fellow -though I loathe to admit it-", she added when a smug look gleamed in those red eyes,"when the others presented their...cake, you realized that although yours was far superior in taste and appearance", she gestured at the impressive decoration," it would have been rude on your part to bring it out anyway, as well as given away intentions that were less than sincere for a 'proper' butler." Sybil finished her analysis with a humble shrug.

It wasn't anything brilliant. Just simple observations. People watching -er, _demon_ watching as it were.

The male hummed, "you have a keen eye."

"Among other things."

He ran a hand through his hair, disheveling the pristine hairstyle the marchioness had created. "Hmph...it's hard to comprehend the way humans think." Such a frivolous, mundane species. If not for how undeniably _delicious_ they were, his brethren would have set the whole race aflame long, long ago.

Removing his left glove, he dipped two of his fingers into the chocolate top-hat. He eyed the brown substance critically, before placing the digits in his mouth, "they actually find this delicious..." The shorter of the two eyeballed his left hand, taking in the black fingernails and more importantly -the contract seal. How interesting, she'd heard of them before, but never seen one. She gnawed on the inside of her cheek, scratching her left palm. _Except for..._

"Awful stuff." Sebastian stated. He was glaring at the dessert like it had snarled at him.

Copying what he'd done before, Sybil popped her index finger into her mouth. Grey eyes lit up, almost sparkling. "Awful? Mister Michaelis I pity the malfunction of your taste buds because this is scrumptious!" A pleased blush dusted her youthful cheeks. How long had she gone without sweets again? As if on cue, her stomach growled. Shoot. She'd been so busy, she'd forgotten to eat with the servants. She coughed, embarrassed.

"I suppose it is fortunate that you find it so appetizing." Wiping his fingers on a rag, he pulled his glove back on. "I have errands to see to, I trust you will leave the kitchen in a presentable state before you retire for the night?"

Sybil nodded. Wait, did that mean she could-! She was about to dig into the taunting delicacy, before logic got hold of her and she froze. The black rabbit pointed a fork at the demon accusingly, "...you poisoned it didn't you, you sick man." Was this what he was planning? To lull her into a false sense of safety and then send her for a dirt-nap à la nightshade?

He rolled his eyes, "Even so, why would it concern you? You are immortal are you not?"

"Just because I cannot die, it does not mean that I have suicidal tendencies, crow." Sybil deadpanned with a twitch of her nose. It was cute in, an unorthodox manner. "I don't see you getting creative with rope."

"What a shame."

"That you're alive? I agree."

"Careful, I may erroneously assume you are flirting with me."

"Ew."

"It has been a rather long day, Miss Vane. I have a very busy schedule, now if you will excuse me." Sebastian bowed and headed for the door.

"Of course, you need to kiss your dinner goodnight." Sybil drawled lazily. Pleased with herself, she placed a forkful of cake in her mouth, chewing. A bit of icing smeared the skin beside her lips. She flinched when he popped out of nowhere and wiped the cream away with his thumb.

"I was not aware you enjoyed our previous encounter to that degree, little quarry. And you had such an aggressive reaction." Sybil choked on the treat. "I did not take you for a masochist~"

He smiled innocently and weaseled away just in time for her fork to impale the door where he'd been standing mere seconds ago. She plopped down on a chair completely spent. How could Maylene _possibly_ like such an **irksome** thing?

...

 _The predator sizes up the prey.  
_

* * *

 _A/N: Who's tired?! This girl right here! Okay, if Sebastian is OOC, feel free to smack me verbally. I shall do my best to rectify my error. If you have anything to say, please leave me a review! They keep me going. On to the chocolate dumplings who reviewed:_

 **To trepidon:** I really don't deserve so much praise! Thank you so much for your sweet words, darling:) I hope you liked the chapter, and thanks for the feedback! Much appreciated.

 **To Arisu-chanthehappykitty:** Awe, thanks! Lol, I always think Alice in Wonderland. Thanks for the feedback!

 **To I'm Someone (Guest):** Why hello my friend! No problem, thank _you_ for reading the stuff I write:) Well, think of the hexes as something she could use without consequences on her person. Whereas, now, it costs her a life. As said in one of my favourite movies: "Think of a blow torch made of paper maché." I have not seen Pandora Hearts, believe it or not, I'll give it a shot when I have time! I took shots of Hershey's chocolate syrup, I'm all good;) Thanks for your feedback!

 **To (Guest):** Well here ya go!

 **To Leia-san:** Aw shucks! Awesome is a strong word^_^. I hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks for the feedback!

 **To weaver yk:** Yes, somewhat, but you'll see later on *grin*

Until next time,

B.I.K


	9. Chapter VIII: That Rabbit, Pensive

_A/N: Guess which idiot fell down the stairs and twisted her ankle? This one! Yep, I messed up my leg, and all because of the man-made torture device called pumps. ANYWAY, I really want to start updating more regularly, so bear with me! Special thanks to all those who followed and/or favourited! Those being:_ _ **Feline Predator, Okkbye, HeartlessVampireGirl, elpsykongroo, xthedarksunx, ejkallas, ohjaehyun2000, Thornthief27, AcRulesUni, Winterherox2Summervillan, Someone SomewhereWaiting, Lavynya, Chaos'sBride, aaaaaand Bookaholic78.**_

 _SKJFSADKLJFQWJKFWFSADKFHWLAJKEFHQLEJHQLWJEFHLQ. What is this? Honestly, you guys are the best! Snickerdoodles for all of you!_

 _Disclaimer: I,_ _ **Black'n'ivorykeys**_ _do not own the plot of Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters, they all belong to the wonderful Yana Toboso! I own all original characters and my plotline. Also, the last line was inspired by Mary Shelley._

 _As always, read and review if you feel it's merited and I really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism! It's so very helpful, so don't be shy. You make me happy, unlike the sadistic, black blob that is Sebastian..._

* * *

Chapter VIII: That Rabbit, Pensive.

" _Please forgive me if I don't talk much at times. It's loud enough in my head." - Anonymous_

Sybil sat on her window-sill. It was the very first space that belonged to her –a place she could simply think and be, without having to worry about her tiny master or his tyrant of a butler. Her chemise pooled around her thighs as her fingers combed through dark fur. The kit snuggled against her neck, seeking heat. Domino had imprinted on her -much to her embarrassed surprise. It was something quite new to her; to be relied on by a younger, more vulnerable creature. What she could recall from her own childhood were days of warmth and innocent bliss. A child's untarnished imagination running wild as the world's doors lay wide open to endless possibilities. Cerise lips pursed, _everything had been so simple then._ She pressed her cheek against the cool glass, smiling bitterly. Yes, those were the only years of her life that held value; the rest were a blur of death, agony, and fear. "How many years has it been since...?" She spoke to her reflection like it would give her the answer.

Nothing.

Leaning her head against the window, Sybil closed her eyes. Even here, she could still smell that distinctive aroma of smoke that clung to the whole manor. It was no doubt a way to ward off other creatures from encroaching on his territory. Michaelis was no doubt up and about, doing whatever creepy things he did while there was no one awake to witness his true nature. Opening her eyes a crack, she let them wander about her tiny, cupboard of a room -not that she minded the size. Anything bigger would be too...empty. She had a little dresser with a basin and a pitcher of water, a full-length mirror, a bed, and down the hall was the restroom. What she liked best of all, was the window above her bed. The window-sill was wide enough for her to sit on, and it was no trouble getting up there. Sybil smiled as she watched tiny snowflakes flutter down from the night sky.

" _ **What are those Papa?"**_

" _ **Those are the moon's tears, darling."**_

" _ **Why is she crying?"**_

" _ **Old Man Winter allows the moon to stay longer, for she is lonely, but she is forced to watch the flowers wilt, the animals pass, and man suffer...and she can do nothing, but watch."**_

" _ **Can't she help them?"**_

" _ **No, she is beautiful, but cold. She cannot offer warmth, nor life. All she can offer is her silent presence amidst the darkness."**_

Silver eyes looked up at the moon. Her throat felt tight and her heart ached -it had been something she hadn't felt in a long time. She tilted her head back, shutting her eyes tightly until she was enveloped in darkness. She would allow herself three seconds. Only three.

 _One. Two. Three._

There was a loud exhale, and she opened her eyes. Sybil closed her window, and jumped down from her perch, landing on her bed. Her fingers curled around Domino and pulled him away from her person. "I'll see you later today, all right? Be good and don't wander, there's a raven around here." She rubbed his head for the last time, and placed him in his box. So far, neither master nor butler had enquired about the garden, the tea-set, or the ruined dinner from Madam Midford's visit. Though mildly irritated, she brushed it off. Oh well. They were both quite the arrogant males. Brushing her hair, slipping on her uniform, and making her bed- Sybil had her morning routine down pat. Huh, a routine...Her lips quirked in amusement. She stood before the mirror, and took in her appearance -the headdress, the apron, the ribbons. At least this time she wasn't an in-between maid.

The maid stole a glance at the clock on her wall, before stretching her back lazily. It was three in the morning. Sybil shrugged, at least her boss couldn't nag her for being tardy.

• • • •

Unsure of what to do for three hours, Sybil had simply done whatever came to mind. This turned out to be opening the curtains, sweeping and dusting the halls, scrubbing the drawing-room floor, and cleaning the window-sills. Though considerable time had passed, she could remember seeing the parlour maid do it enough times to learn through careful observation and practice. To think she'd use such information again -the irony. Just when she'd wiped down the last window-sill, her nose abruptly recognized the stench of burning food. Her head drooped like a wilting flower. Bard was awake, and probably preparing the servants' morning meal. The thought of charred toast and eggs wasn't exactly appetizing, and it just wasn't fair if only the master ate well. Humans all had equal status, despite the ridiculous social ranks they so loved to invent.

The dark-haired maid carefully entered the blackened kitchen. "Good morning, Bardroy." Instead of getting a cheerful reply, what she got was a surprised shout and a spatula coming at her. Sybil caught his wrist swiftly, but the cook still had the jitters. "Christ! Don't do that! I thought you were Sebastian, nearly gave me a heart-attack." Bard shuddered. The smaller of the two shuffled her feet. She would have to be noisier around them, so as to not frighten them. It would most likely cause more explosions and accidents, those which she wouldn't be too eager to fix.

"Sorry." She was tempted to smile along with her apology, but Sybil felt she might snicker at him if she so much as blinked. His blond tresses had been transformed into what resembled burnt broccoli.

"It's fine, just give a warnin' next time. You make as much noise as a mouse." He scratched the back of his neck with a small chuckle. Getting scared by such a small thing, really how embarrassing. The new maid had a tendency to drift from one place to the other, unlike the rest of the staff who always knew how to make an entrance.

Her head bobbed gently in a silent nod. The girl had always been annoyed by her hair, wanting nothing more than to shave it all off when she was in a particularly foul mood. The tangles, the inability to do anything with it, or the prodigious talent it had for getting caught on _everything_. She'd already had some painful reminders with the buttons at the back of her uniform.

She made the error of taking a deep breath and broke out in a harsh coughing fit. Her eyes stung -the smell that filled the area amplified by her sensitive nose. It was similar to the smog she had to deal with in London before as a stray. Sniffling, she turned to leave if only to get the horrid scent out of her system before she went green. Her right hand rubbed at her eye in a failed attempt to relieve her discomfort.

"Bard are you all ri-" Maylene had just joined them when her eyes fell on the teary-eyed servant. Her temper flared as she rushed to wrap her arms around her tiny friend like a mother hen pulling a chick under its wing. "Why is Miss Sybil crying?! What did you do to make her so upset?" the normally sheepish woman glared daggers at the American, who assumed a stance of defeat. "What? I didn't do anything!", he exclaimed. The two continued their bickering, which would surely end in a certain butler coming to 'pacify' things.

Meanwhile, Sybil found herself awkwardly squished against the taller maid's frame. It was unexpected to be coddled like a toddler, she may have been the smallest of the staff, but she was certainly no child. If Michaelis were to see her in such a position it would kill her. She paled and her jaw clenched. As endearing as Maylene's kindness was, their squabbling was rather pointless -at least in this momentary misunderstanding. The maid preferred to avoid any unnecessary conflict this early in the morning. Her stomach growled and she looked down at where her stomach was. There was that too. If they kept this up they'd go over their time-limit to eat (she'd quickly learned that Mister Michaelis had a sense of punctuality that verged on being just plain obsessive), and Sybil really didn't want to put up with the swallow-tailed pest on an empty stomach.

"Miss Maylene."

"E-Eh?"

"The Chef did nothing wrong, I just couldn't stand the smell." Her head peeked up at the taller maid.

Bard's jaw dropped in shock, "Ch-Chef?!" His ears went pink as his posture straightened like he was in his days as a soldier. It was a rare treat to be referred to so respectfully. Tears of utter joy pricked at the war-veteran's eyes.

"Really?" Maylene looked dubious.

"Yes, I have a very sensitive sense of smell, so I wanted a little fresh air." The maroon-haired flushed and her arms unwound themselves from Sybil's form. The three servants stood in a circle, driving the pale-eyed maid mad. How could they stand about so calmly with the kitchen blown up and their breakfast-time ticking away?! Clapping her hands together, she grabbed a broom and a mop, handing each one to the others.

"Can you two please tidy up while I make us something to eat?"

Her fellow maid nodded with a smile, but Bard opened his mouth to protest. Sybil cut him off.

"Chef, I would like to cook my new co-workers breakfast. Is that all right with you?" Adding a smile didn't hurt either. Her leg wanted to tap on the floor impatiently. Oh please, please say yes. She needed to eat and disappear before Michaelis could harp at her. She swallowed.

As if once wasn't enough, he'd been called 'Chef' twice in one day! His chest puffed up with pride, and he took a celebratory drag from his cigarette. Now if only Sebastian would call him that...

"Here", he turned to Maylene, "I'll take this side, you take that one. Finny can help us move the heavier stuff when he gets here." Sybil washed her hands and pulled out the ingredients. Heating the frying pan, she cracked open the eggs and let them plop down onto the sizzling surface. Next came the rolls, the coffee, and last but not least the bacon.

• • • •

Later that day, Sybil found herself in a placid mood; something rare at Phantomhive manor. The days moved quiet sluggishly, despite the days since she'd first arrived. The peaceful ambience provided by the garden helped her relax -somewhat. However, she could only stand silence for so long, and after a while, she was humming a tune. Breakfast had gone perfectly, and she had to admit, it felt nice to see them eat so happily. They did try, and they certainly weren't loafers. Were they impossibly clumsy? Yes. Scatterbrained? Yes. Impulsive? Yes. _But,_ she shrugged, _each person has their quirks -they're not perfect so why stress about it._ Furthermore, if they were working for the Queen's Watchdog, she knew their talents lay outside domestic chores. Far more interesting in her opinion.

Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she cut a yellow pansy from the garden. The maid chose brightly coloured flowers to form bouquets that would hopefully brighten up the dreary manor. Ha, as if. It would take far more than pretty flora to diminish the dour air that subtly inhabited the Earl's mansion. As for the master, Sybil could not help but be curious about the past of the child who brooded like Shakespeare's Hamlet. Her brow furrowed. Her face returned to its neutral expression. It was best not to meditate on the subject as it would only fan the flames of the urge to snoop. She'd learn such information one way or another, but getting on her keeper's bad side would be a foolish move.

Cutting another flower, she placed it in her basket.

 _This is rather dull. Now that they've been picked from the garden, they'll wither and die in no time._ She blinked, looking up in thought. Huh. Flowers are praised for their beauty, and people devote their time to helping the delicate plants grow. Too much water or too little, too much sun or too little, animals, lack of nutrients, competition- they depended on so many factors to thrive. And in the end, the person who helped them grow, would be the one to cut them from the roots. _Weeds on the other hand,_ her fingers touched the soft yellow petals of a dandelion, _are doused in pesticides and forcefully ripped out, yet they survive...even if no one wants them._

Dusting her skirts, the maid raised herself from the grass. She had enough flowers for the parlour, and it was time to head inside. Sybil made her way past the garden, walking toward the back entrance. Her thoughts drifted back to the dandelion. It was silly, how easily flowers could become weeds -all it took was someone deciding they were a nuisance. A problem.

Her lips quirked and a ghost of a smile touched her lips.

She had been labelled a weed.

But they had not uprooted her. One learned from experience, and this _weed_ had grown a few thorns.

• • • •

Sebastian was at his wits end. Maylene had nearly set the dining table on fire, Finny had been running through the manor and had knocked into a pillar in the entrance hall, and Bard had blown apart the oven. It took every ounce of self-control he possessed to refrain from slowly choking each one of them until their air supply ran out. In all his years, the demon had never found his patience to be tried as much as it had been during this particular contract. His master was a brat of a child and the servants were as inept as humans could be.

The only reason he could breathe easily at the moment was that he had everything prepared for tomorrow. Ciel watched his butler from his bed. The candelabra he held cast shadows across the bedroom and made his crimson eyes glow in a way not common to the human race. It was like the smouldering remnants of wood in his fireplace when there was nothing left to consume.

"Is there something on your mind, Sebastian?"

"I am simply amazed at the startling gift the servants possess for mass destruction." His voice oozed false cheer.

How the child hated it. It was interesting to see how far he could push this being from hell. Sebastian's composure could not be more pristine, and to tell the truth, Ciel loved a good game. Recalling a peculiar bit of information he'd acquired earlier from Finny, he smirked on the inside. With Sybil under his roof now, he had a foreign game-piece at his fingertips. In more ways than one.

"You do have some help, the new maid appears to be quite competent in her duties." The young Englishman's eyes narrowed slyly, "The servants told me how well she handled things during Aunt Frances' visit...They said she was just as efficient as you are when handling problems."

Ciel snickered at the demon's reaction. His expression grew rigid and that ever elusive eyebrow twitch surfaced. "Indeed." The raven-haired male could hardly fathom why the bumbling idiots would compare him to prey. "She displays potential as a servant."

"She will be my parlour maid."

"I beg your pardon, my lord?"

"You heard me, I'm placing her under your tutelage. We need a decent parlour maid, and I want her to fill the role, am I understood?" Ciel smirked at him. "Unless, of course it lies outside your...abilities. I doubt she'd listen, seeing as she can't stand the very thought of you." He leaned back into his pillow and turned onto his side.

"If I could not train a simple maid, then I would not be worth my salt." The words felt different than they usually did.

"Good night, young master." Sebastian bowed and left. The room went dark.

Ciel grinned.

...

In the hall, the demon's eyes flashed. As if he didn't have enough on his plate with the staff in the first place. The brat wanted to drive him mad. Exhaling, he blew out the candles. His eyes narrowed when he caught a whiff of...blood? It originated from the servants' quarters -specifically his bedroom. A second later, he heard a rattling sound as well. With a swirl of his coattails, he was off to investigate.

• • • •

Sybil could smell him heading her way. Oh blast it! Why did she sneak into the soul-sucker's room in the first place?! Her and her damn curiosity! He'd bake her into the Earl's next dessert if found her and feed her to him, or worse. Oh Lord. Looking around the plain room, she searched for a place to hide or better yet -a way to escape. Her skin crawled when the scent got more and more pungent. Just when she heard the click of the handle her eyes landed on the window.

...

Sebastian entered his room silently, surveying the state of his surroundings. He hadn't heard anything after the scuffling, but the aroma of blood continued to taint the air. If there were mice in the manor again then it would only be another opportunity for unnecessary chaos among his subordinates. If they had wandered in here, then they might have been eaten by the cats. His face was blank while he closed the door behind him, and turned on the gas lamp. There did not appear to be anything out of order, except for the window and the faint smell of peppermint. Hmmm. Something or _someone_ had been snooping. Red eyes whipped over to the wardrobe.

Opening it, his eyes widened in surprise and glee. The charming Birman he'd picked up in the rain the other day had given birth to a healthy litter of kittens. That explained the smell. The demon smiled at the fluffy little jelly beans tucked against their mother's side. He could hear them feeding -ah, such greedy little things, newborns. Carefully, Sebastian lifted the box they were in, and placed it upon his bed.

"My what lovely little things." He removed his gloves and coat, laying them on the chair at his desk. When he returned, he found the mother purring as she bathed one of its kittens. It was slightly larger than the others and had licorice fur. It squirmed incessantly under the Birman's affection. Curious as he recalled newborns were born deaf and blind.

All of a sudden, one of its ears popped up. One fluffy, oval-shaped ear.

 _That is not a cat,_ the demon deadpanned. Somehow, the tiny creature slipped away from the larger animal and hopped out of the box -and right into the butler's awaiting palm. Now, Sebastian did not have much experience with rabbits, but they were prey animals and as such they were quite the skittish things. This one, however, was not. It was a Netherland Dwarf from what he knew, and female. He eyed the lilliputian ball of fuzz, before encasing it in both of his hands and bringing it up to his cheek -nuzzling it.

"What a charming little kit." he cooed.

 _I am going to die._

She wanted to bolt for the door, but the utter madness of what she was being subjected to had her paralysed. Was this thing on some sort of drug from Hell? What were they doing in the nine circles during their free-time? The butler's hand rubbed her belly and she squirmed.

"You do not have paw pads, but such wonderfully fluffy ears." he complimented, and she nearly bristled when he got too close to her face. He rubbed one of her ears between his fingertips. _Stop touching me so freely you pointy-nosed hobgoblin!,_ she hissed internally. The urge to take out one of his eyes with her claws was getting hard to resist. Sybil did not like being touched, especially by handsy animal molesters like Sebastian bloody Michaelis. What had she done to deserve this? What? The black rabbit attempted to silently will herself to spontaneously burst into flames. _Please please_ _ **please**_ _make him stop, I promise I'll never swipe a book from the library again!_ He cooed at her and scratched her under the chin, to which she purred, if only to keep up the act.

Her pink nose twitched nervously, and all of a sudden he grinned. What now?

"Such an _adorable_ little thing you are..." his chest rumbled, "though a _ball of fur_ won't be of any use if your goal is to strike fear in the enemy, Miss Sybil."

"Get your ugly face away from me, you _beak-faced lunatic_." She found herself dangling by the scruff of her neck right in front of the demon's face. Her tiny paws pushed against his nose, doing her best to keep him at a safe distance.

"And here I thought you enjoyed our cuddling."

"Put me down."

"I fancy you like this -small, doe-eyed, _helpless_." His voice dripped with mirth at the situation. To think such a hostile girl shape-shifted into a rabbit no bigger then his open palm. Sebastian's tongue could still taste the eccentric taste of her blood despite the time that had passed. His gaze darkened.

"'Ti's a pity that I am only one of those things."

Her hind-legs shot out, kicking him in the face with enough force to snap his head back a fraction. She used the opportunity to shed -slipping out of his grip. Sybil landed on the bed, to see a scowling demon staring down at her with a taut expression. The rabbit was ready to flee, but to their surprise, the mother cat's fur bristled as she hissed aggressively at the man.

He rose an eyebrow. Ah. Considering the recent birth of her kittens, the hormones awoke a maternal instinct for her kittens...as well as anything small and fluffy -in this case it meant Miss Sybil. The butler did not approach them, fully aware that the Birman would no doubt lunge at him to protect her 'kitten'.

In that moment, Sybil hopped of the bed and shifted. She wore nothing but her chemise, stockings, and a small frown.

"Don't get your feathers in a ruffle, you knew it was me from the start and had no qualms with molesting me." She folded her arms, apparently not affected by her state of dress. "You deserved it, Pinocchio." Her cheeks were flushed, and it brought a little more life to her wraith-like colouring.

He scoffed, "I was not the one snooping about where I was not welcome."

"I wasn't snooping." she argued.

"Then what, pray, were you doing in my bedroom instead of sleeping in your own?" He looked bored.

She snorted, "I was washing the last of the dishes when I heard something coming from here. I could smell blood as well, so I came to check. I thought-" abruptly, she fell silent. Her eyes focused on anything but him.

"You thought?"

"Nothing, it was nothing." The shorter of the two waved it away as she grasped the doorknob. "I apologize for trespassing in your evil lair, Mister Michaelis. I shall take my leave-" The door would not open, and she hung her head. If he was the cause then there was no way out now. Against her better judgement, she raised her gaze to meet his own. Sebastian was still sitting on his bed with all the arrogance of Lucifer himself.

"Yes? I do believe you were about to elaborate."

Swallowing, she sighed.

"Fine." She massaged her temples. "I thought you might have been injured. Content? Good, I shall retire for the night." Sybil tried to leave once more, but was stopped by her superior.

"I did not take you for a bleeding heart." he smirked, "Worry? For a demon like myself?" Surely there was no being that stupid in this dimension.

Her demeanour changed instantly -it could be compared to pulling an elastic band so far until it snapped back. Those grey eyes watched him clinically, and her mouth was set in a somber line. "Let me clarify something, crow demon." she spoke coldly and she held his gaze. "You do not know me in the slightest. And while this may seem like some delightful little distraction for you while you wait for your meal to finish cooking, I do not find this even half as amusing as you do." The air between the man and woman felt heavy and grim. Both auras crammed in the same space, curling, winding, pulsing like sentient beings of their own. Sybil knew _they_ would find her, and a new hunter had been introduced in her game of life and death. This demon was crucial in her victory.

"You are simply a stepping stone, and I cannot have you weakening more than you already are with the way you starve yourself." Her chemise hung loosely on her slender shoulders, sliding off of one. "I may not be as powerful, old, or clever as you,"

She turned her back to him, reached for the handle, and this time, it opened without a problem.

Sybil looked back at him over her shoulder,

"but I am fearless, and thus powerful, and _I too can destroy_."

And she was gone in a flutter of her skirt.

...

 _The prey voices a warning._

* * *

 _A/N: I need sleep. Why do I do this to myself? *Hides under covers and goes into coma* Please forgive any spelling errors._

 **To RoseSlayer77:** Oh trust me, I'm giggling along with you. I shall take a B happily! Hope you liked the chapter, and thanks for the review:)

 **To remmy94: *** Gush* I missed your reviews;) Well, good to know I'm handling their interactions well so far XD Yes, I was worried the 'kind of kiss' was too early on, but I couldn't help myself. Perfect bickering material. Lmao, I think the last thing she would have wanted was going anymore contact with his tongueX) Well, Kuro has a lot of black comedy, so I love to incorporate that as well, it's a blast to write too. The squirrel was a last minute thing and I give credit to the one that haunts my attic. Heehee yes I love a good chapter ending;)Thanks for the stellar feedback!:D And I can't thank you enough for your help! This chapter is out because of you;)

PS: Oh it is;]

 **To Wavywavy:** Awww thanks! I'm flattered! I hope this met your expectations;) Thanks for the feedback:3

 **To Your1Fan (Guest):** Good to know! Gahhhh I'm so happy. Hope you liked this chapter's content! Thanks for the feedback!;D

 **To darkangelynn5:** I updatedddddd. Glad you like it! Thanks for the feedback;)

 **To Thornthief27 (Guest):** It's a secret;) Muahahahahaha. Yayyyyyy, it's fantastic that you think so! Hope you liked the chapter:) Thanks for the feedback!

 **To NightDreamerNeko:** Hope you liked it:) Thanks for the feedback!


	10. Chapter VIIII: That Rabbit, Learning

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN. Yes it is me, I am not dead! *cue dramatic music* All right, in all seriousness, sorry for the wait, I've been caught up in chaos and have finally settled into my vacation time. Please don't be mad? *nervous giggle* _Special thanks to all those who followed and/or favourited! Those being: **Angel of black and white, Nuvola De Demone, jjadra, Petalclaw's PatriceBethPorter, TheaterGirl09, HeartOfStone27, Shiro Arisu, fireanna, AffyRainbws, cathetel, . , the-person-over-the-rainbow, Rachaelmc, AUniqueIndifference, MencacingPancake,** and last but not least **Racheeele!** *Wheezing* Wow. Just wow. I really, really can't believe this story has gotten such a positive reaction. Am I dreaming? A really big hug to all of you and your awesome support! **  
**_

_Disclaimer: I,_ _ **Black'n'ivorykeys**_ _do not own the plot of Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters, they all belong to the wonderful Yana Toboso! I own all original characters and my plot-line.  
_

 _As always, read and review if you feel_ _it's merited_ _and I really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism! It's so very helpful, so don't be shy. You make my day and get me revved up to write more!_ _  
_

* * *

Chapter VIIII: That Rabbit, Learning.

" _Experience is the name men give to their mistakes." - Oscar Wilde_

William T. Spears did not like overtime.

This he made painfully clear to all those who made his acquaintance. As a member of the management division, it was not his custom to be out on the field. However, after the awful display the red-haired imbecile had concocted in Whitechapel, William did see the need to make certain there had been no greater consequences, at least that was what he naturally assumed when he'd been sent to the mortal world by Headquarters. And yet, said imbecile had reported one very bizarre occurrence of the night he and the woman Angelina had been discovered as Jack the Ripper.

A human had failed to perish against a death scythe.

A human with a _blank_ record.

"Hm."

Adjusting his spectacles with the blade of his scythe, William's sharp gaze perused the rooftops of London. It was unheard of; a mortal with blank records wasn't a mortal at all. Or at least one that went by the rules. Several thoughts went through his head, but one in particular stood out from the rest. Grim Reapers were intimately acquainted with the laws of Death. There was nothing they did not know about when it came to mortality. His lips set in a thin line that matched the tension in his shoulders.

The reaper sniffed.

"I should return and give my report." He would have to wait for now. Without instructions and information of some kind, there was little he could accomplish.

• • • •

"Hold the teapot higher as you pour." Sebastian followed this with a firm touch to the underside of her wrist.

Considering how poorly they got along, Sybil struggled to believe the butler when he'd told her he would be training her in the ways of a parlour maid. She had no qualms with the added labour or responsibilities, but the fact that he would be the one teaching her did strike her as a tad peculiar. As a matter of fact, something told her she was not the only one annoyed by the demon's sardonic behaviour. Nonetheless, the young woman accepted the lessons, if only make to herself more useful to the master of the house. She wasn't arrogant enough to deny the fact that it had been a very long time since, well...she could use the information.

Keen ears picked up the echoes of his voice in the drawing room -among other countless sounds near and far. She had to focus on him alone and do her utmost to make the rest background noise. Impossible really. The best she could do was an annoying hum of voices and sounds in the back of her mind. She likened it to trying to pay attention to a single conversation while in one room with many many boisterous people. Despite it all, she preferred it to silence.

Sybil felt someone boring holes into her skull and looked up to see the demon watching her stiffly. "Miss Vane, please recite what I have been saying for the past minute." He wasn't pleased. Here he was giving this presumptuous creature an hour of his time that he could very well be utilizing to complete urgent matters and she thought it a swell idea to lose concentration in favour of day-dreaming.

"A parlour maid must embody the ideal of the English female servant: grace, delicacy, and prudence. She must see to the needs of her master and his guests with the utmost care down to every minuscule detail. She should be welcoming, but stay demure -seen but not heard. Her appearance reflects that of the household and as such should be clean and appropriate." Pale eyes resisted the compelling urge to roll in contempt when she neared the end. "To put it simply, I am to be a shiny new bauble in the Earl's drawing room. While I serve those 'above me' tea and crumpets, I shall smile and bat my eyelashes vapidly as they observe me as one would a slab of meat at the butcher's."

Just when the butler had thought she had gotten past her mordant little quips.

It appeared as though Sebastian was no better. "And here I thought prey would have been accustomed to such a lifestyle." He flashed her a cheerful smile and Sybil could picture that very look on his face as he hunted down the staff one by one once his contract was complete -herself included. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and the maid suddenly wanted nothing more than to flee to safety.

Despite how much he irked her, the black rabbit could not deny the opportunity to return the favour.

"Now now, I'm certain you feel the same way when your suitor blows you kisses, Mister Michaelis." Her neutral expression held fast as she crossed her arms and held her chin between her thumb and her forefinger. "Oh, silly me," she chided herself, "Romeo was it not?"

"And you Desdemona if you mention that vile thing again."

"I thought you'd have more creative methods of murder than smothering me with a pillow." Despite the grim subject, there was a ghost of a smile on her lips. Sybil possessed a morbid sense of humour -at least, it had become that way. She arranged the dinner plate -every fork and knife properly situated atop the snow-white mantle. Another duty of a parlour maid was preparing the table for her master. Her small hands worked quickly and precisely, each slender finger nimble in its movements. Red eyes watched the small maid as she went through the motions.

The lessons continued without much trouble, though the Phantomhive butler would stop her occasionally to correct a small detail or to offer advice. Although his superiority complex grated on her nerves, Sybil wouldn't deny the fact that the butler was a good teacher...in his own way. Soon, they fell into silence. The young woman wouldn't describe it as comfortable -honestly, who in their right mind would feel anything close to relaxed around him knowing the truth behind that bland exterior?- but it was a rare moment of peace in the manor. That is taking into account the lack of trouble since the last hour and a half. The tallest and shortest of the staff had finished their lessons for the day and were now in the kitchen, Sebastian preparing his master's afternoon tea.

"You appear to have experience as a servant." Ah, there it was. The wheedling ways of of the King of Cozenage. He wanted information, and she would give it to him. Though not the knowledge he actually desired, of course. She avoided his gaze as she finished placing the tableware they had used away.

"Nothing exemplary – just little things." Neither her expression nor her body betrayed her. The demon could only speculate what went on inside her head day in and day out. They had so little about this creature to go off of, he found it only natural for something as old as himself to feel curious. He stared at the top of her head in silence. If Sybil was aware of it, she gave no indication while she dutifully polished the silverware. The heels on her shoes added to her height and allowed her head to meet a little higher than his chin, without them she would be right under his collar. No one would ever think her capable of collapsing steel framework with one strike. Sebastian eyed her thoughtfully.

"Were you a maid as a previous occupation?"

"Not quite."

He rose an eyebrow.

Sybil continued, "I was an in-between maid, but that was some years ago." Her eyes stared at the spoon between her fingers, "I think." Her eyelids fell slightly and the silver of her irises could freeze water.

"You seem unsure of your own memories, little one." the butler replied. He did not appreciate the vagueness of her answers. However, obtaining what he desired had never proved an impossible feat in the past. It was only a matter of time, and he had more of that than he cared to imagine. The girl's shoulders tensed at his words, and stilled.

…

" _You're tired aren't you, little one?"_

 _The soft, warm voice wrapped around her like the cotton quilt Mama had made her last winter._

" _They must hurt."_

 _The child shrugged listlessly. Her gaze fell to the scabs on her hands. The skin burned -she probably should have stopped scrubbing the floor when the blisters popped. Then there was the pain in her chest. No matter what she did, it wouldn't go away. A cool breeze blew past them, ruffling short, unkempt curls. Her knees ached from the cold. The watering-can lay beside her; she'd been watering the flowers when she'd come upon a yellow bloom. Papa had called them dandelions. Mama would pull them out of the flower-bed. Sybil watered them._

 _Sybil's friend laughed, and the little girl felt her chin being tipped up gently. Her fingertips were soft, the child noted. Like Mama's. Unlike her own. She watched as the pink lips curled upward._

 _Violet eyes. A kind smile. Poisonous words._

" _I can make it all better."_

…

Red eyes swiveled to land on the servant who had been staring intently at a gleaming butter knife. His attention had been caught not by her gaze but by the sound she'd suddenly made.

A laugh.

One that though light and airy, burned.

Just as abruptly, her features were wiped clean and void of feeling. How queer. "Did you now?" Her words were barely a whisper, though he had no problems hearing them. She resumed her previous chore, and quickly rose from her seat to organize the silver in the drawer. He waited for something, perhaps a sharply worded remark to stop staring, but none came.

Sybil shivered at the voice she'd thought she'd forgotten, her hackles close to rising. Of all of them, of all of those she should have remembered, why was it _her?_ The creature took care to not snap any of the cutlery in half while putting them away. Mister Michaelis would scold her and she wanted none of that. She could still see herself; the hollow-eyed waif watering weeds like some scatterbrained fool. A child weeping over things set in stone and chasing things she should have run away from as fast her little legs could carry her.

"Miss Sybil?"

She snapped her head to Sebastian, "Yes?"

"You were lost in thought." The head butler's face was one lacking interest, but the demon was far from it. He arranged the strawberry parfait onto the tea cart. Not a single aspect of his layout was unpleasing to look at. He aimed for perfection in everything he did -anything less was simply unacceptable. Sybil would have told him so, but found herself missing the energy to enter into verbal sparring with him.

He patiently waited for a quip.

"So it seems." Sebastian glanced at her, only to find her staring out the window. Her eyes followed the white snowflakes as they fell from the clouded sky. She sounded old and unbearably young at the same time. How or more importantly _why_ , he did not know. She looked vulnerable. Alone. Uncertain. His eyes narrowed slyly, and he smirked.

Clearing her throat, Sybil turned away from the window and brushed a curl behind her ear. Smoothing out non-existent wrinkles on her apron, she walked to the sack of potatoes near the pantry door, swiping a knife on her way there.

"Should I start on the dinner preparations? I might as well peel the-" The young woman stiffened like a board when she felt the heavy black mass curling around her from behind. It was strangely warm. What was going on? Sybil tried to turn around to leave, but found herself cornered between the demonic servant and the pantry. Her heart thumped against her ribcage and she had half a mind to scream for Finny. She liked being able to take care of herself, but even she feared what might become of her at the hands of Sebastian in a hostile situation.

"Afraid?" He chuckled softly beside her ear. His hand was on the small of her back, and she swore he would try to light her on fire if he got bored enough one of these nights. That is if Sebastian Michaelis had the time to get bored as Ciel's butler. The child knew how to demand the impossible. Then again it was only fair to work his demon to the full if he offered his soul in return.

She swallowed nervously, "You're making me uncomfortable." The girl had goosebumps all over and her instinct screamed at her to run for her life. Sybil tried to keep her body from trembling too much, but his aura only grew more volatile and her fingers shook. Could demons smell fear?

"Am I now? " His breath ghosted over the crook of her neck and the unwanted image of getting her throat ripped out invaded her thoughts. Her fingers curled over the blade in her hand, muscles twitching with adrenaline. Her nose twitched.

"How adorable." Sebastian was quite entertained by the quivering maid. He found the manner in which the silver fog writhed in anxiety interesting as well. But he would later admit that the way she'd feigned an attack with the knife far more impressive.

Her wrist lashed out with the blade, which he naturally caught without batting an eyelash...only for the black rabbit to deftly swipe out his feet from under him. Taking the opportunity, she pinned him to the ground with black claws at his jugular. Her fingers had sharpened into points stained black. The demon watched the smaller being on top of him. Her face rivalled stone, and although he knew she was terrified of him, she did not look away when his eyes transformed into burning magenta slits.

"I must admit I am offended by your deception. You moved much slower before." He had not seen her move but a few moments ago; whereas, when she'd been fleeing that one night he had been able to catch up to her with some effort. This time, she had moved too fast to be seen. It brought up many questions. "Were you truly fleeing from me, or did you _want_ to be brought to my master?"

"Are you really making small talk right now, Michaelis?"

"It only seems fair, we are quite familiar with each other to be in such a position are we not?" The amusement in his tone was obvious. He nodded to the their location on the kitchen floor.

"Is that some sort of double entendre?"

"Answer my question and I shall return the favour."

"Is it rude to say that I don't trust you as far as I can throw you?" She deadpanned. The tension between them had dissipated, but the maid had not removed her fingers from the side of his throat.

"I allowed you to pin me did I not?" Sybil knew he had played along. She'd never stand a chance against him if he went after her seriously.

"Hm, and what makes you think you have anything I'd actually want to know about? Unless you erroneously think I have any interest at all about your days of plundering the masses for dinner." They both stared at one another in silence. However, she was so caught up in her staring contest that she failed to notice until too late that a certain gardener and cook had swung the door open -only to find the perfect butler and new maid awkwardly entangled on the black and white tiles.

…

No one breathed a single syllable.

Sebastian looked perfectly calm.

Bard had a nose bleed.

Finny looked confused.

And Sybil had been turned to stone.

Until, "Wah! Bard, how come Mister Sebastian doesn't wrestle with us?" He pointed at himself. The American dragged a hand down his face. Oh Finny, so naïve to the ways of the world. The taller blond wanted to tease the butler about the decorum he was always on their cases about, but one look at him, and Bard's mouth shut like a bear trap.

The ink-haired woman scrambled away from Sebastian like he carried the Plague, hoping she could explain herself. Frazzled, she dusted off her uniform and smoothed over her hair with clumsy hands. She didn't even glance at the man she'd left on the ground.

"U-Um! It's not- I-I don't- we're not-!" Her cheeks grew hotter and redder with each word she stumbled on, her hands gesturing wildly while she tried and failed to make a point. Urgh! She hadn't been flustered in years, for goodness' sake!

Bard smiled uneasily at his buddy, sweating. "Er, how's about we go help Maylene out with hanging up the laundry." One arm around the boy's shoulders he spun on his heels.

"But we don't-"

"Just do as I say, will ya?! Do you want a triple ice cream scoop?"

With that Finny had thrown Bard over his shoulders and fled like a madman, breaking things during his escape. Sybil let her forehead rest against a wall. She mourned her dignity and cursed the moment she'd decided to pin Pinocchio. Why did it have to be her? The ass-hat had known this would happen hadn't he? Sybil made a mental note to get some holy water on her day off and spray it on him next time he irked her.

"I believe the other servants believe us to be on _very_ familiar terms, little quarry."

Her head lolled to the side, one silver eye glaring at him through black hair. He simpered at her. "I must be off or I shall be late with the young master's tea. Please try not to derail from your duties, Miss Sybil." With that he tucked his pocket-watch back into his coat. When she failed to to do as told, he had the gall to _touch_ her by placing his oily hands on her lower back and pushing her out the doorway. The girl dug her heels into the ground, but it was no use. He wasn't deterred in the slightest, he could have been pushing a sack of feathers for all she knew. She fisted her apron.

"I hope you boil in holy water next time you bathe."

"Only if you agree to join me."

"I hate you."

"How charming."

"Old sod."

"How good are your mathematic skills?"

She stopped short, confused. "Why?"

"Well, rabbits _are_ good at multip-"

Sybil's couldn't get out fast enough, mumbling something about homicide under her breath.

Sebastian grinned. "Be at the drawing room at eight o' clock tomorrow morning for your lessons." He didn't speak any louder than if she were right next to him, he knew she could hear him no matter where she was.

He snickered.

• • • •

"What is it Se-" He paused when he saw not the towering demon, but the petite woman at the threshold.

For a moment, Ciel had seen the black hair and believed it to be his black-clad butler, but there in his stead stood none other than his newest servant. "Ah, it's you." She wasn't sure if that had been said with positive or negative connotation. "I thought you were Sebastian as there was nothing shattering or exploding in the hall." She blinked. This child, so young and corrupt, branded like cattle and yet behaved like the most dignified of nobles. Silver eyes slid to rest upon the eye the hell spawn had taken out.

Ciel found it odd how she made no effort to avoid staring at this eye-patch. He met her unwavering look with a dull one of his own. "I am busy, is something the matter?"

Instead of replying, she curtsied and began to dust the study. The boy relaxed somewhat once he realized she made no sound at all while cleaning. Unlike his butler, she made no flamboyant display of her skills. Sybil dusted the books and wiped down the furniture. The maid, he noticed, was efficient, yet quiet. Hm. She would certainly make a good parlour maid in that case. Scribbling down his signature on some documents for his company, one sapphire eye observed her movements. He'd been looking over a letter from the Queen that morning, and he knew he would be out and about in the streets of London fulfilling his role as the Watchdog. The girl hid amongst his demon's power somehow, and the child had come to the conclusion that it would be necessary for her to accompany them. Leaving her behind for now was out of the question, until they had properly ascertained how safe she was with the staff.

She startled him when he saw her standing right in front of his desk.

"Apologies. I did not mean to give you a start, I saw you looking my way and believed you wanted something."

The Earl straightened his posture, "It is fine. You may continue." He waved a ringed hand at her, and with a nod she returned to her chore. "I assume Sebastian's lessons have proved useful." Sybil visibly twitched. Breathe. If she could handle demon hounds, she could handle a conversation with a thirteen-year-old.

"Considering you have occasionally learned at his hands, I assume you understand only too well what Michaelis is like as an instructor."

The boy smirked, taking a sip of the tea the aforementioned butler had brought in before. Hm, interesting. "You get along quite poorly with him."

"With all due respect, my lord, I am taken aback by how you've succeeded in maintaining your sanity around such an insufferable weasel." She closed her eyes and sighed. "It's unfathomable to me how you can stand being in the same room with him for more than three seconds. You must have something very important to fulfill."

"I would not sell my soul for less." Ciel stroked the blue jewel of his family ring with a grim expression. The black rabbit could see the weight of the world crushing those frail shoulders. She pitied him, she truly did. Then again, pity was nothing but wasted energy. If he had chosen his end at the hands of Sebastian, then he certainly did not desire sympathy. It would not soothe his torment, only revenge could do that.

At least, he believed so.

"Is that so?" She swept her feather duster over the last bit of his desk. Her silver eyes were full of something Ciel couldn't place. Something that made him uncomfortable.

The raven-haired girl faced her boss, and curtsied humbly. "Then I hope it proves its worth." With that she excused herself and left the noble to his work with a swish of her skirts. Ciel was left to momentarily mull over her bizarre behaviour, before shaking his head. He had no time to think about the oddities of his staff. The boy had a case to solve.

…

 _The prey walks in circles._

* * *

 _A/N: Sybil did not appreciate Sebastian's sense of humour. Not one bit. Anyway, please let me know how I did, and give me your precious feedback! Me wants._

 _On to the cinnamon buns who reviewed~:_

 _ **To Wavywavy:** I know! It's just this big roller-coaster of emotions that leaves you wanting more. I'm so flattered! I really try my best to keep that ambiance Yana has, so hearing that is wonderful. In the words of my homie Shakespeare: "though she be but little, she is fierce!" Oh my gosh, yes, Seb can be such a troll. It's cool, half of what goes through my head would probably make no sense if spoken aloud. I hope you liked this chapter, Wavy. Thanks so much for your feedback!:D  
_

 _ **To chilly47penguin:** That's a relief! I was worried it might be going a little slow for the readers:) Yes! I'm thrilled to know you enjoy the way they interact *grin* You pronounce it: Sy- as in 'Si' from Sid and then -bil as 'ble' from sensible. Put them together and there you go. (Ignore my nerdy chuckling at the 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding' reference) Hope you liked this chapter as well. __Thanks for the feedback!_

 _ **To darkangelynn5:** That made my day, really, I'm so stoked it made you laugh! Hopefully you liked this chapter too? Thanks for the feedback!;)_

 _ **To Thornthief27:** Ahhhhh but my dear reader that is ze question, non? Okay, if you recall correctly, Sybil was present when Grell stated that a death scythe could kill a demon. Because she needs Sebastian as a measure of security, she can't afford for an asset like that to be incapacitated. So think of it as not concern for 'him' but for what it means for her survival, yes? So it isn't just emotions in play. As for how she feels about him, we shall see... Thanks for the feedback and I hope you enjoyed this chapter:3_

 _ **To AUniqueIndifference:** *Blushing hard enough to rival Grell's hair* asdfjksahdfkjwfhl. Gosh, you could fry eggs on my face from your praise! Knowing you like Sybil is spectacular, and I hope you continue to grow fond of her in the chapters to come;) You put me in such a good mood! I hope you had fun reading this chapter too. Thanks for your feedback!:D_


	11. Chapter X: That Rabbit, Observant

_A/N: After having my laptop go nuts and delete my chapter, and a small Hulk-must-smash moment I re-wrote and finished the tenth chapter. I kid you not, there were some real tears when I was met with a missing document. On another note, the lack of reviews had me wondering if there was something unsatisfactory about the last chapter. If you have any constructive criticism to bless me with, then go bananas! I love hearing from you guys. Here´s a big hug to those lovely readers that favourite and/or followed, those being:_ _ **anime0luver, Bubbles90, marcelineandbonnie, DKMaria, SongsofSiren, TheaterGirl09, LoverofAllThingsGeeky24, millie435, Elactrodite, Applejack456, Tails307, Yancelebi, Person who has a name,**_ _and last but certainly not least_ _ **AkaNeko-chan!**_

 _I still can´t believe the amount of readers, and I will continue to smile like a dork whenever I post. I regret nothing._

 _Disclaimer:_ _I,_ ** _Black'n'ivorykeys_** _do not own the plot of Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters, they all belong to the wonderful Yana Toboso! I own all original characters and my plot-line._

 _As always, read and review if you feel_ _it's merited_ _and I really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism! It's so very helpful, so don't be shy._

* * *

Chapter X: _That Rabbit, Observant_

" _Men rise from one ambition to another: first, they seek to secure themselves against attack, and then they attack others." – Niccolò Machiavelli_

Sybil paced about her bedroom. Her new grey coat lay draped on her bed, alongside a small shoe-box. Her teeth gnawed on the inside of her cheek in thought while her fingers rested against her cheek and temple. Just when she thought she had everything planned out and organized, the universe liked to prove her wrong. _Too young to take care of itself, too naïve to set free yet, too attached to leave alone… Why do I get myself in these situations?_

"You just had to let him in, didn´t you Sybil?" She mumbled and pinched the bridge of her nose. As soon as the words left her mouth, she paused. Glancing over at her bed, she almost felt a twinge of guilt. No, not almost, she did –and that was not acceptable. Her eyes narrowed and she sighed. Then, she started laughing. Here she was, conscience wounded about leaving a rabbit kit, when she´d-

"Miss Sybil?" The small maid turned her gaze to the door. She had heard Maylene´s distinctive footsteps a while ago, and couldn´t help a small smile in the privacy of her room. The bespectacled woman had such a warm personality, excluding her nervousness, and Sybil just couldn't fathom the reason for her to persist in interacting with a standoffish creature like herself. There was no need to build a relationship between them. It wasn´t as though she was particularly interesting. Furthermore, it would bring no benefits to the human, on the contrary, it would simply serve as a reminder of what Sybil couldn´t have.

She really did like her fellow maid, but she tried to keep her at a distance. It wasn´t personal, it was simply how she had come to function.

The gentle sound of Maylene knocking reverberated throughout her quarters. "M-Miss Sybil, the staff is outside loading the luggage on the cart, and I thought s-since you had not come out yet that perhaps you needed some help packing." The woman shuffled timidly in the corridor.

How could Sybil knowingly form a bond with this person only to then disappear? Because that was what she did: vanish. It would be no better than stabbing Maylene in the back. In fact, a certain butler came to mind. All these servants lived beneath this roof, thinking themselves a family when one day in the future, they would be left without their beloved master and dependable butler.

The thought struck her like lightning; one that sent a bolt of electricity down her spine. Pale eyes widened, and her lips parted silently. Sybil sank into a chair, biting her fist.

She wasn´t stupid, and it was clear they could not handle ordinary labour. Phantomhive would no longer be there to sweep them away to this temporary sanctuary. Michaelis would not be around to fix their messes. All the respect, trust, and gratitude they held so dear would crumble into dust, or worse, grief.

They would be abandoned to the world they had been rescued from.

Suddenly, her heart stopped. Only her eyes moved, flickering to the infamous shoe-box.

Air left her.

She turned to the mirror, locked in a heavy stare with her reflection.

"Do not make the same mistake twice." Reason had been the only voice she needed. It had kept her alive. Emotion had gotten her into too many problems she cared to remember. Maybe that was why she´d become a solitary creature. She had grown accustomed to it, for good reason. These people had not the slightest notion of what they would be involved in. Sybil lowered her gaze, unable to hold it much longer. Her fingertips brushed over her left palm, before they pressed against her breast. Her heart beat against them gently. Her lips twitched and a tiny smile bloomed on her face.

Her hands curled into fists. Sybil´s eyes narrowed, and her lips set into a determined line.

 _I cannot shield them from reality, but I can prepare them for it._

The maid stood up, energized by her purpose. Scooping Domino into her hands and tucking him safely in the pocket of her apron, she pulled on her coat and grabbed her suitcase. While she couldn´t promise her presence, she could make sure they wouldn´t need her. The door swung open, making Maylene squeak in surprise. However, the faint smile she was met with was unmistakable.

"I apologize for my lack of manners, Maylene." A shy blush dusting pale cheeks. Maylene had been worried for the past few weeks as the polite-yet-reserved Sybil seemed to flee whenever one of them attempted to approach her. The older woman clapped her hands together, "no such thing! Come along, Miss Sybil."

She grinned from ear to ear, looping her arm through the smaller maid´s. They made their way to through the manor in bashful silence. A quick mumble caught her attention. Her head turned to the side, "Pardon? Did you say something?"

The black rabbit´s face went red, embarrassed to the bone. _A friend. If it is only one, then I can be friends with Maylene. I can allow myself that, right?_

Coughing she mumbled, "You…you may call me Sybil." Her voice sounded weak and childish to her ears, but the joyful hum she received managed to quell her embarrassment. The senior servant squeezed her arm kindly, "Likewise."

...

While the servants prepared for the journey outside, Ciel sat in his study looking over a few Funtom documents he had left to sign before they departed for London. His mind was elsewhere, reviewing the little information the Queen´s letter had provided about his most recent case. One lone blue eye trailed the words before him lazily, only to look up when someone knocked on the door. The nobleman straightened in his seat.

"Who is it?" After his encounter with Sybil, he had decided to ask when it was obvious it wasn´t one of the walking disasters.

"Sebastian, young master." There was the slightest tinge of irritation in his voice, which no doubt had been due to a mishap with the staff. Or a certain maid. The boy grinned evilly.

"Come in." With that, the raven-haired servant entered the young earl´s study, dressed in his black coat with his master´s cane, top-hat, and Ulster coat in hand. The imbec- _gardener_ had once again carelessly underestimated his own strength and damaged the cart transporting the luggage and servants. These maladroit halfwits were not good for his health, even he would admit such a thing. As had become his routine, Sebastian repaired the cart and impeded himself from stringing the blond up by his neck. The urge to set them all aflame and see them run about in agonized circles grew more and more difficult to resist with each catastrophe they presented him with on a daily basis. He simmered down and smiled. "The carriage is ready, my lord."

Ciel stared at his butler calmly, "I have finished with the last signatures, come along Sebastian. The faster we arrive in London, the more time we´ll have to investigate." Standing from his bureau, he walked over to the demon, allowing him to place the coat over his shoulders. "Have the servants take care of the luggage once we arrive at the townhouse. I have no doubt that Lord Randall will be eager to save face by solving this case after his failure with the previous one." The child chuckled with contempt as he pulled his gloves on. Taking his cane, he moved to exit, only to be presented with a white envelope. He eyed it suspiciously, before looking up at his butler.

"If it is another invitation to a social event, you can dispose of it as you did with all the others." He waved a gloved hand dismissively at the man. He didn't have time to be pestered with such trivial matters when he had a job to accomplish. Why Sebastian had bothered with this one had been odd, but nonetheless unnecessary.

"I am aware of your aversion to dancing young master-" Sebastian smiled brightly.

The boy shot him a glare.

"-however, this is not an invitation –at the very least not of that nature." The creature gazed at the unassuming envelope.

"Stop playing around, I do not have the patience to humour you." Ciel spoke irritably. He was in no mood to play guessing games with the unscrupulous butler. "My apologies, young master."

There was no seal on the envelope, nor anything that hinted extravagance from the sender. Only his name had been written on the front in black ink, but he recognized the penmanship almost immediately. He hadn't heard from her for a while, and after their last encounter, he had not expected her to attempt any kind of communication with him. He opened it, and held the parchment mechanically. The earl wasn´t surprised to find a simple sentence written on the otherwise blank sheet of stationary.

 _ **Come see me when you have the time.**_

 _ **Angelina Durless.**_

Sebastian watched as his master discarded the letter in the waste-bin. "Young master?" The thirteen-year-old paid him no mind. _She knows about Sebastian, about the contract_. Master and servant walked down the hall in silence. All the while, Ciel pondered the meaning behind his aunt´s message. Once they stood before the entrance doors, he spoke quietly.

"There is a loose end that needs tying", he raised a hand to stare calmly at the blue jewel on his thumb, "but it will have to wait…for now."

The demon smiled, a hand where his heart should be.

"Yes, my lord."

...

Sybil´s nose twitched. Her body was rigid and stiff as a board while she exercised self-control.

She was itchy. So incredibly itchy. The wool overcoat, though thick and warm, pricked her skin in a way that irritated her to the point of debating whether or not she should actually wear the accursed thing. Unfortunately, the temperature outside dictated that a normal human being would bundle up to avoid a cold. Looking at the other servants, she didn´t see any discomfort on their part. So it was simply her –lovely. Ugh, so very itchy. It was concentrated at her arms, which were bare due to her short-sleeved uniform. She would have preferred her raggedy old shawl than this infernal coat.

"You look like you´re ready to slaughter somebody." Bard stood next to her, having finished placing the last bit of luggage on the cart. Apparently, he had been paying attention to her sour expression. "Well? Out with it." She cleared her throat, trying and failing to keep herself from flushing. Her mouth opened and closed, but she couldn't say anything. How silly would she seem all because of a simple sensitivity to wool? They thought she was this mutant soldier from a lab for goodness´ sake. All of a sudden, the cook´s eyes widened like saucers, and his hands waved nervously. "Er- I mean if it´s- you know- I- I can get Maylene to-" What?! No, Bard hadn´t- shoot, he had. If she´d felt uncomfortable before, this had taken the cake. The ex-soldier shuffled, "D´you need bandages or something?" The poor American could not stop fretting in his embarrassment.

At the word ´bandages´, Finny had come bounding over. "What bandages?" he frowned in concern. His big blue eyes roved over Sybil as he grabbed her by the arms. "Wait Finny-! She ain´t-" Bard gave a shout of alarm when the boy picked the small woman up to inspect her frantically for injury. It was certainly an odd display to the outside eye. If she had been itchy before, it had increased tenfold with Finny´s incessant shaking.

" **Bard** ", she said in what she hoped was a calm tone. It was enough to make both males pause. "I am perfectly fine." The three servants stared at each other in silence. The blond coughed before taking his cigarette between his thumb and index finger. "So you´re not-"

"No." she hissed softly. The taller of the two scratched his jaw, and she exhaled. The younger man´s eyes were watery, and the maid sighed. He blubbered childishly, horrified that he might have hurt her and placed her back on her feet like she were a porcelain doll. "There is no need to cry, I am unharmed, Finny." Sybil placed a hand on his golden hair, gingerly petting him with a serene smile. Now that she thought about it, she had been doing quite a lot of it as of late. These three would be the death of her. Silver eyes surveyed the two men and giggling woman a few feet away from them. She snickered, maybe it wasn´t all bad.

"If you aren´t sick, then what is it?"

"…the wool makes me itchy." She felt like dying when Bard laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulders. The physical contact surprised her, but she kept herself from jumping. Her lips pursed as she sulked –refusing to look at any of them. Though she swore she heard Tanaka chuckle behind his cup of green tea. Hmph. The maid squirmed away from Bard, and her face met an equally itchy, black coat.

…

Sebastian pushed her away from him with a finger against her forehead. "As charming as you are, please refrain from intimate contact while on duty Miss Sybil." The butler sent her a mocking smile, which was met with an infuriated flush from his smallest subordinate. He rather fancied the rage in her eyes. Compared with her usual neutral expression, this one suited her much better. Before she could spit the first insult that came to mind, he silenced her with a gloved finger on her lips. "Now now, what will the servants think if you throw such heated looks my way, little quarry? Quite inappropriate for a young lady." The demon watched her with narrowed eyes. "I would have to punish you."

 _I have never wanted to skin someone alive until this very moment._ The black rabbit had to contain herself, fingers twitching from the desire to rip his obnoxious tongue right out of his mouth. He had spoken softly, so only she could possibly hear him, but it still made her skin crawl. "This counts as sexual harassment." The small woman pushed him away from her with a hand to his chest. Her eyes bore into him like knives. "Please respect my personal space. If not, I can I assure you I will be the first to conduct a demon dissection."

"Do you tire of making empty threats?" Although, they were quite creative.

"Who is to say they are empty?" Sybil crossed her arms. She smiled innocently, "I am sure a death scythe would prove an appropriate tool." The hypothetical scene brought on a wave of giggles she had trouble smothering.

Sebastian watched her with an impassive gaze. "I do hope you will keep your behavior under control once we are in London." The nerve of this pointy-nosed jerk! The younger being´s fists shook, and she wanted nothing more than to have the horses trample all over his smug face. How long would she have to deal with his pompous ass? It had been but a few weeks and she could barely keep her stress levels around him at a healthy level. How could anyone possibly think positively of this-this-! Sybil exhaled, smoothing over a few wayward curls. Her behavior? _Her´s?!_ Like he was anything close to a decent individual. If he wanted another mindless idiot to order around like a bully, then he had another thing coming.

"Of course Mister Michaelis, please forgive my earlier behavior." The young woman´s face took on a professional air, and she nodded. She would definitely find a way to banish the jackass back to the fiery pit he crawled out of -if it was the last thing she did. "We best be on our way, please excuse me."

He rose an elegant eyebrow, but said nothing more. Taking it as her cue, she scurried away to join the rest of the staff. They chattered happily –Sybil mostly listened, though she did drop a few comments now and then- excited about staying in London. The lapin found herself in a pleasant mood around them, something welcome after her encounter with Sebastian. She had, had half a mind to rat him out to the earl about his cat-hoarding, but she wasn´t in any rush to earn the djinn´s wrath.

A few minutes afterward, their master exited the manor. Sybil scanned him subtly, and felt her curiosity pick up when she sensed how foul-humoured he was. The maid did not converse much with her employer, so there could have been various reasons for his change in temperament. Yet his aura told a different tale. Itch forgotten, she gnawed on the inside of her cheek. As much as she liked her own privacy, it was important to have a full understanding of the people she was in contract with. No pun intended. Sebastian was far too sly to pry information from, Ciel was the kind of person to shut others out, and the staff were not aware of anything crucial either. Her pale eyes landed upon her target.

The closest of the servants to the Phantomhives.

Tanaka.

She hid a tiny smile behind her hand, passing it off as a cough. The fact that the servants rode in a separate cart worked to her advantage, and the girl waited patiently for Sebastian to help the earl into the carriage. The others piled into their modest cart, with the house steward at the reigns. Seeing the opportunity, she climbed up to sit next to the calm old man. When Maylene questioned her choice of seating, she had said she did not want him to sit by himself.

It wasn´t a whole untruth.

"Are you certain you wish to sit up here with an old man like myself?" The ex-butler gave her a gentle smile, gesturing to the boisterous trio behind them. He wasn´t very talkative most of the time, but the maid liked his aura. It was peaceful and warm, even if it was tinged with sadness. This human had lived a long, full life. The knowledge made her features soften in a manner alien to her. She had never known her father´s predecessor, but she thought the young master lucky to have such a person.

"You are young at heart, which is what matters most." The house steward found himself a bit taken aback by the young woman. There was something about her that differentiated her from her co-workers. Such a level-headed child, she thought before she spoke and carried out her duties –and remedied others- with a dutiful patience.

Sybil felt awkward when Tanaka remained silent, concerned she may have insulted him unknowingly. The poor girl´s cheeks grew redder than the ex-sniper´s when she was in close proximity to her demonic crush. Her nose twitched while she made wild gestures with trembling hands. Stupid, stupid girl! He must have thought she was mocking his age. Oh, blast it! This was why she avoided normal conversation. "N-Not that you´re not old- I mean, you are by far the most experienced of the staff and, well- what I meant to say-"

Her rambling came to a halt when the senior laughed good-naturedly beside her. "There is no need to be so nervous, child. I had assumed you would prefer the company of those closer to your age. I am afraid this old servant is not as lively." The smile he sent her way comforted her, and she reciprocated with a mousy one of her own.

"I suppose you could say I am unorthodox then." It just so happened that Tanaka was the closest one to her age, even if it was simply a number. She could have been the same age as Finny with what she had missed. "I thought you might enjoy some company during the trip, Mister Tanaka. I hope you don´t mind."

"Of course not, Miss Sybil. It would be my pleasure."

"Splendid."

She watched the confidence he possessed as he worked the reigns. He was in complete control, and he clearly enjoyed it. The human looked so satisfied with his work, he must have loved serving the Phantomhives. Sybil could just picture a young Tanaka bustling about the manor with a happy air. Speaking of which- "Pardon me if I am mistaken, but you were the previous butler to the young master´s family, were you not?" Her head tilted the slightest bit to the right, and her expression radiated innocent, almost child-like curiosity.

"Yes, I have been with the Phantomhive household for three generations. They were all amazing individuals, of a sharp intellect and great character, just as the young master is today. Being their butler was and will always be an honour I look fondly upon." Tanaka smiled nostalgically, and the lapin couldn´t avoid the twinge of envy she experienced when imagining the luck the previous servants had possessed. Working for a man like Tanaka must have been a joy. The abyss that separated him and their current butler was phenomenal. Of course, one was a well-meaning human and the other was a soul-sucking leech from the nastiest layers of Hell.

"You were very close." Sybil noted observantly.

"Indeed.

"Do you miss it? Being the Phantomhive butler? After so many years of service, you must have grown attached to it."

"If I were able, I would have. However, the young master is my priority and he needs a capable man. I cannot perform as I once did, but I trust Mister Michaelis with the duties I once held. He has proven himself time and time again to have been the adequate choice for the new head butler. I have confidence in the young master´s judgment." Tanaka spoke seriously, and with a firm conviction that made Sybil sigh softly. _If only you knew,_ she thought grimly. Sebastian Michaelis adhered to his aesthetics, and the household meant little if not nothing to the creature. Demons were loyal to no one, but themselves.

She perked up at the tidbit of information she received. "But you appear very healthy, I´m sure you would continue to be a capital butler! Especially with your experience. Experience is invaluable." Her voice grew quieter, and the maid ended her statement with a look of admiration. The grey-haired man didn´t answer, and both servants were encompassed by a pregnant silence that clearly weighed on his mind by the way his aura died down.

Sybil placed a tender hand on his arm, an action that touched a sorrow the human carried perpetually.

"Just as the young master returned a changed man, I reunited with him as a wounded servant."

The black rabbit did not like the grief that clung to Tanaka, so she decided she had gathered enough. She was not heartless enough to hurt him more than he could withstand. She almost felt pity for him, but this was vital information for her jigsaw puzzle. "I apologize if I pried, Mister Tanaka. I shall not inquire further." The house steward shared a grateful look with her. They continued their journey in a companionable quietude. The snowfall had grown heavier, coming down in thick flurries. The others had fallen asleep behind them, this she could tell from their deep, steady breaths and regular heart-beats. Sybil felt a slight chill from the gusts of wind, but apart from that felt comfortable. Her coat, though trying, served to keep the snoozing kit inside her pocket warm and safe. She would bare it a while longer for his sake.

The silence was interrupted by the foot-fall of horses, and soft whinnies every now and then. A mischievous excitement had bubbled up inside her, and Sybil had to obscure the sneaky simper of her lips. She had a faint idea of what may have occurred one fateful night at the original manor. The lapin had obtained shards and fragments of the picture, but there were still pieces she needed. Ones that she would most undeniably possess through hell or high water. It was only a matter of patience and careful snooping.

...

They had just arrived in London, the carriages rolling over the cobble-stone streets. The stench that met Sybil was like an old acquaintance, one that was anything but welcome. Though she had spent her three years of ´freedom´ here, she had not grown attached to it. The trio had awoken from their slumber and were discussing how nice it would be to stay in the city with the young master this time around. Bard was particularly keen on having a snowball fight in the garden once they were settled in. Something told her he would take the game a little too seriously.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by the sudden stop of their cart. Brow furrowed in confusion she perused the street, but did not see the earl´s townhouse. Why had they stopped?

The answer to her question turned out to be the black-clad butler. His aura felt tense and on-edge –meaning his feathers had been ruffled. Her hackles rose, and Sybil was ready bolt away at a moment´s notice. Her stomach did acrobatics when he met her stare with an unctuous smile that sparkled. Sebastian Michaelis was a first-class psychopath. Who knew what horrid images went through his mind while grinning in such a manner?

"Apologies, Mister Tanaka. I have just been informed by the young master that we require Miss Sybil to accompany us this afternoon. If I had known earlier, I would have organized the carriages differently." He gave his predecessor a regretful expression. "Miss Sybil, if you would do me the favour of following me." A large hand was offered for her to take; a gesture only a gentleman would do in the presence of a lady. Ha. Sebastian, _a gentleman._ Nevertheless, the young maid would not make a scene before the kindly house steward. While she refused to plaster a fake smile on her lips, she did take the demon´s hand and allow him to help her down.

Once her feet reached the ground, she withdrew her hand as quickly as she could from his. The contact of his hand made her left palm burn. "Thank you, Mister Michaelis." With a cheerful goodbye to Tanaka, she walked away with the raven-haired servant, well, _tried_ his freakishly long legs made it difficult for her to match his step. The lapin swore he did it on purpose as even Ciel´s short frame could keep up with the towering butler. "Where are you taking me? If you plan to murder me, I suggest a dark alley in the East end. Not a crowded street in broad daylight." The petite maid chuckled uncharacteristically.

"My, what a morbid sense of humour for a lady."

She snorted. "You are not the definition of a ´gentleman´ either." She blew a lock of hair away from her face, revealing a tad more of the eyes she hid. "The very word is a contradiction to your person: _gentle,_ **man.** You, sir, are neither of those things."

Sebastian looked at her over his shoulder, mirth brimming in his sharp gaze.

"I can infer that neither one of us are what we give the impression of being."

Sybil met his stare with a curl of her cardinal lips.

"Quite so."

…

 _The predator and prey come out to play._

* * *

 _A/N: I can barely feel my fingers and toes as I write. The wonders of my easily chilled appendages and colds during boiling hot summers._

 _On to the pandas that reviewed:_

 _To **TheaterGirl09** : Yes! I´m happy you enjoyed the previous chapter:D Nope, not strange at all. I enjoy those the most, making up insults is a useless talent of mine. Wonderful to have heard from you, and thanks for taking the time to review! Hope you liked this chapter as well;)_

 _To ( **Guest** ): Short and sweet haha, thanks for the feedback:3 Hope you had fun reading this chapter as well!_


	12. Chapter XI: That Rabbit, Cordial

_A/N: It´s late and my brain is running on fumes, so not much of a note today._ _Here´s a kiss to those lovely readers that favourite and/or followed, those being: **Joann beck, NightsBlackRose13, blue polkadot, chocolatecandy123, Empryexl, leofrick, Rimefeather, shiroyasha02430, Spirit of the Sky, Clockfrufru65, Shadow the Ranger, AnimekatXAnime, AWill99, poisedrose, xxxTasha101xxx, SilverDewDrop, Ichigo0-0Rose, Aubry´s Heartsong,** and last but not least (drum roll please) **Halo0001!**_

 _Your support is what keeps me going, and gives me the motivation to keep typing away! Lots of love on my part for all you stupendous readers;D_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Disclaimer:_ _I,_ ** _Black'n'ivorykeys,_** _do not own the plot of Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters, they all belong to the wonderful Yana Toboso! I own all original characters and my plot-line. I also do not own the English folk-song The Unquiet Grave._

 _As always, read and review if you feel_ _it's merited_ _and I really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism! It's so very helpful, so don't be shy._

* * *

Chapter XI: _That Rabbit, Cordial._

" _The real power of a man is in the size of the smile of the woman sitting next to him." – Gentleman´s Essentials._

There were few things that could place Sybil in a bad mood. The girl preferred to keep her emotions in check most of the time, as she could get carried away in their shenanigans. Some of the things that evidently poked her temper with a stick included: wool, lack of sleep, hunger, and as she had recently added to her list, demonic butlers. Unfortunately, certain things on her list could not be remedied, only ignored. This happened to be one such occasion. Ciel had decided to pluck her from the soothing company of sweet Mister Tanaka and instead take her to a crime-scene alongside his red-eyed servant. Despite her dislike for him, the butler was necessary in her current predicament. Also, she had been cooped up in the manor for a little while, and she could use the change in scenery. Well, if a crime-scene were scenery. The maid sighed softly.

The hansom-cab they rode in was clean, and warm, and yet the girl felt claustrophobic. That was obviously due to the fact that she was seated next to Michaelis. Naturally, her instincts´ immediate response to the presence of a creature of his ilk was to high-tail out of there faster than Bard could light a stick of dynamite. However, she was bound by her word to stay put and follow the earl´s orders, and she would try to do so –key word _try._ Even if she _were_ to run off at some point in time, the sour little noble would no doubt sick his demon on her. Sybil did not want that, no sir. So to avoid jumping out of the moving vehicle, for the past ten minutes, she had done her utmost to occupy herself until they arrived at Portmann Square. This meant looking out the window for something to distract herself with. Not much luck. Pale eyes moved lazily from a couple, to a Funtom shop. It was then that a little girl with dark brown hair crossed her vision. She held on to her father´s hand while she whined and begged for a stuffed-rabbit toy on display. The man chuckled at the child, ruffling her hair fondly. The image had burned itself into her mind, and she could still see them long after the carriage had driven away.

Maybe it was the warmth of her seat, or the steady sound of the horses´hooves, but she quickly found herself losing focus. Slowly, she slipped into a drowsy state of inattention. Her head leaned against the side of the carriage and her eyes drifted partially shut.

 **(Flashback)**

 _He held her hand tightly, his large one protecting her tiny fingers from the biting cold as best as it could. Papa carried his gold pocket-watch in the pocket of his worn coat. They were on their way to the pawn-shop, where he would sell it. His fingers stroked the object, his eyes clouded with turmoil. A harsh, wet cough rattled her chest, and his eyes widened in panic. He asked her how she felt, but the little girl merely smiled up at him. His jaw set, and he shoved the watch into a corner of his pocket. They passed several shops, and she followed her father like a duckling. He kept walking for a while, only to halt mid-step when he no longer felt her hand in his. Quickly, he turned to look for her and saw her a couple feet away. She stood on tip-toe, forehead pressed against a bay-window. The smell of fresh bread wafted out from underneath the closed door, and her eyes gazed at an almond-topped Hefezopf with interest._

 _Her breath fogged up the glass, and she moved away slowly. One numb hand pressed against the window as though she could touch the sweet bread. Her stomach rumbled, but she shushed it. Just then a gust of wind blew through the cobble-stone streets, from the north, rousing the thin girl to hug herself and blow warm air onto her stiff fingers. Unbeknownst to her, her father watched her with tearful eyes. He cursed himself under his breath, before approaching her. The dark-haired child found herself wrapped up inside her father´s old wool coat and hoisted up into his arms. She decided not to tell him how itchy it was. He wore a gentle smile that brightened his features, but the breeze filled his bones with ice. He carried her down the street, and her eyes watched the bakery while she imagined how the bread would have tasted._

" _Snowdrop…" he called her fondly._

 _The little girl blinked and turned her head to look at his profile._

" _Have I told you the tale of the Rübezahl?" She shook her head fervently, eyes wide with wonder. Her hunger and illness were forgotten behind them as they always were at the subtlest indication of a story._

 **(End)**

"Miss Sybil." The maid flinched without meaning to, and reluctantly glanced at Sebastian over her shoulder.

She cleared her throat. "Y-Yes?" The truth was, he scared her. Petrified her. His trick in the woods had affected her far more than she wanted it to, and the consequences were popping up now. The initial rage she felt had delayed the horror.

Sebastian´s expression remained indifferent, "Please keep your wits about you. The young master has been calling your name for the past two minutes." She forced herself to maintain eye-contact with him while she spoke. The lapin hadn´t intentionally ignored Ciel, but he did have a valid point.

"Apologies, it will not happen again." Short and crisp. Why waste her breath rambling excuses? The earl was not the type of person to actually accept them anyhow. She nodded as an indication that he had her full attention.

"Do you make it a habit to daydream?" The blue-eyed boy rose an eyebrow. The few times he had seen her, the maid had been very difficult to distract from her chores. So the dazed look he had witnessed just now had been unexpected, especially with how on edge Sebastian made her.

"Memories and dreams are different things", she replied quietly, "but no, I don´t." Not anymore.

"Hm." Ciel watched her a moment longer, "the reason I had you come along, is that for the time being, I cannot leave you with the servants. Not until we discuss the exact nature of your situation, you have given me very little information from which to build upon." Sybil felt relieved he was keeping his end of the bargain, but she knew she would have to tell him her story one way or another. There were still things she would keep under lock and key, because this child, this human could turn on her in a second if he so wished. She was a wild card, and he was fully aware of it.

"I know. I-" her face hardened and her silver eyes narrowed abruptly. Had that been-? No. How could they know of her already? Unless…had that psychotic red-head told them? The sensation waned, and disappeared, which meant the death spirit had moved. "Earl, seeing as I will be staying with you, I will give you some useful information before we continue on foot." She exhaled, and leaned forward. "I may or may not leave during your investigation, do not send Mister Michaelis after me."

Ciel fixed her with an even stare, "I need a reason to allow you to go off on your own. How am I to know you won´t take the opportunity to escape?" He doubted she would take such a risky action as she had nowhere else to go from what he knew, but he would take no chances.

She tightened her jaw, stubbornly refusing to answer. They stared at one another in tense silence. The maid trusted no one, and neither did he, yet she would have to yield this time. "Put simply, reapers and I do not mix. I will return to the townhouse if one of them comes too close. This will avoid any unnecessary spectacles around the civilians. I should be fine for an hour or two, so as long as you do not take too long to return, there shall be no problems."

Sebastian eyed her thoughtfully. Small, soft, breakable –yet she could survive a blow from a death scythe. What could the little creature do that caused such animosity between her and the beings that meddled with his meals? Questions, questions. For all her prudence and discernment, she seemed to be a magnet for trouble.

His master accepted her response, and they settled into silence once more. Silver orbs stared out the window, ignoring his presence. Or attempting to at least. The ink-haired girl pondered the contract between master and servant. Whatever circumstances had enabled Ciel to summon Sebastian had forced him to grow up faster than any child should have. Here was a boy masquerading as a man. Not to say he wasn´t clever, oh no, he was a sagacious little thing. However, he was still very much a child. Could the Phantomhive boy truly comprehend the weapon at his disposal? With one word, one phrase, he unleashed a force on the world not so easily contained. Demons, were creatures of opportunity. They were masters when it came to bending and twisting information.

With what ease could a demon as old as this butler take advantage of a thirteen-year-old´s words?

…

Outside a pub named Hindustani Coffee House, civilians stood by whispering and murmuring in concern. Four men, dressed in nothing but their drawers, hung upside down. They were found tied and beaten with a note stuck to each of their chests. Police Commissioner Randall and Officer Abberline discussed the latest attack on the Anglo Indians. Ciel stood a few feet away, amongst the small crowd, his maid and butler right behind him as proper English servants. He eyed the clear bruises on the victims, and the clear frustration that marked Lord Randall´s aging features.

Poor Abberline took the brunt of the Police Comissioner´s wrath. The Scotland Yard ran around in circles as they attempted to solve the case, without much luck. There were no leads, nothing. However, Randall, incensed by the ridicule the Yard faced at the hands of the press, demanded results despite their best efforts. Moving through the crowd, the earl approached them just in time to see him crumple a note angrily and shout at the young officer.

The maid paid little attention to the conversation that ensued. With her eyesight, she had already read the note´s contents and seen the victims. As butler and master asked questions, she mulled over the disparaging letter. Sybil stood off to the side, an observer nothing more. There were particular words and lines that stood out to her, ones that sparked interest in her mind.

 _Children of sloth and depravity… England steals everything…forces culture…deserve the vengeance of Heaven._

First and foremost, there was the wording to consider. It was clear that the one writing the letter had a strong grudge against England, the monarch, and the nobles´ conduct. Words such as sloth, depravity, and Heaven originated from moral and religious beliefs. The insults ended with the drawing of a tongue at the bottom of the note. For all of the note´s blunt ridicule, and the numerous assaults, the symbol struck her as bizarre. If its purpose was to mock the crown and country, the words were more than enough. The tongue was far too childish a symbol for someone with such serious animosity. Sybil´s eyes narrowed and her head bowed. Pupils dilated with interest. _A religious Indian, a different culture, and a tongue,_ she mused. Her head turned to the men who dangled from the building like freshly caught game in a butcher´s window.

Stripped of their belongings and beaten black and blue, they were a cause of worry to the people of London no doubt. Despite this, one thing bugged her about all of it –apart from the tongue on the note. If the culprit had written a letter of condemnation on these Indian upstarts, why had they not gone through with _Heaven´s_ vengeance and killed them? They blatantly stated their hatred of these Englishmen, so why settle for such a meager punishment? Humans had the capacity to do as much harm as good with the right motive. This was mediocre work. Pale eyes roved the four men again, rapidly estimating their respective weight, strength, and height. To get away with subduing all four of them and vanishing before getting caught, you would need a group of men…or one very capable person. Gnawing on the inside of her cheek, she hummed to herself. The maid had a few things to think about.

Her attention returned to Ciel, who spoke presumptuously to Lord Randall. He had such a foul attitude for a child, it made her wonder what kind of person he had been before becoming involved with the likes of a demon. "A majority of smuggling Indians have a stronghold in the East End." The Queen´s watchdog smiled smugly, "I see that even city yards are unsure how to handle a dark place like the East End. It is difficult to determine the exact routes and quantities of smugglers, correct?"

Abberline could only listen to the child as he spoke with all the confidence of a grown man.

"That is why I shall make a move by my own terms…" the thirteen-year-old addressed his butler, "I want to return to the manor-house quickly. Sebastian have you memorized those documents?"

"Yes."

"Let´s go then." Without so much as a goodbye, the earl turned and was on his way. It was for instances like these, that the Queen relied on the evil nobleman to do that which the Yard was incapable of carrying out. This had been the duty of all the Phantomhives before him. Sebastian handed the papers to Abberline with a polite thank you before following his master. The ink-haired maid trailed behind them calmly, she was in no haste to keep up. Sybil´s ears were trained on the discussion that succeeded. No matter how far she got, she heard them without complication. Her nose did not twitch; the girl was lost in the words exchanged by these officers.

"This country has a secret executive agency which is directly controlled by Her Majesty. It is strictly kept a secret. **That** …was Phantomhive. The Phantomhives have served the crown for generations; they are known as the Queen´s Watchdogs or the Evil Noblemen." The grey-haired commissioner spoke grimly.

The Abberline fellow´s expression changed, becoming tense with confusion. "Why are they called the Evil Noblemen? They serve the royal family just as we do, right?"

"No. Their task is not such an easy one. Every country has its two faces, Abberline. Great Britain is no exception." The air around them darkened, the grey skies forbid the sun´s rays from touching the cold streets of London. Sybil´s skin tingled. "Phantomhive is a dark agency that conceals all of the royal family´s evildoings and eliminates every thread linking the crown´s involvement…no matter how dirty the method." Lord Randall paused. "A ´phantom´ is not something a royal family should possess." Both men watched the Phantomhive walking amongst the people belonging to the surface world of the nation.

Her mind recalled her previous chat with Tanaka, only to realize this household was neck deep in the darkest secrets of the English monarchy. How many enemies could they make, and how many of them would delight at the thought of exterminating them? Frankly, she found it preposterous for the Queen to rely on a child to clean up whatever dirty little actions she took to keep her empire expanding, and her people blissfully ignorant. Her lips pursed. No wonder the poor kid barely had any time to himself.

"They possess the power to control and manage the underworld of this country, preventing its contents from leaking into the surface world."

"In other words, it's the opposite of the police." Abberline observed his superior in disbelief, unable to comprehend the secrets the old monarch kept locked away from her people. "That…that kid is?" The maid's gaze settled on the small boy in the top-hat. Ah, so this was the true face of Phantomhive. The Earl of England´s filth. She would have sighed, but contained it. Her questions had been answered, but the truth only amplified the somber reality this mere child faced every day he woke.

"That is no child, Abberline." Randall spoke with finality, his eyes flashing behind his glasses, " _That_ …"

"…is a **demon.** "

Sybil glanced up at Sebastian; the butler clad in black –the boy´s shadow.

A shadow with a smile.

She shook her head.

If only they knew.

…

"Bard", an exhausted sigh, "why would you place stones inside snowballs?" The black rabbit pinched the bridge of her nose. The cook opened his mouth to reply only for Sybil to raise a hand, "Never mind." Things had been uneventful after leaving Portmann Square, until she´d caught a glimpse of a black-clad figure. He possessed the characteristic shock of chartreuse eyes, and a pair of square-rimmed spectacles. Without wasting a second, she had slipped into an alley and shifted, bounding away on all fours. She had returned just in time to hear the sound of breaking glass. Apparently, they had gotten into a snowball fight, only for one of the snow-ball´s to shatter a window. Shooing them inside, the maid cleaned up the mess and fixed the broken window. To her luck, they were cold and hungry from their outdoor activities, so with a bowl of hot soup, they warmed up in the kitchen. The girl grinned at the starry-eyed look they gave her when the smell floated outside the kitchen. Her fingers were curled around the hot bowl, warming them.

"I thought you´d be gone for the rest of the afternoon." Bard said from across the table. Finny was busy devouring the meal like he hadn´t eaten since last week, and Maylene tried to get him to slow down in case he choked on his spoon. Tanaka sat nearby, sipping his tea merrily.

Sybil shrugged, placing her spoon inside her empty bowl. "So did I. However, things did not go as planned and here I am." She rose from her seat to take their dishes to the sink. When they tried to help her, she smiled and told them to rest near the fireplace. "Would you like anything else to eat?" Full of soup and buttery rolls, they shook their heads and waddled off to lounge on the soft chairs of the drawing-room. Alone, she hummed a tune. It was far too quiet, and she could hear the soft snores of the others.

" _Cold blows the wind to my true love, and gently drops the rain…_ " she sang softly. _"I´ve never had but one true love, and in green-wood he lies slain…"_ She dried the dishes with a cloth, and stacked them one on top of the other. _"I´ll do as much for my true love, as any young girl may…"_ Placing a chair before the armoire, she climbed it and put away the clean bowls. _"I´ll sit and mourn all on his grave, for twelve months and a day…"_

The lapin had been stoking the fire in the library when she had heard the front doors open. Eyeing the clock, she saw they had been gone quite a while. There were three voices that did not belong to the household´s. Perhaps Ciel had found witnesses, or brought guests. Although he didn´t strike her as the type to entertain. The noise escalated quickly with angered shouts courtesy of the earl. Her head tilted as she stared at the ceiling. What was going on upstairs?

She shook her head, and continued her humming. Her answer came in a flurry of skirts, "Sybil! We have guests upstairs!" The girl rose an eyebrow. Adjusting her skirts, Sybil stood up and placed the fire poker back on its stand. She turned to her friend with a skeptical look.

"Guests?"

"Yes! Three of them, and I´ve never seen two of them before today." Maylene dragged her up the stairs to the master bedroom, where she met up with the other servants and the earl.

"Wait a minute! Why do I have to look after you two?!" Little Hesiod looked positively livid, so they were not guests…but why were they here? There was also a Chinese man, who smelled of…opium? Her nose wrinkled. What kind of company did this child keep?

The sun-kissed young man sat on the edge of the bed as though he owned the place. He looked young, she would say eighteen or nineteen, with tan skin and colourful attire that was obviously not English. They were of fine material, and expertly tailored. He must have been of a high status from whence he came. His body language oozed pride, and the way he smiled at them irked her. Sybil didn´t like to base her opinions on first impressions, but this fellow had a rather obnoxious attitude. While her bespectacled companion whispered with Finny and Bard, she watched from the doorway. She folded her arms behind her back, and blinked curiously.

"I really didn´t consider staying at an inn. Is it a common practice for you Englishmen to kick your benefactors out into the cold?" He flopped onto the bed face down, resting his chin on his forearms. Fantastic. Ciel´s hands were balled into fists, and Sybil wondered how much he could take, before the vein in his forehead would pop.

"Apart from that…just who the hell _are you_ anyway?!" he barked. The unwelcome stranger was not fazed by the boy´s hostility.

"Me? I´m a prince." Sybil rolled her eyes. Of course he was. Just what they needed, a pampered child´s whims to put up with. What exactly happened with monarchs nowadays? Did the word royalty make common-sense leak out their ears? Parents did more harm than good by withholding discipline. This Indian prince would have one very nasty reality check someday. She felt a little pity for him, but mostly found him annoying.

"A prince?" The maid was not surprised to hear the complete lack of enthusiasm in Sebastian´s voice, nor the incredulous look that overtook his face.

"This person is the twenty-sixth child to the king of the princely state of Bengal: Prince Soma Asman Kadar." The man who spoke had the height of a giant, passing even Sebastian. Wonderful, as though she were not small enough as it was. Though youthful, he had a full head of snow-white hair, which she honestly thought rather…pretty. Silver eyes examined this stranger thoughtfully. Grey eyes, tan skin, earrings, a warm smile-nothing suspicious as of yet. One thing that sparked her curiosity, was the state of his right hand. She didn´t smell blood on him, yet it was neatly wrapped in bandages as white as his hair. He wasn´t a demon –she would have felt it before he had crossed the front gate. Did he have scars or blemishes he wanted hidden? A mark of some sort perhaps? Suddenly she felt the back of her neck prickle, and looked up. Her cheeks coloured when she realized the man had been aware of her scrutiny. She squeaked in embarrassment and looked away. Parlour maids were not meant to analyze guests as potential threats. They should be sweet and hospitable, then again she was not an average maid.

"I will be staying here for a while, okay midget?" Soma stated boldly. He clearly suffered from an inability to read social cues. Ciel twitched at the prince´s nerve. He had half a mind to order Sebastian to throw them out.

"Then, as a symbol of our new friendship, I will prepare chai!" The girl felt a little stunned at how cheerful he was. "Nothing can compare to chai tea with ginger on a cold day!" He cheered, and she was surprised the room´s temperature did not elevate from his warm grin. Sybil nearly choked when he stopped to grasp her hand gently, "Miss Maid, could you please help me find the kitchen?" Too confused to refuse, she nodded dumbly, cheeks dusted a timid pink. The man proceeded to almost dance down the hall. Sebastian was hot on their heels, protective about having someone else serve tea.

…

Agni was a literal ray of sunshine.

Sybil could not fathom a single reason for a person to dislike the benign butler. He had a talent for making people open up, and that was feat, especially when it came to the black rabbit. Sebastian had been oddly quiet, but that was a positive change in her book. The less he spoke, the better. Besides, he wasn´t exactly the definition of friendly.

"You´ve come a long way from Bengal." she mentioned casually while helping Agni with the ginger. "Does the prince have a case of wanderlust?" She herself found the idea of adventure enticing, but due to circumstance had not ventured as much as she desired to. Stories and anecdotes would suffice, for now. One day, she would venture from the known, just like her father.

"Yes, we have travelled quite a distance, but the prince does not leave his palace very often. In fact, he was delighted by the sight of snow when we arrived." Agni chuckled fondly at the memory. Sybil giggled good-naturedly.

"I can imagine, though I´m sure Bengal has its own charms."

The Indian beamed at the little lady, "Oh yes, there are many beautiful flowers, and quite a diversity in wildlife." They chatted amiably, laughing here and there.

"Bengal sounds amazing, I would love to visit it sometime in the future." She sighed hopefully. "It must be such a grand thing to travel." Sebastian rolled his eyes, but she was too preoccupied with her new friend.

"You have never ventured out of England, Miss Sybil?"

"Well, I suppose you could say England is the first country I have visited." Her lips curled in amusement. At this, the Phantomhive butler glanced their way. This human had managed to pry open the reserved little thing.

Agni blinked curiously, "I had assumed you were English due to your accent."

"My father was English, but my mother was German. I grew up in Germany, and came to England afterward." Sybil felt her mood perk up. Keeping everything bottled up all the time could take its toll on anyone, even her. There was also the possibility that her earlier memory had triggered a little nostalgia in her. A small shiver went up her spine when Sebastian took the teacups from her to place them on the tray. She had almost forgotten he was there. He now knew a small tidbit about her family. Creepy. Clearing her throat, she adjusted her apron. "I believe you should be able to handle things from here."

"It was lovely meeting you, Agni." She smiled sweetly at the Indian, "I will see you tomorrow."

"Of course, have pleasant dreams, Miss Sybil." He bowed.

The maid nodded at the butler, and turned, heading for the door. It was strange for Sebastian not to point out that as a parlour maid, her duties included serving tea to the guests, but did not think much of it. Tomorrow was a new day.

...

 _The prey is soothed by a faint ray of sunshine._

* * *

 _A/N: Agni has managed to pry open the quiet little maid, and she seems to be recalling bits and pieces of her past._

 _On to the sweeties that reviewed:_

 _To **Signerz** : I am loving that you are loving this story, best thing a writer can aspire for. Hope you like this chapter, and thank you for the feedback:)_

 _To **chilly47penguin** : That´s amazing, and I hope you´ll forgive the lack of Sybil/Sebastian in this chapter. Ooh yes, the plot (evil, maniacal laughter) I am so honoured, and hope to continue developing my story-telling skills for all you readers:3 Thank you so much for the feedback, you can´t imagine how happy you make me!:D_

 _To **(Guest)** : Booya! Great to hear so! Thanks for the feedback, darling!;)_


	13. Chapter XII: That Rabbit, Thawing

_A/N: I´m feeling pretty good. I´ve been attempting to update more frequently, and so far I´m doing it! Also, the fight between Lizzy and Sebastian was just...gah, Yana you are too much. I just love how she can make the reader get caught up in Sebby´s dorky antics, and then she gives you a bold reminder of what he really is. It´s freaking awesome._ _Here´s a kiss to those lovely readers that favourite and/or followed, those being: **NightDreamerNeko, Liquidation, waterflygirl, PrismUnicornRainbows, miricakechan1, colorfulimagination123, Checkmate6, LadyLunaTwilight, Keelan1210,** and **KimmyBw28**!_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Disclaimer:_ _I,_ ** _Black'n'ivorykeys,_** _do not own the plot of Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters, they all belong to the wonderful Yana Toboso! I own all original characters and my plot-line._

 _As always, read and review if you feel_ _it's merited_ _and I really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism! It keeps me motivated!_

* * *

Chapter XII: That Rabbit, Thawing.

" _It is both a blessing and a curse to everything so very deeply." -d.j._

 _It was a small village, with crumbling houses and no signs of life. She stepped over the remnants of a cart, careful not to trip on the hem of her stolen cowl. Papa would have been disappointed, but the church was empty and abandoned. No one would miss it. Night was upon her, and she was weary from many days without sleep. The child rifled through an empty house, searching for something edible. So far, she had been met with failure. A drawer opened, and something stood out to her. It was a small knife. Pale fingers reached for it, but stopped when the object winked at her in the dark. It seemed to promise something, something she knew was wrong._

 _She stared at it, and finally, closed the drawer._

 _After rummaging through a few more rooms, she decided to move on. Maybe she could find somewhere to sleep. Her skin prickled and she turned, only to see a man. He was young, with blonde hair and brown eyes. His features were dulled with concern. "What are you doing here so late? Where are your parents?" he spoke so softly, so sweetly that her heart swelled up with grief and fear. Tears fell down her face, and she sniffled._

" _You poor sweet child, you are alone, are you not?" He stepped forward and kneeled, pushing back the cowl to reveal a little girl. He frowned with pity, and shushed her shaking sobs. "There there. I will take care of you…it would be cruel to leave you." He patted her arm comfortingly, "come with me." She suddenly recalled what her father had told her about strangers, and managed to shake her head. When she tried to step away, his fingers curled into her thin shoulder painfully. She looked up, and saw slit pupils staring down at her coldly._

 _She watched in stunned horror as the man withered into a monster that should have been confined to a grave. It was corpse-like, with rotting flesh and the putrid smell of decay clinging to it. A scream tore through the air, and a roar followed after. Her fingers, now sharp dark points, were covered in icy blood. Her body had gone numb, and she ran leaving behind the armless creature. The creature that laughed._

" _Run, it will only make it more of a hunt for us." A mob of ghouls burst from the ghost town, snapping their chops and laughing like hyenas as they chased after the fleeing child._

 _She ran into the pitch forest, heart hammering against her ribs. Their blood-curdling laughter reverberated around her. The gnarled branches scratched her and yanked on her hair. She screamed for help, for her father, but no one answered her. Bony hands closed around her neck, squeezing._

 _ **You may be but a child, but we played with Death, and he does not like being cheated.**_

…

Sybil shot up, lips parted in a silent shriek. Salty tears burned her skin, and her nightgown was damp with cold sweat. Her hands reached for her throat, clawing at the hands that had been wrapped around it. Scrambling from the confines of her quilt, she stumbled toward the small section of the floor illuminated by moonlight. Her foot caught on the sheets, and she fell onto the ground in a heap. The girl curled into a ball, shaking like a dead leaf in a storm. Her chest heaved as she gasped for air. Her vision cleared, and she could see the silver light between the locks of her hair. Her breathing slowed, but the tremors ran their course. _It was a dream, they´re gone,_ she chanted in her mind like a charm. Gingerly, she pulled herself from her foetal position, and sat with her knees tucked against her chest –her back against the wall beneath the window. She felt caged within the four walls of her bedroom, and stood up with unsteady legs.

She wandered down the halls making no sound. The girl did not think of the demon prowling about the manor at this hour, nor what would ensue if she was found outside her room at this hour. Her mind had no energy to fret about him, not after such a horrid reminder of why she stayed here. All she knew, was that she wanted to go outside. She hugged herself defensively, fingers digging into her arms. She ground her teeth together, silencing the sea of whimpers at the back of her throat.

The black and white tiles felt cold under her bare feet, and the paintings that adorned the walls were glimpses of nightmares. Something white drew her attention, and Sybil turned, only to see her reflection. Wild hair, a fragile form, and a tear-stained face –this was a part of her only she knew of. She glared at the small girl and sighed, brushing a few strands out of her face before continuing.

As silent as a mouse, Sybil slipped out the back, and walked down the small steps to the snow-covered ground.

Her lips twitched when she saw the snowman Maylene had built earlier that day. It´s head was far too large for its body, but it was cute nonetheless. Her cheeks and nose were flushed a light pink from the freezing temperature, but she relished the chill. It chased away the last remnants of drowsiness and woke her up. She was outside, she was not completely free, but this was more than she could ask for. The snow tumbled gracefully from the clouded sky, like tiny people dancing on the wind. Her toes and fingers were a tad numb, but Sybil knew that she had begun to thaw. It was funny, how waking up from detachment brought her both relief and stress. It reminded her of the way her skin would burn when warming up from being numb on particularly cold days as a young girl. You could not have the benefits without the disadvantages.

Carefully, she sat down on the last step, tucking her nightgown around her legs. Pale eyes checked her surroundings, and when it was obvious that the coast was clear, the ink-haired girl cupped her hands together, catching the intricate white flakes. Her hands were numb, and so the snow did not melt against her skin. Sybil marvelled at the fragile beauty of winter´s rain, eyes wide with delight.

"Miss Sybil?"

The maid gasped in surprise, and shot up from her seat. Unfortunately, she slipped on the ice and took a tumble. Her cheeks glowed red amidst the snow while she stared at Agni in horrified embarrassment. The poor thing had crushed Maylene´s snowman, and was now semi-buried under its remains. With luck, her flushing would trigger her spontaneous combustion, and all traces of her moment of clumsiness would be cremated. Except, that did not happen, for she found herself being lifted up and out of the freezing white blanket by one very concerned Indian. "Are you injured?! Do forgive me, it was not my intention to frighten you." He exclaimed apologetically. His stone-grey eyes were riddled with worry and it only made her more self-conscious. "Don´t worry I will take you to Mister Sebas-"

"No!" Needless to say, she shocked not only Agni with her sudden outburst. Her nose twitched nervously, "Wh-What I meant to say is that I'm right as rain. It was just a small tumble, and if anyone needs medical attention it would be the snowman, not I." She gestured to the squashed remains of the snowperson. "I would hate to bother Mister Michaelis about something so silly, and so early too -let him rest." Ha! As if. What she didn´t want was for that sadist to witness something so…humiliating. He seemed bent on making her as unhappy as was possible during her time there, and she preferred to keep him on one side of the townhouse, away from her. She waited for some sound of amusement from Agni, but was met with none. Peeking through her fingers, the young woman saw a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, we all need help at some point in our lives." He placed her back on her feet, and she cleared her throat while brushing her hands over her slightly wet nightgown. "Are you certain you are well?"

"Yes, the snow softened my fall."

"I meant your spirit." She froze in bewilderment and ever so slowly met his gaze. "I do not wish to pry, but you seemed distressed." He placed a warm hand on her shoulder, and she could only stare. "You are the type of person that keeps silent when they are hurting, but you only cause yourself more harm by doing this. That is why, as your friend, I will listen should you ever need it." _Friend, huh?_ A smile as sweet as honey bloomed on her face all the way to her eyes. Prince Soma was blessed to have such a compassionate butler. It was people like Agni that -little by little- wormed their way into the maid´s heart. She appreciated his offer, but this wasn´t something for his ears.

"Thank you, that´s very generous of you, Agni." The nervous flush, was replaced by a rosy hue of content. They stood in the open air in a tranquil silence, one that, though still irritating to Sybil, was a smidge more tolerable. The snow continued to fall in its twirling dance, like tiny stars falling from the dark sky. "Would you watch the snow with me for a few minutes?" White plumes drifted up from their noses and lips.

"Of course, Miss Sybil." He replied merrily. "Though you will catch a cold if you do not dress properly, and you are all we-"

"I´ll be all right, I´m stronger than I look." She assured him, and flexed her bicep jokingly. He didn´t look quite so convinced, but the unexpectedly cute action made him chuckle. If this would lift her spirits, then he would comply for the quiet little maid´s sake. They settled against the back-door, and observed England´s winter together. The night was calm, and the melody of the servants´ soft breathing comforted her.

After a moment, Sybil spoke up. "Say Agni, did you know that each snowflake is unique? There is none like it, no matter how much snow falls."

"Really?" His eyes widened in awe, "How remarkable…"

She held out a hand, catching some on her fingers, only for them to melt away almost instantly. Their delicate forms had such little time to exist, but each and every one was special and different. Snow fluttered down, the pale flakes peppering her dark hair and eyelashes. Her pale orbs fixed on the parting clouds, which revealed a crescent moon. Its silvery glow similar to that of her eyes, though she thought it far lovelier. Her eyes were bland in her opinion -grim. Even Agni´s eyes had a warm earthiness to their grey that made them inviting. Hers were not even grey, and if there was one thing she had always found the most fascinating of appearance, it was a person´s eyes. Her mother had, had brown eyes, soft, kind, brown eyes. Sighing, her attention returned once more to the glistening ice descending from the starless sky, it was a better use of time. For thousands of years, winter had come, snow had fallen, and yet no snowflake would ever have another like it. Alone, they dwindled away, but together, they stood strong. Together, they could create storms. They were beautiful.

"They are, aren´t they."

She was not referring to the snow.

…

Sebastian checked his pocket-watch. It was one o´clock in the morning, and from what he had observed, Miss Sybil slept until three. He had just passed by the sleeping prince´s quarters, making sure nothing out of the ordinary took place, when he had felt her wake up and leave her bedroom. She needed to be monitored during the day –he would check on her now and then as he went about his own duties- as she could still prove to be a threat. Until they knew her background, and who were hunting her, master and butler watched her with a keen eye. His eyes narrowed when he sensed one of the humans still awake –Agni. His master had allowed them to stay for his own reasons, those being that Soma and his butler were possible suspects in his current case. What were they up to at such an hour? With a sigh, he headed for the garden.

He didn´t reach it, for he crossed paths with the people in question. Though not as he had expected.

His face expressed a subtle hint of surprise. The icy maid was asleep in the Indian´s arms, who he assumed had been taking her to her room. Both of them had flecks of snow dotting their person. Sybil´s face lay free of her control, and a tenderness that seemed to fit her just as much as her venomous glowers seeped through. Sebastian silently perused this unguarded version, only for Agni to speak.

"Oh! Hello Mister Sebastian, I apologize if I woke you." He smiled regretfully.

"There is no need to apologize, though I must admit I did not imagine you to be a night owl."

The grey-eyed man laughed good-naturedly, "I am not. I was drinking a glass of water and happened to see Miss Sybil from my window. I thought it strange to see her out in the garden by herself at such a late hour. I could not help but think that perhaps something was wrong." Sebastian rose an eyebrow at this. So she had wandered out to the garden, had she? Garnet eyes narrowed by a millimetre. One thing that pricked his curiosity was why and how this had been the result. The coal-haired creature had demonstrated a large need for personal space, and yet, here she was, being cradled like an infant by a stranger. He scoffed. What a tangled little personality. His lips twitched faintly.

The Indian butler blinked, "Is something the matter, Mister Sebastian?"

"Nothing whatsoever", he replied, "I am simply ashamed that as our guest you found yourself in a predicament like this one with a staff member." The demon bowed, and continued before the snow-haired man could respond. "I will take Miss Sybil off your hands, so please return to your bedroom. It would be a shame for your sleep to be disturbed any further." Taking a step forward, he reached for the black rabbit, only to have the well-meaning foreigner move away. His shoulders stiffened, though it was nearly imperceptible. Agni´s eyes lingered a little too long on him however.

"It is no trouble, I am but a butler after all." He smiled kindly.

"Truly, I would feel quite inadequate if I allowed a guest to do such a thing." The raven-haired servant kept the polite expression on his face, silently willing the human to agree. Agni was being rather troublesome at the moment. He was a guest, and Miss Sybil could get to bed on her own just fine. This was completely unnecessary. At the sound of a soft sigh, both men glanced at the maid in question. She squirmed slightly in the tan man´s arms, before pressing her cheek against his chest and settling back into sleep, much like a child carried by their parent.

"Very well", Agni spoke after a moment, and carefully placed her in the shorter man´s arms. Sybil´s black curls melted into the dark fabric of his tailcoat. "I will retire then, until tomorrow, Mister Sebastian." The Indian bowed, and walked away, a small smile on his face.

Sebastian did not bother with the odd look, and made his way through the dark manor. There were signs of weariness on her young face, but she appeared to be deep in slumber. Whatever had ushered her out of her bed earlier must have tired her out. She was not the type to sleep heavily, yet here she was, curled up in his arms as though she were dead to the world. Her chest moved rhythmically under her nightgown –one, which was resting scandalously high on her thighs. Miss Sybil would have formed quite the commotion if she were conscious, she might even attempt a few blows at his head if she was frazzled enough. His lips curled into a smirk.

It was careless of her to fall asleep in the garden alone. Moreover, her affinity for Agni was as curious as it was contemptible. From his own interactions with her, Sebastian had noted two behaviours on her part: hostility and quiet indifference. However, with the arrival of their two guests, a new facet to her persona had surfaced. She was not a simple nettle, no, with the right person she was comparable to honeysuckle and in some instances, a shrinking violet. So small, yet so much chaos in one body; like a tempest contained in a teacup.

It was then that the butler very nearly faltered in stride. He rose an eyebrow at her, watching, waiting. A soft snore floated up from the maid in his arms. It was faint, but his keen hearing had caught it. He snickered. With the way her head was positioned against his chest, it made sense, but made it nonetheless amusing.

When he arrived at her door, he entered effortlessly. He stopped for a second to examine the state of the small space, noting the slight disorder; the mess of blankets and the pillow on the floor. He then placed her on the bed gingerly, careful not to wake his thorny little subordinate. He froze when she latched onto his right arm, but she only mumbled quietly. Her grip wasn´t the forceful kind he was accustomed to, this touch was gentle and held familiarity. The Phantomhive butler freed his arm from her grasp. He smoothed down the lapels of his coat, and stood back once he´d pulled the blankets over her. Sebastian had just began to turn for the doorway, when he paused in momentary thought as an idea came to mind.

Said demon then left with a swirl of his tailcoats and one very mischievous grin.

…

Early the next morning, Sybil had downed a mug of black coffee and set to work. The bitter drink mirrored her mood while she swept the halls and stoked the fire in the guest rooms and library. She blew a curl out of her face; a faint scowl on her lips. The nightmare had ruined her sleep somewhat, but she didn´t feel particularly tired -her chat with Agni had soothed her nerves and helped her fall asleep again. No, it was the strange little surprise that awaited her when she woke up that did it.

 **(Flashback)**

Sybil mumbled softly to herself while she opened her eyes. The urge to stay in bed was strong, especially after such a rough night, but there were chores that needed doing and- wait. How had she gotten back to bed? A small frown marred her lips as she attempted to recall the events of the night before. She had gone to the garden, and then Agni- ah, it must have been Agni who carried her after she´d fallen asleep. It was embarrassing to think the poor man not only stayed out in the cold with her, but ended up carrying her all the way to the servants´ quarters. With a sigh, she nuzzled her pillow, and felt something hard poke her cheek. She sat up, and stared at the thing she had been cuddling in her sleep.

A stuffed toy.

A stuffed _rabbit_ toy.

The lapin watched the object like it would come to life at any second, possessed. How the hell had this ended up in her room? In her _arms_ –to be more specific. It was big, but overly so, with soft white fur and red eyes. The plush animal had a little black vest and a matching bow-tie as well as a perfectly stiff expression. He looked like the White Rabbit from Lewis Carrol´s Alice in Wonderland; a stick in the mud with his eyes glued to his pocket-watch, running about like the world would end if he didn´t get things done. The girl snorted humorously. _Now who does that sound like?_ She glared at it, turning it over in her hands for any type of clue as to who had brought him there. She ruled out the servants, for they slept through the night without as much as a stir. Agni would have no knowledge of where to find the Funtom merchandise the Earl checked for quality every now and then. Ciel had no reason to be sneaking into her bedroom in the middle of the night, moreover, this was her employer –the one who could barely brush his own teeth without his butler. Which meant…

She swallowed with difficulty, hackles rising in alarm.

The toy´s beady little eyes gleamed in the sunlight, and she swore the thing was laughing at her.

Her controlled response was to chuck it against the wall.

 **(End of Flashback)**

Honestly, the maid did not want to speculate Sebastian´s motives, and preferred to remember the reaction he´d had when Madam Frances had called him indecent. She pressed a hand to her lips, failing to supress the laughter the image gave her. Oh, that woman was a gem. Her grip on the broom tightened, and she had to lean on it while her shoulders shook. Her cheeks flushed with delight and she openly giggled, her sides aching. This stopped as soon as she felt him approach her from behind.

"What do you want?" She sighed irritably.

"I´m simply curious as to the reason for your good humour this morning, Miss Sybil." He smiled. The black rabbit stared at him impassively. As if the black stain from Hell actually cared if she was happy or not. He only ever looked pleased when he pushed her buttons. "Pleasant dreams, perhaps?"

"Liar."

"I do not tell lies." The young woman looked utterly unimpressed.

"Of course. Seeing as you have the maturity of a three-year-old, I´ll tell you so you can skip off to carry out whatever dastardly deeds keep you amused throughout the day, and I will be left with my peace of mind." She crossed her arms, and continued. "I had trouble sleeping, and went out for some fresh air. Agni happened to pop by and we talked for a little while", she shrugged, "I dozed off, and he was enough of a gentleman to put me to bed. End of story." All throughout her explanation, he watched her with a smile that only a spawn of Hell could pull off. "…You are creeping me out."

"You slept well then."

"Will you stop with your cryptic nonsense and just tell me what it is you are implying?" She deadpanned briskly. Sure he´d slithered in while she was asleep, and decided to place a toy in her bed like she was some type of toddler in need of a security blanket. Sometimes she liked to imagine roasting him over a fire like a chicken and feeding the raven to the servants...though on second thought, she coudn´t imagine demon being paritcularly tasty. He would taste like tar or burnt toast.

"Your snoring is rather adorable." He stated without batting an eyelash, "However, I had not expected you to cling to me so desperately." Sebastian smirked at her.

She seemed to turn to stone, the broom falling from her hands to land on the floor. She had expected him to confess his stunt with the toy, but not that he´d _watched her sleep_ like a stalker. Her face was blank and she spoke mechanically, "…is there a reason why you stole into my room or are you just that creepy?"

"How rude, and after I took it upon myself to tuck you in."

What now? Did he just- oh no. OH _HELL_ NO. "When have I _ever_ given you the smallest impression of wanting your gnarled, old fingers so much as a **foot** close to my person?!" Her face was tinged rouge and her hands gestured wildly. Her volume kept rising on par with her indignation. Sebastian´s eyebrow twitched at the word ´old´.

"You appeared rather… _pleased_ with my ´gnarled, old fingers´ last night. Or would you mind explaining why it is you refused to let me go once you were in bed?" he rose an eyebrow at her. His face flowed with mirth at the way she spluttered angrily. The butler step forward, which meant Sybil would instinctively move back –and find herself with her back to the wall. He…He had carried her. Not Agni. _HIM._ Her mortification was crippling. Ever since she was little, she had the habit of hugging a pillow at night, and somehow…ugh, no she didn´t want to think about it. It made her insides twist.

"I was afraid you might feel lonely, so I took the liberty of gifting you with a replacement."

Squirming away from him, she snatched the broom from him, "why do you insist on irritating me?" Her embarrassment still burned bright, though she struggled to maintain her composure.

"Your reactions are exquisite." He beamed like a child.

"You are a sick man, you know that?" Sybil´s nose twitched. The petite maid huffed while she adjusted her skirts.

"So I´ve been told."

"Many times I´m sure." The silver-eyed girl snorted. She fussed with her hair, the voluminous locks refusing to stay in place. She stiffened when she felt a gloved hand rub a curl between its fingers. What was he doing? She tried to leave, only to have him hold her in place with a serious look on his face.

"Your hair leaves much to be desired. You could at the very least attempt to keep it out of your eyes."

"This is coming from the butler with a strand hanging in the middle of his face?"

He ignored her quip and removed her frilled head-piece against her will. "Do hold still." It wasn´t a petition. Sybil clicked her tongue, but obeyed. Like he knew anything about dealing with her hair. Even as a child, she could remember hiding from her mother when she had the brush in her hands. It didn´t help that she had a sensitive scalp to boot, the slightest tug was torture. She shivered when he worked his fingers through the few knots –there was no pain. He brushed her fringe back, and when she opened her mouth to protest he shushed her.

He assessed his work with satisfaction, "better." She touched the neat ponytail he´d created. It looked…good. Even if her face felt a little exposed now.

"…Thank you." She said begrudgingly after a pause.

"Was that so difficult, Bitter Rabbit?" He simpered at her. With that soft appearance and tart attitude she really did remind him of the popular toy.

Her cheeks darkened, before she smiled. "More than you would think possible, Nachtkrapp." Sebastian´s mouth twitched at her bon mot. Now that he hadn´t heard in quite some time. Maid and butler looked up at the ceiling when they heard Ciel cry out in surprise. What in blazes? "I do believe that to be the Earl, aren´t you the one who wakes him because it appears Agni beat you to it." She rose an eyebrow.

"So it would seem." Having said that, the demon set off to see what exactly was going on. Curious, Sybil followed him. Oh the young master was in for quite a ride if their guests were always this bubbly.

The black rabbit chuckled.

…

 _The prey begins to thaw._

* * *

 _To all the wonderful readers who reviewed:_

 _To **I´m Someone (Guest):** Well that sucks. I´ve been wondering where you´d vanished to haha, I missed hearing from you too;) I hope the website hasn´t been doing that to anyone else...yikes. Don´t feel bad, I´m as cool as a cucumber. Hope school is going great for you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the message, hun:)_

 _To **Liquidation:** You caught me haha, yep, I´ve always loved the name and the book? Don´t get me started. I could ramble about it for HOURS. That´s so nice to hear! I love to read, but sometimes I subconsciously compare my writing and in my mind I´m like "Black. You can do so much better, come on!" So thank you for that little motivational boost right there:3 I hope you liked this chapter, and I really appreciated your feedback!:D_

 _To **Yuki15 (Guest):** Thank you very much! I appreciate the suggestion:) Hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for the feedback!_

 _To **Keelan1210:** I get that on so many levels. Hm...maybe? It´s hard to tell with our inky butler, but considering Sebastian is a hyper narcissist, a smigden. He just can´t stand another person taking the spotlight, now can he?;) I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you for taking the time to review, darling:)_


	14. Chapter XIII: That Rabbit, Suspicion

_A/N: Okay, I´m going to say it: Sebastian you need to learn to respect people´s personal space. Look what you did to poor Edward. This is why Sybil wants to pluck your feathers off one by one…On another note, I'm sorry for the wait. I have returned to my full-time University student schedule, and my writing time has diminished quite a bit_ _(midterms_ _to_ _me are like butterscotch candies_ _to_ _Sebby_ _)_ _. NOT to say that I'm ever going to give up on the story, I just take longer to update *sweat drop*. Here´s a big thanks for those lovely readers that favourited and/or followed, those being:_ **_MeAFanfictionGirl, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, LaughterLover98, Tsukiyomi-Hio, Shadow75sunshine, Anerali, PurpleGear, GlaresThatKill, GamerGurl3, Writer Fairy, The-Sun´s-Gone-Wibbly, prongs and jily, Midna the Pokemon, Raylaroo, TheMimeThatTalks, CupcakeH3RO, Yamada-aka, ApatheticGamer, DrAnime203, hidden within the tardis, 1ToasterKitty, xxxMockingbirdxxx,_** ** _infinite eternity, LadyAthosTheKat,_** ** _ **xiiangxin**_** ** _,_** ** _CJMolyneux,_** ** _ **Hell's Death Angel,**_** ** _ **Lhannie, TheSecretNames, Kaito Mitsuki,**_** _and_ **_**notsofrilly**_** ** _!_**

 ** _I'd also like to thank and hug the readers who took the time to review. I love hearing from you guys,_** ** _and replying to you reviews is probably one of the things I find most enjoyable other than writing these chapters._**

 _Disclaimer: I,_ _ **Black'n'ivorykeys,**_ _do not own the plot of Kuroshitsuji nor any of its_ _peculiar_ _characters, they all belong to the wonderful Yana Toboso. I own all original characters and my plot line._ _If you fail to comprehend this clear and concise statement, then it is incredible how you graduated from law school._ _I_ _ **will**_ _send Wolfram after you people (Sebastian would use my cutlery and that is unhygienic – I don't care how clean they are afterward)._

 _ **As always, please read and review. I really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism!**_

* * *

Chapter XIII: That Rabbit, Suspicion.

" _A woman uses her intelligence to find reasons to support her intuition." – Gilbert K. Chesterton_

Sebastian opened the door to his master's bedroom, "Excuse me, young-"

He stopped, eyes widened slightly in surprise. His master was squirming as Agni held him bridal style, smiling in a friendly manner. Sybil peeked from behind the butler, only to blink slowly and then rub her eyes.

"WAIT JUST ONE SECOND! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS-?!" Ciel protested. The Indian seemed to ignore his cries, commenting that the food would grow cold if they did not hurry.

So it wasn't her eyes, then. The young woman bit her tongue, restraining herself from giving away her amusement. Ciel really was a child. She was having a strangely difficult time controlling herself. _Except_ …The sight seemed to remind her of something. It nagged at her, and she glared at the carpet in thought. It was Agni's beaming expression that caused the memory to assault her unexpectedly. She could see herself caged in the butler's gloved hands while he cooed at her mockingly from above. Sybil swallowed with a shudder. The smile on his face had made it all the more horrifying…she had been certain he would be picking her remains out of his teeth the next morning, but the creature had not done so.

The maid sighed, silently gazing at the back of Sebastian's head with narrowed eyes.

 _Not while he's bound, anyway._

She caught a whiff of something sickeningly sweet and moved away from the door –it was that Chinese fellow from the day before. Lau poked his head in from behind the half-open door, "Oyah? It's been quite lively in here since early this morning." Sebastian left the bedroom to join him in the hall, and Sybil decided to follow Agni before he made off with the lad. Her employer was quite desperate to be freed.

She spoke up, "Ag-"

"MISTER SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

Sybil, torn between her fellow servants and the earl glanced between the boy and door. What to do… as much concern as she felt for her friends, the worst the old demon would do, would be some verbal abuse around guests that is. Agni _would_ be present…so perhaps Michaelis would be intelligent enough to tone down his obvious dislike for the servants. The girl sweat dropped, _not likely._ In the end, the young maid chose to explain the boy's discomfort to the foreign butler, who proceeded to apologize fervently and set him down. Ciel's nightshirt was wrinkled and messy from his struggling, and those unintentionally endearing cowlicks had taken over his hair again. Yet Sybil could only note how his hand moved to the contract mark.

She sent Agni to join the others, telling him she had to get her master ready for the day. A lie of course, but there was no guilt to accompany it. The snow-haired man took his warmth with him, leaving a cool atmosphere. No words were exchanged between the two, not at first. Silver eyes observed the subtle shake of Ciel's right hand, but she said nothing.

Ciel flinched when he saw her move toward him, his muscles stiffening defensively. Something soft, and warm fell over his shoulders. He frowned, and then realized it was his robe. "It's a bit chilly in here, young master. Do try to keep warm, you might catch a c-"

He slapped her hand away brusquely.

"I do not need your mothering."

Sybil stopped, meeting his gaze. A lone blue eye stared her down, almost as if he were daring her to think of him as anything other than her employer; someone above her. She had yet to learn what exactly had led this boy into the hands of a demon, but she could sense the stain it had left on his soul. Ciel Phantomhive may have been a savvy businessman, a cunning Watchdog, and a dignified earl –yet he was still young and human.

The maid moved away from him, giving him the space his body language demanded from her. Sybil opened the door to leave, and gave him a polite curtsy.

With that, she straightened the paintings that had been made crooked by the small stampede and followed the sound of awed whispers and the stench of opium.

"Oh, is this what all the fuss was about?" Sybil asked slowly as the others gazed at the impressive breakfast Agni had prepared. She had seen him working in the garden early that morning, when she was dusting near a window. The gentle giant had practically glowed with joy as he worked. He was rather difficult to miss with his earthy skin amidst all that snow. "It's a welcome change from the usual routine." She commented lightly. When a silent stare courtesy of Bard and Maylene came her way, she flushed.

Sebastian looked around, taking in the unexpected sight with a small frown. "What happened?"

Agni spoke up, "Ah, it was presumptuous of me, but I have prepared all of this myself!"

He really was a little too humble for his own good. Sybil smiled at him gratefully; he did not have the slightest idea of how helpful he had been. The morning would run much more smoothly with all of these things taken care of. It also saved them from having Mister Michaelis snapping at their heels.

"Oh, you shouldn't have! Please relax, you are our guest."

Shaking his hands fervently, Agni replied, "Oh, but it is nothing!" He smiled humbly at the crimson-eyed butler, "The prince, of course, is excluded; however, I am a mere butler. The least I can do is lend the hard-working Sebastian a hand."

Sybil smiled. He really was a person to admire. Patting him on the arm, she spoke up, "Grand job, Agni. You cannot imagine how helpful you were. Really." The head butler could not help but compare their guest to the three servants behind him. Common sense that was all the demon asked for, yet they made the same idiotic mistakes time and time again.

The fair-skinned man offered them a condescending smile, "Why don't you all kneel down on the ground and beg for even a mere scrap of Agni's talents. Perhaps it could improve even _you_ a little." The small maid's lips thinned into a line at his words. There was no need to be rude. It was then that the servants' silence burst into chaos as they stampeded toward the grey-eyed man –Sebastian's insult had once again flown over their heads. Sybil moved out of the way, watching the trio for a second before covering her face with her hands. _It wasn't meant to be taken literally…_

Sebastian walked away in a foul mood as a dark look overtook his features.

…

Ciel stared at the prince sitting across from him at the breakfast table. It was not as though the young earl was talkative in the first place, but Agni's surprise awakening did not help to ameliorate his lack of hospitality. Lau sat on his left, minding his own business while eating a slice of French toast with ginger that the prince's servant had prepared. Sebastian stood dutifully behind his master. The noble glowered openly at the older boy, one hand supporting his chin, elbow on the table.

"So…how long do you two intend to stay in my house?"

Agni leaned forward, pouring Soma more tea. The boy couldn't comprehend how he could look so content. His eye twitched at the prince's table manners. He not only behaved like a child, he also ate like one. Soma had curry on the sides of his mouth, and his cheeks bulged like a chipmunk storing as many nuts as it could for the winter.

"We will leave once our work here is done." The prince answered –words muffled due to speaking through a ridiculously large mouthful of curry and French toast.

The boy felt his patience wane at the vague reply, "and that is…" Sebastian could hear the way his master's pulse thumped quickly with annoyance. It almost made him smile. How amusing. Ciel didn't give a damn what they were doing in England. However, he _was_ eager for their departure from his home. He couldn't have them out of his hair fast enough.

Lau looked over, "aren't you two searching for someone?" The drug lord paid more attention than was assumed. He recalled the prince asking the Indian man in the slums if he had seen someone. The Chinese man leaned back in his chair.

"So what if they are? That's hardly of any importance to me", snapped the thirteen-year-old's dryly. "Moreover, why are _you_ staying here as well?"

"Oh. Yes." Soma ignored the earl's blatant disinterest, reaching into the folds of his colourful shirt. "We are looking for a lady. This lady." His hand moved forward, a piece of paper he'd been keeping safe held between his fingers. The severity of his expression and tone contrasted starkly with the poorly drawn image he had on display. Sebastian's mouth thinned into a line of disbelief. It was a miracle anyone could recognize it as a person, let alone a _woman._ "Her name is Meena. She was a maidservant at my palace." The prince continued to speak while popping more bread into his mouth. Agni smiled happily; pleased his master enjoyed his cooking.

Ciel squinted at the drawing, "This is…" He was at a loss for words…were there even words fit to describe what he was staring at?

Sebastian and Lau were at his side, they too were unsure of what to make of the drawing (if it could even be called that).

"I drew that." Soma stated proudly. "I drew it so well that once you see her in person you will recognize her immediately! Isn't she a beauty?" He assumed anyone could tell it was a woman by the bindi she wore.

Ciel turned to look at his butler, "Sebastian, can you find her with this?" Said demon stiffened, before speaking.

"Even for me, that is…" The boy met his gaze, and the demon could feel that blue eye drilling into his skull as his words came to a pause. His master was **very** eager to have his 'guests' out his front door and on their way. "I'll try my best then."

…

Sybil stepped back suddenly, at the sound of the door handle turning. The doors to the music room opened and Soma and Agni were thrown outside by the scruff of their tunics, nearly landing on her. Sebastian shut the door behind them, returning to Ciel's violin lesson. So the prince had continued to seek attention… The black rabbit had busied herself with her chores and those of the staff, trying to steer clear of the demon who had miraculously refrained from tying and gagging the prince up.

"…Are you two all right?" She blinked. The maid had assumed the 'exemplary' butler would treat their guests…well as guests, but she was mistaken. Then again, he _was_ tampering with the Nachtkrapp's schedule for the earl. He would show no mercy –not that he possessed any in the first place. She frowned; still, Agni didn't deserve to be thrown about like that.

Agni smiled at her; he did quite a lot of it, really. "Yes, Miss Sybil." The prince shot up, and instead of being furious, he resembled more of an ignored child. He pouted, and his hands curled into fists. "Come along Agni! That midget will be begging to spend time with me!"

"Jo Ajna. Excuse me, Miss Sybil." Her friend gave her an apologetic look.

She nodded, and with a bow, he followed after the violet-haired youth. The young woman watched them round the corner of the hallway, before crossing her arms and shaking her head, "Oh dear."

Smoothing out her apron, Sybil was on her way once more. There was something she wanted to have a look at. Earlier, while Ciel had been conversing with the prince over breakfast, she had heard something rather…interesting. It was about someone named Kali. Later, when she and Maylene had cleared the dishes from the table, she'd seen the most peculiar statue of a woman standing on a man's stomach.

The small maid looked both ways, before quietly walking into the dining room. Ah, it was still there. Good. She brushed a curl out of her face, tucking it behind her ear and neared the spider-armed woman. Silver eyes were wide with curiosity, taking note of every little detail. She had multiple arms, a necklace of severed heads, and a sword in her right hand. Her eyes strayed to a head Kali held in her left hand –a demon's head. She recalled Agni had mentioned she was a deity. Hm. Sybil glanced at the grandfather clock; she should return to her duties. Nothing disastrous had occurred yet, but better safe than sorry.

She was just about to turn around, when she stopped, and her nose twitched.

Wait a minute.

Whirling around, lapin zeroed in on the female deity's face, and it was like a bolt of lightning raced through her. The goddess was sticking her tongue out. It seemed like such an unimportant detail, and yet it pricked her intuition. The note had a tongue drawn on it at the very end. The fair-skinned maid felt a rush of adrenaline, bouncing on the tips of her toes. _So it was a reference to this goddess_ , she thought, _but why?_ At this she frowned, pacing back and forth, tapping a fist to her lips. What significance did it have? She needed more information. Would Ciel's library have books about Indian mythology?

Sybil heard the clock strike eleven, and exhaled sharply. Maylene would be waiting for her. Damn, she would have to leave this for later.

…

It was now time for Ciel's art lesson, and Sybil was starting to come to terms with the fact that Monsieur Mephistopheles was indeed a jack of all trades. She supposed it was to be expected from a demon, especially from one from hell. Those were the worst. Sybil hung her head; she had the lousiest luck. Sebastian had arranged a bowl and a bottle of wine on a silk cloth before the boy.

"Next we have art study." The maid found the silence quite annoying, but knew better than to distract the boy. _Besides,_ she glanced at the sun-kissed prince, _I doubt it will stay quiet for much longer._ She swept her duster over a little porcelain ornament; keeping an eye on Maylene should she accidentally tip something over while dusting. "Calmly search for balance, and bring out the depth", Sebastian instructed. Ciel concentrated as he held his pencil in front of his face; the apple would be the focal point.

"What?" Soma asked, managing to startle Ciel. "Drawing a bottle is rather boring, isn't it?" He had been sitting behind Ciel in his own chair with Agni standing behind him with a mellow air. "Drawing a picture is better with a naked woman, right?" The prince announced, "So…!", he turned to the two maids assertively, pointing a finger at them as though he were back at his palace in India. "You, women! Undress!" Maylene dropped her duster with a squeak, hugging herself. Sybil stopped dusting, and calmly turned around.

"I…I will only undress in front of the man I love." Maylene managed to stammer with a red face.

The shorter girl shot the prince an unimpressed look, forming an 'x' with her arms. "Request denied."

"Ah, may I help?" Lau stood behind the girls, a grin on his face.

"If you'd like a duster lodged down your windpipe, then _be_ _my guest_." Silver eyes narrowed and her nose twitched while her maroon-haired companion hid behind her nervously. Her duster was pointed at him in warning.

" **GET OUT!** "

Out went the prince.

...

Soma was persistent, she would give him that. Sybil winced when she saw the prince standing confidently with Agni behind him, holding some cards.

Good grief.

"That's it! I have a new business proposition for you!", the violet-haired teen stated triumphantly. "LOOK AT THIS! A doll in the in the image of the Indian god Ganesh!" His butler showed them the visual, which Sybil had to admit looked all right. At least it could be recognized as an elephant. "But get this, somehow...the trunk...", Soma's eyes shone with excitement, "IT MOVES!"

" _ **GET OOOOOUT!**_ " bellowed the boy.

Out went the prince...again.

The maid picked up the flashcards the prince had made, which were now scattered about the floor, looking them over. _This isn't all that poor of an idea,_ she blinked thoughtfully, _I have never seen a toy_ _in the image of a_ _god_ _before_ _._ The challenge would come in the design; maintaining it soft and plush for a child as well as including the mechanism for the trunk. Indian religion certainly had some eccentric beings; elephant gods, and demon-slaying wives... Sybil smiled lightly to herself. Then an idea struck her.

Though the earl was incredibly eager to get rid of their guests, they were a blessing in disguise.

She may not have books on Indian mythology, but she _did_ have one very bored prince of Bengal at her disposal. Who could be more knowledgeable on the subject than a person who had grown with it as part of their culture? However, Sybil found the young man aggravating. Furthermore, she knew Agni would be far easier to converse with. Her lips made a subtle frown. She liked Agni, she really did, but there was a tiny bit of suspicion gnawing at her subconscious. It bothered her, for she was fond of the benign man and did not want to think ill of him without concrete proof. How she wished she could call her doubts nonsense and leave well enough alone... she snorted. Her nature was a damnable thing at times.

...

"Hmph...what time will you finish?" It was now two o' clock in the afternoon, and time for Ciel's fencing lesson. Soma lay on his stomach, chin resting on his hand as he watched the boy practice with his butler. Sybil rolled her eyes. How could he mope like that? He was free to do as he pleased -travel, roam, explore, and yet he preferred to whine and irk a thirteen-year-old. Her jaw clenched in vexation. Sybil exhaled harshly, and leaned against the wall. When her line of sight fell on the little earl, she felt her mood brighten somewhat. He looked both cute and funny is his fencing attire. The blouse was long, and had the faintest resemblance of a dress on the young lord. The thought of the stony-faced lad in a dress made her shake with mute laughter.

"...and just what the hell-" the tan prince continue his complaint. The maid felt the sudden spike in the child's aura, and sighed. Now he'd done it.

Ciel's temper, which had been crumbling into pieces as they day drew on, finally imploded. Violently. "ARGHHHHHH! SHUT UP!" The boy whipped around, face twisted in fury, "I CANNOT CONCENTRATE!"

The prince pouted, "No need to get mad."

Ciel grit his teeth, and exhaled sharply. Approaching Sebastian, he swiped the foil out of the butler's hand and threw it to the older boy. "If you desire my attention to that degree, then be my opponent." Soma caught the blade, his mouth forming an 'o' in surprise.

The teen slashed a circle in the air with it, a cocky expression on his face, "Though I have only studied martial arts such as kalaripayattu, and silambam...", he confessed with a shrug, "meh, have it your way." He adjusted his stance, facing the blue-eyed child with his weapon pointing in his direction. A challenge.

"So if I beat you, you will play with me?" The Indian royal's tenacity was almost endearing. Almost.

"Only if you _win_." Ciel stated, unsmiling. "If you lose, you must stay quiet and out of my way."

The maid eyed the two boys wearily, _this will not end well._ Ciel appeared to have a good grasp of the technique when sparring with his butler (Sybil was not familiar with fencing; only the basic rules of the foil from observation). However, he was still quite small for his age, and Soma, although young and immature, was still a man. Sybil clenched her teeth. There was no reason to stress about the earl's safety, if anything _were_ to occur anyhow, that was what his demon was for. Tiny Hamlet had made it quite clear he did not want her pestering him with her concern, so who was she to argue with a thirteen-year-old? She folded her hands in front of her neatly, standing opposite to Agni.

Sebastian reached for his watch silently, looking at the time. It would have to be less than five minutes, any more and they would be behind schedule.

"Five bouts in three minutes. The one with the highest score wins." He looked up, raising one arm. Ciel looked calm and focused; whereas, Soma bounced with energy -eager to prove his worth. The boy held his foil with one steady hand unlike the violet-haired youth who grasped the hilt as one did a dagger. Sybil considered speaking up, but at this point it was rather pointless. There was also the fact she had a feeling it was the reason the earl had made the bet with Soma in the first place.

"Now...let's begin!" The butler announced.

Soma dashed forward. Ciel stood his ground.

"Take this!" The prince cried. The foil whipped sideways through the air. It hit the boy's leg -the flexible blade bent. Soma's eyes widened in surprise. Sybil rose an eyebrow, _did you expect to slice through his leg?_ "That is not a valid point in fencing", Ciel smirked -his eye gleaming, "too bad!" The shorter boy lunged forward with a sharp thrust of his foil, one that Soma avoided by the skin of his teeth.

"What the hell are valid points?!" The prince barely managed to twist out the earl's way, who took no pity on the novice. "You coward! I'm don't know the rules!" Sybil felt her lips purse at the lad's expression. Soma may have been spoiled, but Ciel was bullying him at this point. Sybil could see the anxiety in Agni building up with every thrust of Ciel's weapon.

"It is your fault you don't know the rules," Phantomhive sneered, "a match is a match." Sebastian stood idly, snickering at the adolescent's distress. A chill slithered up the maid's spine. It was almost as if he enjoyed the cruelty shown by the child -as seemingly innocent as it was. The demon was moulding him to his taste...slowly...subtly... Frightening.

"Why you little-" Ciel cut him off, distracting him with unrelenting attacks. Agni's body was tense, and Sybil observed the man shrewdly. Silence was dangerous. Animals were loud and showy when they did not intend to fight. When they withdrew into themselves and made no sound, _that_ was a signal for you to run. It meant they were getting ready to strike.

Soma tried to block, only for the foil to bend and wobble.

"This sword is difficult to use when swinging from left to right!" Poor Soma.

"Thrusting forward is the basic idea of fencing...not to scythe the sword horizontally." Ciel explained briefly, evading a swing from the prince. A move that left him vulnerable.

Ciel grinned, "Your torso is wide open!" Soma froze.

There was a whoosh of air. "PRINCE! THIS IS DANGEROUS!" His arm shot out in reflex to hit the nearest pressure point in Ciel's arm. A loud 'clang' and a muffled sound of shock from the boy were heard. No one moved. Sybil was at the child's side in seconds; however, Sebastian pushed her aside like a rag-doll, examining his master's arm for injury. Agni seemed to register the situation, his eyes widening in horror staring at the hand that had defended the prince. A river of apologies poured out of the snow-haired butler's mouth.

"My body moved of its own accord when I thought the prince was going to lose!" His master chortled triumphantly despite the obvious tension in the room.

"AHAHAHA, Agni! You have protected your master splendidly!" Soma clapped him on the back as he praised him. "Agni is my servant; he is mine! In other words...I am the victor!"

"Tha-!"

"Now you shall play with me!"

Sybil felt her temper flare at the prince's obvious lack of concern for the boy. He truly _was_ a child. The lapin could do nothing but observe, at least until the demon stopped guarding his meal like a starving dog.

"Oyah...", Lau threw the boy's foil to Sebastian, "Here. You should take reprisal for your master, butler." The raven-haired creature caught it swiftly. "What shall you do Ciel's butler?" Soma appeared a tad too delighted at the idea of their servants sparring against one another. Another attempt to prove himself? Sybil rolled her eyes discreetly, before gently taking the boy's glove off and rolling up his sleeve. When Ciel tried to pull away, she shot him a look befitting a stern mother. Her father had been far softer than her mother, who though kind, had no qualms with scolding her child when she misbehaved.

It was only a temporary paralysis, but there would be bruising around the pressure point. Hm...so Agni could behave recklessly for minuscule things if his master was involved. Soma was in no danger physically, but his pride was. Her brow furrowed slightly. So Agni's protection went farther than the health and safety of the young prince.

Interesting.

Sebastian glanced at the blue-eyed boy, "Indeed...this would not have happened if you had not been mean to an inexperienced novice." It was strange how his statement was nearly comparable to a parent's reproof. Not quite, but close. Ciel opened his mouth with the start of a protest, only to be interrupted once again. "However, when the master is injured like this as a butler of Phantomhive, I cannot ignore it." The butler now faced the Indian duo, sword at his side.

"Moreover, we are behind the planned schedule by ten minutes." He added -face grim. The young earl narrowed his eyes at the demon. "That is your true motive isn't it?"

"Wasting more time seems like a very logical way to ameliorate your problem." Sybil mused with a soft snort. Men. Standing up, the small maid brought her employer a chair to sit on. Placing his weight on his knees like that could not be very comfortable. Sybil was on her knees, and having gently taken the boy's arm, worked the tips of her fingers into the tense muscle. She was grateful she had tended to her father's muscle spasms from over-exertion as a little girl, even if her hands had been weak at first. Ciel had not pulled away as of yet, so it must have been helping. If not a smidgen.

Soma crossed his arms,"Interesting. I shall allow this duel!" The lapin wanted to smack some sense into the man-child. Silver eyes closed at the sight of Agni shifting into an atypical fighting stance, foil in his right hand. Sigh. Not him too. The demon took an elegant stance.

"Agni!" Soma called, "In the name of the goddess Kali, you must win!"

"Jo Ajna." Agni's face was serious.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Silence that brat!"

"Yes, my lord." Crimson met stone-grey, and Sebastian smiled, "Please go easy on me, if you would be so kind." Sybil's expression soured. Hypocrite. Agni was a novice, and although having scolded his master for teasing a novice, the demon seemed far too pleased with the idea of cementing his superiority.

It began.

Sybil's eyes were glued to the two men. Thrust. Parry. Dodge. Her eyes widened. Agni- Agni was matching Michaelis' pace. A _demon's_ pace. How-...He was human. That she was certain of. Could the demon be holding back? No. Not when it was a direct order and his schedule was on the line. They both moved with precision and agility, doing their utmost to strike their opponent without success. The tension in Ciel's arm was gone, so letting go, she stood up to observe the fight more closely. Her eyes kept track of each butler. The brief sight of smouldering magenta made her lips part slightly, _he_ _ **is**_ _trying._ Dilated pupils darted about, following the Indian in speechless wonder.

She sucked in a breath when their foils nearly got them between their eyes. The barely contained shock on the demon's face was the last straw. Her heart sped up with adrenaline. At that moment, they lunged forward, and the tips of their foils collided perfectly. Unbelievable. With that surface area, the probability of such a thing occurring in a normal match was close to non-existent. The force of their individual thrusts bent and snapped the blades, sending the broken halves spiralling into the air, signalling the end of a rare duel.

It was a draw.

 _It was a bloody **draw**. _

"Oh my, the swords are broken." Sebastian sighed.

Lau spoke, "So it would be impossible to compete anymore...it appears we have a draw, then?"

Sybil did not process the conversation that ensued. She could only stare at Agni. If he could hold his ground against Michaelis...

...with what ease could he knock four humans unconscious and hang them from their feet?

She knew how, when, and where.

She just needed the _why_.

...

 _The prey sniffs the air._

* * *

 _A/N: Sooooooooo...yeah. Sorry for the lack of Sebby/Sybil in this chapter * **hides under blanket*.** There shall be plenty of that to come.I hope you guys liked this chapter! _

_On to all the sweeties who gifted me with some well-needed conversation:_

 _To **Keelan1210** : She does, doesn't she?:3 It's great you enjoyed it! Makes me do a little dance. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bland without Seb and Sybil fighting like toddlers. Thanks for the feedback:*_

 _To **A** **U** **niqueIndifference** : Hello! I just love imagining the reader's face when they looked it up... Makes me giggle like Undertaker. Aww thanks so much! You're very welcome, and thank you for the feedback! Always a treat;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter too._

 _To **PrismUnicornRainbows** : Caps are always a good sign;] It's fantastic to know you like her! OC's are tricky that way. Thank you for the feedback, and I hope you liked this one too!:D_

 _To **MeAFanfictionGirl** : YASSS. You won't believe how exciting it is to read something like this, haha. Makes me as happy as a smurf, it does! Sebastian is a stick in the mud, after all...well, unless it means his **own** entertainment. Jealousy? Maybe...maybe not;) Hope this chapter met your expectations, love! Thanks for the feedback:*_

 _To **Tsukiyomi-Hio** : Awesome to hear. Yes, Agni is such a cutie pie, I couldn't help it. Sybil needs to get out more. Hope you liked this chapter too! Thanks for the feedback, dear:3_

 _To **WriterFairy** : Thank you very much:) I'm still a newbie myself, so the only real advice I can offer is: plan, analyze, and stick to canon. Thanks for the review:)_

 _To **Gal (Guest)** : Fear not, dear reader. I have not abandoned my baby * **draws butter knife** *_

 _To **CJMolyneux** : *blushing* That's so nice of you:3 I do love me some good comebacks, and they can be tough to think of at times. I hope you found this chapter to your liking, and I keep hearing from you;) Thank you!_


	15. Chapter XIIII: That Rabbit, On The Fence

_A/N:_ _So... what's it been? Almost five months since this idiot updated? Sorry about that guys, I've been busy with school *hides behind textbook* Really though, thank you so much for being patient. You rock. Then there's also the fact that I've been grieving.. WHY?_ _ **WHY YANA**_ _? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE_ _ **AGNI**_ _?! Anyway, h_ _ere´s a big thanks for those lovely readers that favourited and/or followed, those being:_ _**BlackCoke, thelonepiscean, mercygraves7, shojianime2, ZabusasGirl, MonoMelon, Emerald180, k0b3-b33f, anahita with flowers, gOthiCkUrOcHo69, XRagingbear187X, PyroKitsune, SoulDea, Reclun, Tenshi Amaya, SilveredStep, SamiJ, Kittykat987, Dorea D'Arke, , Rose Thorn Catli, Rosa Scarsz Cruz, MzAkumaGore, MonochromeJoker29, Purreen, Lumosphan, Alyria022011, CallmeEevee, CzappaStar, MyLittleSister, GosaJane, Xakura Revolution, Yuu Annoya me, I Am the Caged Bird that Sings, MonicaStartek, SinkingShipsFallThroughSkies, BlueSeraphos,**_ _ **Kosongbir**_ _ **d, Special Agent Author, peppe8514, Chiichobi, xxbecca, DragonClanMaster, DaddysLiitleGirl, Dear Other, thetankgirl, AMRed Panda, PhantomeLily,**_ _and_ _the_ _wonderful_ _ **Brumalis**_ _!_

 _I'd also like to thank_ _th_ _ose of you_ _who took the time to review. I love hearing from you guys,_ _ **and you help keep me motivated!**_

 _Disclaimer: I,_ _ **ABitterRabbit**_ **,** _do not own the plot of_ _ **Kuroshitsuji**_ _nor any of its peculiar characters, they all belong to the wonderful_ _ **Yana Toboso**_ _. I own all original characters and my plot line. If you fail to comprehend this clear and concise statement,_ _I am not liable for any Bizarre Dolls that end up at your doorstep in the middle of the night._

 **As always, please read and review. I really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism!**

* * *

Chapter XIIII: That Rabbit, On the Fence.

" _It is motive alone which gives character to men." - Jean de la Bruyère_

The creature watched the men in silence. They were gathered in a small group while she stood a few feet apart.

Her temples throbbed. _Was_ Agni truly the man they were searching for, or was her imagination simply running rampant? He was certainly _physically_ capable of doing so, but **would** he? She could not allow herself to ignore facts. Agni _was_ a plausible suspect, and as Phantomhive's servant, she knew she should report her findings. _No,_ _Ciel_ _is_ _a clever boy, and_ _he_ _surely_ _must have suspected of_ _them_ _already._

Her pale eyes grew dour as she observed the modest blush grow on the Indian's cheeks as he spoke to Sebastian. He often reacted that way when praised. _As_ _friendly as he_ _is, I do not_ _truly_ _know him. How much of him is real and_ _how_ _much is fake? Could he be playing mind-games with us_ _the same way_ _Michaelis does?_ Her jaw tensed. She would have liked to believe she was fairly decent at reading people...but she had learned many a time that anyone could harbour malice. Sybil gnawed on the inside of her cheek. _What makes Agni, Agni? Is that_ _even_ _his real name? What does he hide beneath those bandages?_

Agni's gaze met hers, and she saw the shift in his body-language. The little maid approached him with a smile on her lips. "You are a man of many talents, Agni." She pushed their encounter in the snow to a corner in her subconscious. "Michaelis appears to have met his match." she quipped.

"No no, I am still very much a novice compared to Mister Sebastian." Agni replied modestly. The girl seemed...different somehow. He could not place a finger on what it was exactly, but it concerned him.

"Nonsense!" Sybil laughed brightly, waving a hand, "You were incredible." The maid clasped her hands together gently. "To tell you the truth, I was hoping you might-"

"Miss Sybil."

She did her best to keep herself from flinching. "Yes, Michaelis?"

"Shouldn't you be in the kitchen helping with the dinner preparations?" He rose his eyebrows at her coolly, "I assume you are aware that servants are not paid to idle." Sybil hated the way his eyes gazed down the length of his pointy nose at her. _Well, now that you brought it up, I might as well go discuss my_ _ **salary**_ _with the earl._ The blackrabbit swallowed the plethora of insults bubbling up her throat. Her snooping would have to wait.

The maid responded with her usual air of frosty indifference, "Indeed." She gave Agni a nod, and left without another word.

It was obvious he found her very presence displeasing whenever she was using her energy for anything other than housework. Not that she gave a damn what he thought of her, but his attitude was unbelievably grating on her nerves.

She was only trying to help move the investigation forward, was that a crime?

...

Bard couldn't help but notice the frightening way Sybil wielded the knife as she chopped the carrots she had washed once she had finished peeling the onions. She sported a tense smile, and judging by the way she brought down the blade on the orange vegetables like a bloodthirsty guillotine, something must have certainly riled her up. She was really quite mellow for a girl barely on the cusp of womanhood. He flinched when the blade just brushed the skin of her small fingers. At least, for the majority of the time.

He could feel his hair stand on end. "Give me the knife."

The ink-haired maid stilled and looked up at the cook, blinking. "Hm?"

"I'll take over from here."

She was about to protest when he interrupted her.

"You've got me on the edge of my seat watching you massacre those carrots. If you keep it up, you'll hack off a finger soon, and I don't think Sebastian will be particularly keen on serving human flesh to our guests just yet." He grinned when she couldn't contain a snort and rolled her eyes, "Of course he wouldn't, Michaelis would no doubt deem us subpar to serve even as pig slop." She shot back.

"You know, you're one of the few women I've met that hate him so passionately. The majority seem to melt into a puddle of lovesick sighs just at the sight of him." He grumbled.

It was here that Bard was mistaken. Sybil Vane did not hate Sebastian Michaelis. Hate was an acid you would choose to nurture only for the most special of people. Although it corroded and burned, you chose to cling to it because your heart was involved. Michaelis did not matter enough to be an object of loathing to her. He was there to cultivate a meal, and she was there to avoid **becoming** one. No, she simply knew who, or rather _what,_ she was dealing with.

These humans were only guilty of ignorance; ignorance, of what roamed about this manor while they slept.

Just as Bard was ignorant of the nature of the creature right under his nose at this very moment.

"Appearances are deceiving, Bardroy. They simply do not perceive the mind behind the face." She shrugged as she resumed chopping the carrots, though much gentler this time. He'd been right though, her irritation had leaked into the chore and it was fortunate that she had not sliced through the cutting board in her distracted mood. By the marks on the wood, however, she had come close.

The cook had to take a moment to think about her words. It was at times like this, that he was aware of the stark contrast between Finny and Sybil. Both youngsters were around the same age, and appeared to have endured similar circumstances, yet they were different. Finny was a sweet kid, a bit naive and unaware of his own strength most of the time, but cheerful all the same. Not to say Sybil wasn't a nice girl, she was simply a very... cautious one.

There were small instances, when she'd look at them and there was an uncanny resemblance to Sebastian about her eyes. Yet the next thing he knew, it was gone, and he often believed he was simply confusing the two because of how they possessed similar looks. Dark hair, fair skin, and unusual eyes. He glanced at the girl.

No, the butler was sharper-looking, and Miss Sybil reminded him of mist that could be blow away with the slightest of breezes.

"I wonder what Soma will think of English cuisine compared to his own." The lapin commented absentmindedly, collecting the carrot slices into a bowl. "Agni's cooking is nothing less than ambrosia, after all." Sybil could still remember the fragrant smell of curry from that morning's breakfast -spicy and sweet. The taste had been even better and she thanked the heavens she possessed a taste for human food. The grey-eyed man had been kind enough to make enough portions to feed the guests as well as the staff, and the blackrabbit was sure her soul nearly left her body when she'd popped the first forkful into her mouth.

Bard swiped a pan from the rack and stood up straight, eyes bright.

"All right, I can't lose to that guy from India!" No, today was the day he'd show 'em why _he_ was the cook. Sybil sighed quietly, shaking her head. _Oh, Bard._ "I shall display my wonderful skills today-"

Sebastian walked past him, shooting him down without batting an eyelash, "There is no need for that. I will take care of the preparations, kindly stand aside and watch." The pan was now in the demon's grasp, having swiped it from the blond before he'd even noticed. The scene reminded the girl of an adult taking a pair of scissors from a child before they had the chance to hurt themselves. While she knew Bard wasn't exactly made for the kitchen, would it kill the beast to at least teach him a few things?

The butler's obvious disregard for the cook struck a nerve, sending Bard into a full out tantrum. These, the lapin had come to learn, were very, very _loud._ She paled immediately, clamping her hands over her ears in a panic just as the American exploded. She winced and pressed against her ears harder still, _my poor eardrums are bleeding._ The demon did not appear to be faring any better. He attempted to ignore the human's indignant cries while muttering to himself about running thirty minutes behind schedule. Sybil could see how his aura twitched and made short, jagged movements, yet he was reigning it in.

"SEBASTIAN! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Bard questioned aggressively.

"Can you please be quiet?" Sebastian asked briskly. Just as Bard was about to retort, Sybil tapped him on the shoulder. "What-" Sybil pressed a hand to his mouth, effectively silencing him, before holding a finger to her own. "Don't trouble him, Bard. His schedule has been delayed due to the guests."

She gestured to the butler's back, and whispered softly, "-and just look at the poor man, he's only thirty and he already has crow's feet."

Bard's eyes widened and he guffawed loudly, "HIS A- GAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THAT'S GOOD!"

She saw the way Sebastian's muscles tensed, and smothered the urge to grin. The door to the kitchen opened to reveal Agni, "Mister Sebastian, I do hope I'm not interrupting..." The small maid smiled and nodded in greeting, watching the way his aura behaved. Nothing appeared to be out of place, except perhaps some parts felt heavier than others. Hm. Auras were difficult to interpret at times.

The prince's butler approached the servants on bare feet, "I was simply wondering if there was anything I could help you with-" So eager to please.

"Mister Agni, there is really no need for you to-", the demon cut him off politely.

"Nonsense! Two hands are always better than one!" Agni chirped happily, "Please, do not hesitate to order me around." Well, this human was just full of surprises wasn't he? Humans were naturally creatures of whim and free will, often preferring to do as they pleased before submitting to authority. _Demons are similar in that aspect,_ she supposed. However, Agni was perfectly at peace following orders.

Sebastian looked genuinely surprised. It didn't last long though, "In that case, may I trouble you with the preparation of the berry sauce for tonight's fish dish as well as the cottage pie?" Sybil eyed the demon curiously, _that is a bit much for someone new to English cuisine._ She couldn't help but wonder if Michaelis' ego had suffered a blow in their previous fencing match. Reaching a draw with a human must have been unsettling for him, even if it was just a smidgen. Could he be attempting to see just how far he could push Agni performance-wise?

"Sure!" Agni replied.

Here, Sybil frowned and scolded herself. She really shouldn't focus on details so much. Easy to say, hard to do.

Sybil saw the way Bard gaped in shock at the butler. Michaelis couldn't have asked him to at least mince some vegetables? She felt a little pity for him, he only wanted to help.

"The recipe is kept here." He handed it to Agni, whose brow furrowed with worry at the ingredients before Sebastian continued, "We shall substitute the meat in the cottage pie with chicken."

The Indian brightened, "Thank you for being so considerate."

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM HELP OUT BUT FIND ME A NUISANCE?" Steam was pouring out of Bard's ears. Sebastian was nonplussed by his complaints, "You will get in the way, kindly stay on the sidelines."

Sybil chose to let the two men squabble, and instead approached the snow-haired human. "Would you like some help, Agni?" He nodded gratefully, and she skimmed over the recipe with him. "Ah, this is pretty straightforward. I've made pies before, so this should not be any different other than having a savoury filling instead of a sweet one."

"So busy, so busy." The blackrabbit observed the demon mutter to himself as he made his way to the inner kitchen.

Pity wasn't quite the word she would use to describe what she felt at the sight. _No,_ _I can simply_ _imagine how taxing it must be to work on an empty stomach._ As a weaker creature she felt her skin crawl at the knowledge of sleeping under the same roof as a starving demon. Yet a silent part of her tucked away in the back of her mind, made her glance at the skin of her left palm. She exhaled quietly.

Sybil watched the demon through her eyelashes, the silver of her irises flinty.

 _I hope_ _you_ _'_ _re_ _hungry for a good while longer,_ _Michaelis -for th_ _at_ _child's_ _sak_ _e_

...

Things had gone quite well. Spectacularly in fact. Agni had been kind enough to allow her fellow servants to help with a task for dinner. Bard sliced the onions, Finny mashed the potatoes, and Maylene polished the cutlery. The blackrabbit snuck glances at them every now and then as she placed a pot on the stove to boil, the corners of her lips pulling into a soft smile at the innocent elation they radiated. No one was completely hopeless, and each of them just needed to slow down, and take baby steps.

Sybil had even allowed herself to shoot Maylene a teasing look when the prince's butler had saved her from falling off a chair earlier. She'd seen the flush of colour in the maroon-haired woman's cheeks and it had only intensified with her friend's subtle ribbing. Agni was much nicer to the nervous maid than Michaelis ever was- The ink-haired girl stilled momentarily. _Why am I labeling Agni again?_ He had been of some comfort to her after a nightmare, yes, but allowing sentiment to overcloud reason would be irresponsible -foolish.

Sebastian walked in from the inner kitchen, wiping his hands on a rag, "Mister Agni, how are things going? Can you cope?"

"Yes! There shouldn't be any problems!" The sun-kissed man stated cheerfully, and Sybil could hear the genuine pride in his voice. Finny hurried over to the demon and presented the mashed potatoes with a wide grin, "Ah! Mister Sebastian, look! I mashed the potatoes for the cottage pie!" The gardener looked like a puppy with all that sunny energy. The butler stared at the scene before him in what could only be silent disbelief.

It made her lips press into a thin line; they were making pie and polishing plates, it wasn't a bloody miracle.

Bard didn't miss his own chance to boast and shot the butler a toothy grin, " _I_ was the one who chopped the onions and now I'm preparing the side vegetables!" Sybil snorted at the cook and rolled her eyes with a smile to which the blond threw a rag at her as revenge. It landed on her head, and _reeked_ of onions.

Sybil gingerly removed the smelly cloth from her face, setting it aside. Bard had become distracted with Maylene voicing her own accomplishment. "Chef Supervisor?" The ex-soldier turned to the source of the voice with an eager smile, only to receive a face full of flour. Bard spluttered, "Ack!" Finny laughed lightly and even Maylene couldn't hold back a fit of surprised giggles. "Oi! My mouth was open and everything!" The girl shrugged with a faint smile.

Tanaka sipped at his tea, "Ho ho ho!"

Agni chuckled along with the servants and faced Sebastian, "Thanks to everyone, we will be having a delicious meal tonight!" The demon butler just stared at the scene before him.

"Mister Sebastian?" The foreigner tilted his head, confused. Sebastian moved to stand beside him, eyeing the trio. "It's nothing. It's simply amazing that you're able to let them be of some help." The little maid moved to help the others place the ingredients together. Agni smiled, "They are all good, hard-working people!"

"Yes...they aren't bad by nature, but..."

Agni closed his eyes, his hands together in a spiritual pose, "Everyone is born with different abilities and purposes in life, with our calling and life being guided by God." He continued rolling the dough, "us humans just need to abide by God's will. Naturally and slowly, in order to complete what we have to do." Sybil listened attentively to the man's words, each one spoken with such sincerity. She could feel the soothing warmth of his aura. It was light and airy, unlike the dense, oppressing mass beside it. Did people like Agni even exist outside of fairy-tales? Sebastian listened silently, not bothering to interrupt.

"I don't know how to put it across... Mister Agni, you are a very capable person." The red-eyed creature commented.

Agni held his hands up. "That's not it!" He cried.

Sybil frowned slightly. From what she'd observed, although Agni was quick to offer genuine praise, he absolutely refused to receive it. _But why?_ She looked over her shoulder at the two butlers. Agni's eyes were downcast and he had a sad smile as he spoke.

"Before I met the Prince, I was an idiot that you could say was hopeless." Grey eyes became lost in memories, "What I owe him, can never be repaid in this lifetime." She trained her ears on his voice -every word could be a potential clue that could help her understand what made this man tick. "We were Brahmans, my family and I, and in the caste system, we belonged to the highest possible caste that is said to be able to serve God." Agni's tone was melancholy.

"However...things are not what they seem", Sybil silently agreed with him, "and witnessing my father being surrounded by material possessions and worldly desires as I grew made me a faithless man." Sebastian said nothing. "And so, I took advantage of my social status and committed sins every day."

 _So this is your core._ Sybil smiled sadly, _you refuse to forgive, and instead choose to carry your mistakes like a millstone around your neck._ This explained his aversion to praise. He remembered the man he had been, and saw himself as being unworthy.

"I continued to hurt people, and going against God", he continued, "that was the me whose sins and crimes kept piling up...Finally, the day for me to pay for my crimes arrived." The girl became tense, unable to will the image of a hangman's noose around the tall Indian's neck. She was no saint. The small creature had her fair share of blood on her hands, and gore did not faze her, but there was something about executions that made her stomach churn. So many eyes...gazing up at one of their own, watching as the noose is placed around their throat, cheering and screaming as the lever is pulled and the sound of bone snapping is the only thing that calms the mob.

"Sybil?" She flinched as Maylene placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Are you feeling all right?" Brown eyes looked at her in concern. The shorter girl let out a breathy laugh, "Yes, I'm fine. My imagination ran away with me again, sorry." Maylene smiled, not entirely convinced, but decided it would be rude to pry further.

The blackrabbit found it a bit ironic that Agni was telling his life-story to Michaelis of all people. Not that he knew any better, of course. She could tell the servants were touched by his experiences, but it was really no surprise that _Mister Sebastian_ uttered not even a syllable. Demons were not known for empathy, and she supposed it would be rather difficult for a creature without a soul to display a varied range of emotions. One being sympathy. _Agni, Michaelis has probably lived long enough to commit every crime you could fathom and more._ The thought was oddly humorous to her, hell, the whole situation was just bloody ridiculous.

Sebastian rose an eyebrow when he heard something he recognized as smothered giggles coming from Miss Sybil. Seeing as she had been so very taken with the human beside him, he thought it strange for her to find his past amusing. Perhaps she wasn't as fond of him as he had believed. Agni was oblivious to it, apparently.

"That day, _I am certain_ I saw a god emitting holy light inside the Prince's body!" Agni cried fervently with an awestruck look.

"Mister Agni, the pot is boiling over!" Sebastian placed the pot on the table, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry...", he laughed apologetically, "I served the Prince ever since that day...the Prince is my king and my God." Agni smiled warmly, "Even if it costs me my life, I will do anything to protect the prince who gave me a new lease on life." He clasped his fingers together humbly almost bashfully, "I hope to help fulfill his wishes in any way I can!"

"That must be nice." Soma...was not the type of person she would imagine as a god...however, gratitude could take several forms, she supposed.

The two men looked over at the small girl. She brought the bottom crust over to them, moving to stand between them. The servants had already filled it with the potatoes and other ingredients. "I don't believe I've ever known someone so devoted to a person who shares no blood-ties." She remarked thoughtfully while taking the dough Agni had flattened and placing it over the pie, cutting off the excess and sealing it.

She stopped momentarily when she looked up at Sebastian, and seemed to reconsider her words, before shaking her head. "Mm, not a soul." The demon's lips twitched upward at her choice of words. "Oh! That reminds me, what with you speaking of castes and all, I was hoping you could tell me about that statue you were worshiping earlier today." She asked casually with a shy smile. "I saw it when I was clearing the plates from the dining table and I became curious." Sybil blushed faintly, "It kept pestering me. Nasty habit, I'm afraid."

Agni smiled brightly, "Ah, you mean the goddess Kali."

"Yes, that's the one." She nodded.

Sybil listened to the tale of Kali's rage, and couldn't keep a pleased smile from her face when she heard the bit about the demon who challenged her being decapitated. _I hope Michaelis' next contract is in India_ , she thought gleefully. When the prince's butler finished, she spoke up, "Well, that is certainly someone not to be trifled with. Thank you very much Agni, the curiosity would have driven me mad if left unanswered." She wiped her flour-dusted hands on her apron. "Kali looks like a deity, that is for certain...but why does she stick her tongue out like that?" She asked with her head tilted. _I'm sorry for being so deceitful, but were I direct, you might catch on to my ploy, and I can't have that._

Sebastian cut in with an impatient tone, "I believe Mister Agni has been very patient in answering every little question that pops into your head, Miss Sybil." The pale girl shot him an irritated glare, but he didn't react.

"Yes, well, it is only natural for me to want to take advantage of such a lovely quality."

The man in question extended a hand as if to calm the situation between the two dark-haired servants, "Ah! It is really no trouble at all, Mister Sebastian sir, truly, I-"

The butler wrapped gloved fingers around the maid's wrist, tugging her away from the human. "Maylene has prepared the cutlery, please set the table while we finish up here." The word 'please' did not change the fact that Michaelis was blatantly giving her an order. It was not a request by any means. "If our parlour maid can manage it, that is."

"What in the nine circles of hell is your _problem?_ " Sybil asked low enough for only the demon to hear. Her expression was stiff and icy, but the demand was tart. There was that angry flush of colour in her cheeks again.

"Quickly now, Miss Sybil, if you please." He gestured to the plates.

"..." Sybil's nose twitched.

Exhaling slowly through her nose, the girl regained her composure and calmly gathered some cutlery for the dining table. That ugly, cross-eyed, pigeon. She'd have a talk with those kittens later, and tell them to use all his gloves to practice on with their claws.

However, as she walked by Agni, she brushed past the table and the rag on it fluttered down to the floor. She and Agni bent down at the same time. She felt his index finger trace a pattern on her arm. They were letters.

S-H-A-M-E.

Sybil stood up, grinning mischievously on the inside. The lapin brushed past Sebastian as she left the kitchen.

 _That explains the note. I was right after all, the tongue means the culprit is ashamed of the crimes and the fact he leaves them alive supports it as proof. No one has died yet, no matter how many attacks there have been or how many victims have been involved._

Be that as it may, she still needed concrete proof that Agni was either innocent or guilty.

...

Prince Soma had revealed his reason for following his servant, Meena, all the way to England. Sybil had listened in on the conversation by hiding in the folds of one of the curtains in the dining room. Being able to shift into such a small creature had its advantages. She had no doubt Michaelis could sense her presence but, he hadn't made any move to remove her from her spot. It was probably best not to let him know she could throw his radar into a tizzy just yet. Not that it was anything amazing, she was prey, it was a necessary basic skill.

Soma's childhood was rather sad, and it explained why he had grown to be the spoiled young man that they knew. He was lonely. Always reaching for something he yearned for, and when he found it in this 'Meena', it was only logical that he would cling to her for dear life. As, from what she had understood, Soma had come into Agni's life as a young adult. Still, Sybil could not help but feel the smallest bit of bitterness.

 _It is best not to know what you have never possessed than to know what you no longer have._

" _ **Snowdrop...did you know that in a city a little ways south-west from here, they say an alchemist by the surname Faust made a deal with a demon?"**_

Her ears twitched, and the rabbit felt her stomach twist.

"THIS IS NOT JUST A **MINOR MATTER**!" Soma's outburst nearly made the creature jump a foot in the air. Nevertheless, it did help to end her pity party as short as it had been. She peeked out at the scene.

"DO YOU KNOW THE DESPAIR I FELT WHEN I WAS FORCED TO SEPARATE FROM MEENA?" The violet-haired youth had seized Ciel by the shoulders, but the boy looked indifferent. Sybil instantly regretted what she had thought of the prince, he was in pain. It was her master's reaction that struck a chord in her.

They were more alike than she had realized. Her left paw felt numb as she glanced at his eye-patch. _In more ways than I'd like to_ _meditate on._

The blackrabbit watched the boy leave the dining room with his black-stained aura drowning him in navy blue. She turned to see Soma's crestfallen expression, but her attention was drawn to his servant, whose eyes were glued to the sorrow-filled form of his master. The girl supposed they were all just masquerading as things they weren't.

For now, she would go distract the young earl. She _had_ made a promise, and perhaps instead of comfort, curiosity was best at the moment. Hopping onto the window-sill, she left the room through the window to catch up with the boy as he rounded the corner of the hallway in her humanoid form. "You resemble your Aunt Frances, you know." He was startled, but did not bother to reprimand her, simply eyeing her with exasperation. "You both exercise a rather impressive degree of self-control, never allowing your emotions to get the best of you..."

"I could say the same for you." He remarked dryly.

At this, she shrugged, looking out the window. "I suppose."

"Is there a particular reason you decided to make small talk with me? Sebastian-"

"Please, young master, I don't need your demon foaming at mouth." She sighed, "I promised you some answers, correct?" Ciel nodded. "Well, it is a rather...tangled tale, so I will come find you when it is appropriate and relate it to you in pieces. It is simpler this way as you have a very busy schedule and I cannot idle for more than a few minutes at a time until Michaelis comes to badger me for it." Sybil's mouth had slowly fallen into a frown.

The boy thought it over for a moment. "Very well."

The maid smiled and curtsied almost playfully. The earl was alone once more.

...

It was an hour or two afterwards that Agni found Sybil outside in the garden looking through the bushes.

"Miss Sybil?" He called curiously. She turned around, "Oh, hello Agni." The girl had a weak smile on her face. The Indian noticed the way her eyes strayed from his person to look around. Was something troubling her? He frowned gently.

"Is something wrong?" The snow-haired butler asked worriedly.

The little lady bit her lip, playing with her skirts. "...Can you keep a secret?" Silver eyes looked up at him nervously. Agni nodded firmly, "Of course!" He waited for her to continue. Sybil took a deep breath, and paced a bit, before turning around to face him again. "You see, one night, I went out for some fresh air. I found a young rabbit kit on its own and took it in without anyone else knowing...I couldn't bring myself to leave it behind."

"I placed Domino in my coat pocket for the trip here, but things have been so hectic that I hadn't the slightest idea he was missing until now." Her voice grew soft, "I have looked all over the townhouse for him, but he isn't here. I'm afraid he somehow snuck out of my coat while we were in town...I'm worried sick. What if a stray dog finds him?" She rambled anxiously. "If Mister Michaelis finds out, he will surely reprimand me for keeping wild animals in the house." Agni's heart went out to his small friend. Clearly the animal was dear to her.

He placed a warm hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Miss Sybil, I am sure he will turn up! I will keep an eye out for him. What does Domino look like?" Agni inquired kindly.

"He's rather small, he would fit in the palm of your hand, with black fur and a red ribbon around his neck." Sybil gave him a grateful look, "Thank you Agni. I'm sorry to drag you into this, I know your priority is helping Prince Soma find Meena."

The butler waved his hands, "That is true, but you are also my friend. I see no reason why I cannot look for both." He spoke gently, "Keep your chin up, we will find him, yes?"

Sybil felt herself smile, "Right." She perked up, "I should be on my way, before they notice I'm idling." She gave a quick curtsy and disappeared into the townhouse.

He smiled and gave a slight chuckle behind his bandaged hand. The man had originally believed her distress had been related to Mister Sebastian himself. He had felt the tension between the two in the kitchen earlier. At first, he had thought they were going through troubles, but from what he had seen, Miss Sybil showed no indication that they were courting. The parlour maid and butler appeared to share a mutual dislike for one another.

Nevertheless, there was something peculiar in the way their eyes changed around one another.

They seemed...Sharper.

Curious.

Or at least, Mister Sebastian's had when he had taken the sleeping girl from him the other night.

...

The parlour was silent as Soma waited for Agni. A rectangular object was placed on the table to his right, drawing his attention -a deck of playing cards. He looked up to see Ciel across from him, making himself comfortable in the leather chair. "In any case, you're not familiar with the rules of English chess, right?" the boy said nonchalantly. "However, I presume you at least know how to play poker."

"Ehh?"

The young earl's eye was trained on the cards as he shuffled them, "Today's schedule has come to an end; therefore... I can keep you company... before I retire for the night." He spoke with a professional air.

A small smile bloomed on Soma's face, "Ciel..."

"I am not doing this for you. I'm keeping you company simply because I have the time." He opened his eyes.

"Ah-", Soma raised a hand halting the Phantomhive boy in his tracks, "sorry, I have things to attend to during the night. I am different from you. I am very busy, you know!" The young man was blunt and as tactful as an elephant in a china store.

It was then that Agni arrived with his one of his master's warmer tunics. The Prince of Bengal stood up quickly, "Agni! It is time for us to go!" Ciel could only stare and blink in silence, unable to comprehend that the same prince who had been pestering him all day had just refused his company. "Yes!" The tanned servant wrapped the tunic around his shoulders.

"You will not grow any taller if you do not go to bed early, midget!" Soma called over his shoulder cheerfully as he left with Agni.

"..."

Lau smiling as always, approached him. "Ah Earl, I have found it. I have found it, it is...eh?"

Needless to say, Ciel went to bed in a very foul mood.

...

Sebastian entered the kitchen, only to find it empty. One dark eyebrow rose in lukewarm curiosity as rouge eyes glanced over the pristine kitchen and lack of a certain little maid within it. She had rushed through the chore today. The demon saw nothing out of place nor any broken tableware and felt his shoulders relax if only a minuscule fraction. Turning on his heel, the Phantomhive butler made his way down the darkness of the hallway.

She had even mopped the floor.

...

Sybil moved about her room silently. Arranging her uniform neatly on a hanger, she slipped her nightgown over her head. She prepared her bed, washed her face, and drank a glass of water going through the motions.

Then, carefully, standing on her bed, the girl opened her window. An icy breeze slunk into her little room.

Sybil hopped up to sit on the window sill, and giving a cupboard in her room one last glance, she slipped out into the night -a red ribbon tied around her neck.

...

 _They prey slips away._

* * *

 _A/N: That's it for this chapter folks! I hope you liked this one. Too long? Too short? Let me know._ _Reviews are my sustenance!_

 ** _To those of you muffins who took some time out of your day to review:_**

 _To_ ** _ **Wavywavy**_** ** _:_** _Heheh, yes, thank you for noticing! Glad you like them, it took me some time to settle on a new title. Thank you very much, I know I need it *sweatdrop* Really? I hope everything ends on a good note for you, and remember to take care of yourself despite all the test taking madness:) Ah, I'm studying civil engineering *nervous laugh* Yeah, whenever she's feeling brave enough to insult him out-loud, she makes sure they count;) LMAO trust me, I kinda do too, I mean Agni's such a sweetie! But I kinda want him for myself lol. Plus, I already have someone in mind for that role:] Thanks for the convo, Wavy, always makes my day haha, hope you liked this chapter as well:D_

 _To_ ** _ **ZabuzasGirl**_** ** _:_** _Here you go! Although...it wasn't, uh, immediately, sorry *hides under desk* I'm super glad you think it's wonderful! Makin' me blush, you is! Thanks for the feedback, and hope you liked this one too:3_

 _To_ **_**anahita with flowers**_** ** _:_** _You literally just...made me...I can't stop smiling after reading this. No, really, it hurts. In a good way:) That came out wrong... you know what, forget what I said. I really am super flattered by your praise though, OC's are tough, and I'm elated I was able to make Sybil lovable for you:3 Kinda my goal haha. I agree, he's a very meticulous sort of guy, and just because he tolerates the servants' mistakes and tantrums doesn't mean he's actually that patient when there's no leash on 'im._

 _Not to mention HE'S A BLOODY DEMON. Who in their right mind wouldn't sleep with a tazer and bear-spray under their pillow at night if you knew one the people living under the same roof as them was a demon?_ _I know I would. Actually, scratch that, I'd flee the country._ _As for trust, when you mix a hyper-narcissist and a_ _someone as paranoiac_ _together, let's just say: things get complicated._ _Big thanks for the feedback, and I hope you liked this chapter too!:)_

 _To_ **_**MzAkumaGore**_** ** _:_** _Yayyyy!_ _That's fantastic to hear! Yeah, Sybil's a bit of a puzzle huh? Oh, it was, A Dark Rabbit has Seven Lives:) YASS. PLEASE PLEASE make artwork!_ _Haha yeah she's a weirdo. It's great to know you like the bunny/crow concept:) Though maybe it's just me, but I think Seb is a raven, they're bigger than crows... Anyways, you have made my cheeks red for the rest of the day, I hope you're happy. Thanks so much for the feedback, Akuma, and I hope you also enjoyed this chapter!;)_

 _To_ **_**MonochromeJoker2**_** ** _:_** _I am! Sorry if I made look like I had abandoned it. Hope you liked this chapter!X)_

 _To_ ** _ **Kosongbird**_** ** _:_** _No, your review is;) Thank you! Yep, Sebastian's a looker, but once you get to know the sarcastic, smart-ass demon underneath, not so charming all of a sudden. Ha, Beauty and the Beast, but in reverse. Yana-sensei did say Sebby is the 'Beast' after all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!:*_

 _To_ ** _ **thetankgirl**_** ** _:_** _Thank you very much! I'm glad you find him realistic as well as Sybil haha. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the feedback!:)_


	16. Chapter XV: That Rabbit, Divulging

A/N: _Special thanks to all those who followed and/or favourited! Those being:_ _ **Miss-Fantomette, BloodyGrim, alexandrita13, Dear Other, Hgcc, mayfire21, LadyHawke361, Aservis Roturier, xXbloodybiteXx, chalupa67, CollegeGirl2018, mylagirl, Adrienn55, RedFireCandy, CactusGranny, Scarlet3Wolf12, Rosaphantomhive1221, The Wishing Well, Lissette999, PokemonTrainerDecember, kareng2451,TheLonelyWitch, Noelle Anna-marie, BaileyBadger, ClaritaNox, SolitaryNyght, ChiOokamiRyu, Eliinez, GatewayToGehenna, nguyenthanhtam95, Gavyella, 1Onyxcat, Raeciel, Susanna King, LonelyStargazer, ConstellarTenshi, SarcasticRaven, AyoM, Sonnarockz, TerrorTwinEpicness, Kima1956, Ashneal, SophyWickedness, Knightus10, jazmynrim, mikenikeman45, briannay, IrishxCoffee, Valen Goncalvez, Phish11**_ _, and last but not least,_ _ **Yukimi Himenou**_ _!_

 _As always, read and review if you feel it's merited and I really appreciate constructive criticism!_ _If Sebastian craves souls, I crave feedback._ _It's so very helpful, so don't be shy._

* * *

Chapter XV: That Rabbit, Divulging.

" _A little sincerity is a dangerous thing, and a great deal of it is absolutely fatal." - Oscar Wilde_

Sybil felt a mix of dread and rebellious triumph as she bounded down the streets of London on all fours. She _could_ have left a note for the butler, but she was quite certain that Michaelis would have crushed any chance to snoop into powdered sugar had he known. She couldn't fault the bastard. No demon would be thrilled of having an intruder near their prey. On another note, the young woman cared little about solving the case for the old loon that ran the country.

 _Honestly, she's quite useless if she needs a child to manage this country's 'underworld'._

The black cony eyed the dark streets, her ears flicking every so often as they filtered through the noise for any suspicious sounds. Humans and stray animals were the least of her problems. Should a clever reaper find her... _Best to stay clear of them_ _._ Sybil's ears flattened in hostility. _Demons and reapers...good grief. They say there is no rest for the wicked, but Michaelis seems_ _far more un_ _troubled_ _than I._ Her nose twitched.

Sybil's head snapped up, sniffing the air. _Agni._ The creature followed the scent like a bloodhound. She lacked the paw pads predators used for stalking, but with practice, she had learned to move about stealthily. The reason she had lied about Domino, was to be able to tail Agni without the danger of raising suspicion. She could certainly follow them in her normal form, but seeing as he had drawn a match with a demon, he might notice and that would ruin any further chances of conversation with the Indian servant. If he were to find 'Domino' in the dead of night, he would most likely take the creature with him. However, she did not want him to find her just yet. She needed it to happen when Agni was alone, because if he **was** the culprit, then she might be able to witness him do it with her own two eyes.

She trailed gingerly behind the two men, watching as they went from pub to pub, asking anyone they could for the smallest clue that would lead them to Meena. The prince's expression grew sadder with every passing hour and the temperature continued to drop.

Midnight passed, and despite the prince's stubborn nature, they returned with a melancholy air. Sybil waited across the street, nestled into a dark corner -waiting. Ten minutes became twenty and soon, twenty into an hour.

At two-forty-five, she was following Agni in the snow once more.

Only this time, he was alone.

...

Agni wept silent tears as he left Picadilly Circus. It disgusted him to commit such crimes, to behave like the insolent young fool of his youth. One without purpose, faith, _remorse._ The right hand he had sworn to benevolence, to good, soiled and tainted from the greed of another. What would his Prince think of him? He sobbed into his hands, hounded by the innocent young lad's smiling face. What a disgraceful butler he was...and yet, Agni knew he would pay any price to protect his friend, his _**saviour**_ from all harm.

Even heartbreak.

"I will drown in sin if it will ensure your happiness, my prince." Agni vowed. He exhaled shakily, and pulled the cloak tighter around himself. The weight of his lies crushed his spirit and having the victim of his deceit so near, so trusting, only aided the guilt eating away at his soul. Slate eyes drifted aimlessly across the street while he traipsed toward the town-house.

" _EEEEK!_ "

The brahmin looked down, startled by the high-pitched shriek. He had almost stepped on a small black ball amidst the snow -a thin red ribbon tied around it. Fortunately, it had scurried away before he had. Agni's eyes brightened with both surprise and cheer. Miss Sybil's little friend! He had found him! _If it were not for the colour, I would not have seen it in the snow._ Carefully, he called the animal over in a gentle tone. It seemed to hesitate for a moment, before slowly hopping over to him. Agni smiled sadly, petting the little animal on the head. "Perhaps tomorrow I will be allowed to cease this wickedness, right little friend?"

Sybil's ears flattened against her skull as the Indian carried her home.

 _Friend._

The word weighed in her stomach like a stone even after he'd let her creep back into her room.

...

Ciel grit his teeth at the newspaper as he looked over the headline.

 **ANOTHER MYSTERIOUS ATTACK:** _A coffee-house in Piccadilly Circus sev_ _erely damaged._ Perfect. He ran a hand through his hair in irritation. He turned to glare out the window of his bedroom. He still had a volatile piece that required training. For all of Commissioner Randall's swollen pride and incessant yapping, he and the Yard were just as unreliable as always. "I don't have time for this... Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?" The butler handed the boy a steaming cup.

"Have Lau come to my study after break-fast", Ciel took a sip, "alone."

"Of course."

"...Has there been any strange movement these past few days? At night?"

He nodded, "Nothing particularly strange. One of our guests appears to find the city air rather...refreshing in the early morning." He had considered confronting Miss Sybil about her little outing when she'd returned, but was quite intrigued when she arrived in the Indian's tunic. Ruby eyes glinted. Though, perhaps waiting had indeed been the proper course to take after all.

The demon smiled. "Although, I am afraid a certain parlour maid decided to vanish without forewarning last night."

...

Ciel sliced open an invitation. It had become routine. Open, skim-read, dispose of. He had no time to attend parties or dinner invitations. His butler took advantage of the chore to mock his master's anti-social tendencies and inability to dance. They both knew; however, that the reality was that young earl's time and energy was wholly devoted to destroying those responsible for his humiliation. Much like a starving dog with a bone, the boy's lust for revenge could not be sated with anything else.

"Meh. To be quite honest with you, earl", the blue eye focused on the drug-lord, "those two have been rather suspicious from the start."

"That is true enough." He frowned, "I simply can't see why those two would cause trouble. A grudge against the colonial rule? It's highly unlikely, and even if they _did_ have a problem with the Anglo-Indians returning to England, attacking them in such a fashion throws in too high of a risk factor." Ciel sighed, "Besides, if they _are_ the culprits, why would they come stay with **me** of all people? They don't seem all that 'suspicious' now, do they?"

...

The lapin dried her hands on her apron. "All right then. Let's start with something simple, shall we?" Bard eyed her, unable to believe his eyes. Were they really going through with this? The cook shot a glance at the door every few seconds, nervous that a certain red-eyed butler would catch him in there. He still wasn't sure how this had come about exactly.

 **(Flashback)**

"Come on, Bard! You have to try, at the very least." Sybil followed the American around the kitchen -unrelenting. Cooking without explosives? Without weapons?

"You're expectin' me to give up _art_?" He took a grumpy drag from his cigarette.

The lapin sighed, gesturing with her hands as if to make him understand. "I'm only trying to help you. Look, just- meet me here at the time I gave you and-"

Smoke escaped his lips, "No can do, Sybil. Besides, we both know how _Sebastian_ feels about me bein' in the kitchen. I only get in the way _."_ Bard crossed his arms over his chest. The maid was missing a screw if she thought any good would come out of cooking lessons. Even if he did manage to whip something up without destroying the kitchen, he couldn't compete with superman Sebastian. He scowled.

Sybil watched him quietly before straightening up. "Very well. Please forget I mentioned it." The black rabbit brushed a lock of hair out of her face, heading for the door. "Cowed by a stiff like Michaelis...I thought one had to be persevering and disciplined to make it as a soldier. It seems I've misjudged you. Apologies."

The blond opened and closed his mouth, disbelieving. "Wha-! Now, just wait a mi-"

Too late. The little maid was already gone, leaving behind one very addled cook.

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Bard? Is something the matter?" Pale eyes startled him out of his reverie. "If this is about what I said about misjudging you, I truly am sorry. I hope you aren't too cross with me." Sybil smiled ruefully as she played with her skirt. "I just...if you could cause a little less trouble, Sebastian might, _**might**_ , let you help him once in a while. Goodness knows what it will take to appease that curmudgeon."

He watched her for a moment, expressionless. It was enough to make her re-think her choice of words, when out of the blue his calloused hand ruffled her hair as you would a child. "You were really worried you'd hurt me?" Baldroy laughed merrily. Why had he ever compared her to Sebastian? She was like a puppy!

Sybil's ears burned as she brushed his hand away. Her jaw set. "I'm not a dog, bard." She mumbled. _At least_ _he agreed to let me teach him._ Bard could get on her nerves, but he had his moments.

"So!" He clapped his hands together, "what are we making? A cake? Parfait?" His eyes shined greedily.

"I was thinking more along the lines of biscuits. I know it may seem too simple, but the process isn't overly complicated and they just so happen to go wonderfully with hot tea", she smiled playfully, "I know I'd love such a treat before retiring for the night. Once you master the recipe, we might even have the young master give them a try."

He rose a blond eyebrow in doubt. "If you can manage a miracle like that, you're a genie."

The girl looked at him over her shoulder with a puckish laugh. "I'm only human."

...

Ciel motioned for Sebastian to stay put as said butler handed him his afternoon brew. He took a sip and set the teacup down on the saucer. "Where were you last night, Sybil?" The maid had to keep her nose from twitching indignantly at his tone. _You can't say_ _you were not_ _expect_ _ing_ _an interrogation sooner or later,_ the voice of reason reminded her.

"Outside." No sooner had the words left her mouth, the demon appeared behind her, gloved hands coming down on her slender shoulders. She was pinned to her chair. She forced herself to keep very still, lest he decide to break something. "Mister Michaelis, while I'm sure most females find your touch thrilling, I myself find it very unpleasant." As she'd assumed, his grip did not loosen. She turned an irritated gaze to the boy, "I was following our guests on their nightly excursion. I had some suspicions."

The earl narrowed his eyes, "And?"

"I'd feel much more talkative if _someone's_ foul breath were not polluting my air-supply." She replied petulantly. The butler looked unimpressed. There was something that radiated off her...weak, but almost familiar. The fog now reminded him more of a cloud -one with a low hum.

"Sebastian." He let go. The cloud seemed to shudder and struggle momentarily, before spreading, thinning into a very weak fog once more.

Sybil silently berated herself for getting so nervous. If she wasn't careful, she might hurt the boy unintentionally. "Do you recall how the note left at the last crime scene ended after all the talk about hatred and vengeance? With that strange little drawing of a tongue?"

"What of it?"

"I'm sure you've already thought about how ill-fitting it was. Childish. Also, having gotten away with this multiple times, they should be killing these humans at this point. What of the lack of hostages? Terrorist attacks?" Sybil's words were like bullets, speeding out with precision, one after another. "They're like a pack of dogs who snarl and growl, but never go in for the kill." Ciel listened silently as his maid's pupils dwindled into pin-prick like points.

"This all sound reasoning, but I fail to see how that spoiled brat is related to this."

Her foot tapped excitedly under her skirts. "That is because he isn't…from what I gathered." She listened carefully, _he's too far to hear anything._ "Agni is the one behind the attacks. I followed him when he was with Soma and when he came back out alone. I was there at Picadilly Circus when it happened." Ciel turned to look at his butler. _Of course he would._

The demon butler nodded, "He left a second time after Prince Soma fell asleep. It was precisely two-forty-five in the morning."

The fourteen-year-old leaned back in his chair, "Were you able to find out what his motives are?"

"Not in detail. However, he mentioned something about the possibility of being _allowed_ to stop the attacks. I have no more information than that." She stood, smoothing out her apron, "Well then, I believe that is the end to my report. I should return to my du-"

"I never gave you permission to leave."

Her form seemed to shrink as she turned to face him again, "Yes, young master?"

"I do believe you've been keeping **other** knowledge from me. I have time right now, so sit and I shall listen." Ciel had never truly meant to give her the upper hand when it came to variables. She would only be a constant liability if he allowed her to keep secrets from him. He needed complete facts, not pieces. Anything that would help Sebastian handle her better would be useful as well. "Go on." he gestured to the chair.

"I suppose you will also be present, Mister Michaelis?"

A snobbish smile, "Naturally. I would prefer to keep an eye on you." A subtle, charmingly delivered threat of bodily harm.

The young woman sighed quietly and took a seat.

"My father told me I was only a few months old when my mother had entrusted me to him. Apparently, she wanted to see if I would inherit his sentimentality under his care. She may have just been trying to kill two birds with one stone though. Most changelings will eat their first soul from the human parent-"

Ciel looked up from his tea, "Why did you sto-"

Sebastian's hand was crushing the girl's wind-pipe as she clawed at him.

"Sebastian!" the boy slammed his hands down on the desk. The demon relinquished his death grip, and she crumpled to the floor gasping for air. A shiny, black Oxford came down on her left wrist, all but breaking it. "What the hell are you doi-?!" Silence. Ciel stared unabashedly at the wine-coloured branding mark on her palm.

"Apologies, young master, though you must understand why I am not keen on having another monster in the manor..."

The raven-haired butler caught the trembling female's gaze; pupils drawn into needle-like slits. A grin full of teeth.

"Not even the littlest one."

* * *

A/N:Oh dear.

To **Roxygirl** (Guest): Thank you so much for taking the time to read my little blurb of a story!

To **AUniqueIndifference** : Yes, it is I! Sorry for the super long wait! I'm glad I keep managing to get a few chuckles out of you! Trust me, the insults and banter will **never** stop no matter what stage they're at. Thank you;3

To **LadyHawke361** : Hello! Thank you so much for taking the time to review:) It's wonderful that you find this story enjoyable I hope it will continue to amuse you! Thank you:D

To (Guest): _YES! I HAVE ACHIEVED GREATNESS._

To **Aservis Roturier** : _This review made me so very happy! What can I say? Seb is a cryptic ass, I love him, but he's a soul-munching DEMON. I'm so flattered you think I'm a breath of fresh air! You're a marvellous writer yourself! So very smooth when writing Sebastian. Hm, I think it'll follow through to the bitter end, to be honest:)_ _I feel like we may learn even more about our oh-so-charming butler. Can't pass that up. You constructive criticism is precious, so thank you for the feedback_

To **Scarlet3Wolf12** : _Ask and you shall receive~_

To **Noelle Anna-Marie** : _Hope you liked it!_

To **Eliinez** : _Yep, she's got some little schemes. That is awesome, because it means she's a good character so far!_ _XD_

To **LonelyStargazer** : _Ohoho. Yana is the MASTER at fooling us readers. Sebastian is no joke, ladies and gentleman. Run for your lives._ _I'm so happy to liked the angle I took! He is certainly a tricky fellow, but I like a challenge (so does he!)._

To **C-guest:** **chokes on tea** _A day?! Bless you, you darling little bagel bite! He is rather nasty, isn't he?XD I'm speechless, thank you for your praise. I may be slow, but I am not a quitter, so fret not, this tale shall not go without an ending! I wish I could just give you a big hug:3_

To **SophyWickedness:** _No, my dear reader, I love YOU. Somebody has to call him out for it, am I right? Most people in the manga haven't a clue..._


	17. Chapter XVI: That Rabbit, Grey

_A/N: Just a quick little peek of the next chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates everyone, writer's block is a fiend especially without a beta now. Thank you so much to those of you who have stayed with my humble little blurb of a tale despite my absence. It means the world to me._

* * *

Chapter XVI: That Rabbit, Grey

" _Whatsoever has exceeded its proper limit is in an unstable position." - Seneca the Younger_

 _Demons and humans are like oil and water. They repel each other. Children of these unions are unheard of. After all, no one expects offspring from a wolf and a mouse. Their genes simply do not come together. Though I suppose no one had ever wanted that -with good reason._

 _That is, until my mother came across my father. No, it was not out of love. I don't believe so. My father had simply been the means to an end to her, and he had been naive enough to love her. So much so, that the tenderhearted fool had agreed to her whims._

 _A demon's contract makes the impossible reality; the unattainable is placed within reach. Thus, demon and human were joined. The bargain serving as the crucial link to creating this unstable emulsion of oil and water. Cecil Vane had not traded his soul._

 _But he might as well have done so._

 _..._

 _The night I first met my mother was a stormy one, with heavy rainfall accompanied by ominous rumbling. My father had tucked me into bed, knowing the thunder would lull me to sleep. He, on the other hand, found no rest. My usually soft-spoken guardian paced about the cupboard we called home. A euphoric sort of fear took hold of him -as it always did during these thundershowers._

 _I soon learned why._

 _The storm had not relented when my eyes opened. The room lit up as lightning struck outside and the deafening clap of thunder wiped all drowsiness from my mind. "Papa?" I shook his shoulder. No response as he continued to sleep. Something felt...strange._

 _Howling winds rattled the windows, the bright flashes of light throwing shadows around us._

 _It was then, that I noticed a woman sitting in papa's chair. Dark eyes watched me with a quiet sort of interest. "How old are you, child?"_

 _I opened my mouth to scream, only for a gloved hand to gently press over my lips. "You musn't wake your father, little one." My shoulders shook and I began to cry silently, thoroughly frightened of this stranger. Her eyes widened at the sight of my tears, and she smiled in delight. Delicate fingers caught the falling drops, "You are Cecil's child after all...so quick to tears." Her warm lips pressed a kiss to my temple._

" _Now now, I am not nearly as horrid as our hell-dwelling kin. Those are truly foul-looking demons." The lady tittered. Her fingers gripped the sides of my face, "You're a comely little thing -quiet as well." She noted dully. I could barely hear her, my attention robbed by something indescribable wafting off of her. The tears slowed to a stop. The smell of fresh bread paled in comparison. Saliva pooled in my mouth._

 _She smiled, eyes shining._

" _Are you hungry? I have a bit of my dinner left. You can have it if you like, though I should warn you, it's not to everyone's...taste."_

 _She was gone when I woke up._

 _Father surprised me with a hefezopf for breakfast. It had a pleasant taste, and filled me up._

 _But nothing could sate me like mother's dinner._

 _Not anymore.  
_

 _..._

Sybil drew her eyes to meet the boy's guarded stare. She had left the details of mother's 'treat' out. The jinn need not know. _  
_


End file.
